Interview with Women's World Cup
by Neymar Jr
Summary: Brasil 2014 is gone, and now is Canada 2015. What will happen in Canada? Hope to see the 2015 Women's World Cup. Let's play on. Knocout round: round of sixteen.
1. Ecuador

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**(In Nyotalia)**_

_**Greeting back from 2014. Now, today will be a special story. Same like men's version huh?**_

_**Yup. Now, let's start on! Welcome, 2015!**_

* * *

…I was sneezing. In fact, the weather was really, really bad…

**Sweden:** "What's happening?"

**Me:** "My health. Every winter is one of my… story."

**Sweden:** "?"

**Me:** "What' ever."

…then…

**Penny Peterson:** "Alright. Thanks Mr. Pea."

**Mr. Peabody:** "Yeah… ahh SNEEEZZZ… oh…"

**Tom Cat and Brazil:** "Oh shut up! Let's start the show!"

…I heard from Thomas and Brazil. Eventhough I'm feeling sick, but I must get ready. So I opened…

**Me:** "Alright… Let's go!"

…all the show turned high and heated by the noises. Then, a young lady, like from South America, came…

…she said to me "Hello" in English. And I quickly realized that… she… is…

**Me:** "Oh… ECUADOR! Vamos Ecuador! Come my lady!"

…she is Ecuador! One year ago, I met the man. And now, I saw her. I did check on about Ecuador, and I must be her first appearance in a FIFA World Cup… of women. Ecuador had become the fourth after Brazil, Colombia, Argentina to have both men and women's teams in World Cups…

**Ecuador:** "Yes. I'm glad to see you. Welcome."

…she was great. Her yellow hair, face with half European half Native… and something very… big…

**Me:** "Madame… okay sit down. I'm going to talk about…"

**Ecuador:** "My results? Yes, you should."

…look at her: she is great. I thought a lot then…

**Me:** "Okay lady, now I'll begin. So, according to the CONMEBOL news, you were the host of the 2014 Copa América Femenina. So you were drawn with… Colombia, Uruguay, Venezuela and Peru."

**Ecuador:** "Yes, I was. So…"

**Me:** "And you began by facing Peru. Peru and Ecuador did not have a good relationship, right?"

**Ecuador:** "Of course. Ecuador!Men always mentioned about Peruvian's action on maritime dispute. And we won 1-0 thanked for Adriana Barre."

**Me:** "Great. Then?"

**Ecuador:** "Our next opponent is Simón Bolívar's native Venezuela, home of Queens. 1-0, same like against Peru, was the result."

**Me:** "I remembered. But you finally lost 0-1 to Colombia, in Ambato. Following this shocking result, you lost 1-2 to the poorest President homeland Uruguay, don't you?"

**Ecuador:** "Haizz… luckily, we qualified thanked for better goal different. So we played into…"

**Me:** "The race of 4 teams: Brazil, Colombia, Argentina and you!"

**Ecuador:** "Yup. But…"

…Ecuador looked stressful… but she later…

…found the answer…

**Ecuador:** "AH! My race started by facing Brazil. Brazil is not the kind of team we wanna looking for. So we lost 0-4, then we kept losing 1-2 to Colombia. We were in dead end now…"

**Me:** "And your last hope was…"

**Ecuador:** "Beating Argentina. And we began to face. But unfortunately, we lost 0-2 so early for just 31', due to Banini and Bonsegundo."

**Me:** "And you did not give up?"

**Ecuador:** "Yes. I finally raised up. First, in 36', Carina Caicedo scored; but we could do nothing else in 1st half, ending 1-2 for visitor. But in 2nd half… we fought back. In 60', Ingrid Rodríguez scored until Giannina Lattanzio made history in 77'. We beat Argentina, and qualified to play-off round."

**Me:** "Great job, madame."

…I believed meeting Ecuador warming me a lot. So I let her tell all…

**Me:** "Go on. You met the CONCACAF side: Trinidad and Tobago."

**Ecuador:** "Yup. I began by a 0-0 draw at home, at Olímpico Atahualpa. It was not a good result when we were at home. But… history gave me a chance…"

**Me:** "Then…"

**Ecuador:** "In Port of Spain…"

…

…

**Ecuador:** "In Port of Spain, over 30.000 spectators, with 500 were Ecuadorians, we began by being forced by the host. The host wanna get a point. But we defended very, very well."

**Me:** "Oh…"

**Ecuador:** "And when we were very hard, suddenly Vanessa told us: 'do not surrender'. With brave, I tried to control the ball and helped encouraging spirits. The national team of Ecuador started to fight back. So many chances created was not changing into goal."

**Me:** "Keep going."

**Ecuador:** "In the second half, it was not different at all until…"

**Me:** "?"

**Ecuador:** "In 90', we had a chance. One of us said 'don't miss, or die in the last round'. So she kicked… kicked and… the ball…"

**Me:** "Huh?"

**Ecuador:** "Came to Monica Quinteros's head and… … … GOAL! GOL! GGGGOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0!"

…she ran like a child…

**Ecuador:** "And 1-0! We finally beat Trinidad and Tobago's sister! We offically qualified, and thanked God, we made a World Cup debut, in women."

…she celebrated by throwing flowers. But it did not be asy when a woman came…

**Switzerland:** "So arrogant, Ecuador."

…yes, the rival of Ecuador, Switzerland. Ecuador remembered why Ecuador!Men was eliminated: Swtizerland!Men. She did not notice on her…

**Ecuador:** "You fucking Swiss…"

**Switzerland:** "Don't be jealous, little girl."

**Ecuador:** "You…"

…suddenly, I realized that Ecuador were drawn with Switzerland, Cameroon and especially, Queen Japan…

…and I jumped…

**Me:** "ALRIGHT SHUT UP! Don't say about 2014 Brasil! This is Canada 2015!"

**Ecuador:** "I see. So…"

**Swtizerland:** "I hope…"

**Me:** "In Canada, you will be with Japan and Cameroon. Are you happy? So Ecuador?"

**Ecuador:** "I hope I can make history."

**Me:** "Good. Your target is…"

**Ecuador:** "Participate to the second round."

**Me:** "Switzerland?"

**Switzerland:** "You will know!"

**Ecuador:** "And you should respect us!"

…and…

**Switzerland:** "Do you shut up?"

**Ecuador:** "Why? Scare about you?"

…they went on clash. It was totally threatening me, so I yelled…

**Me:** "POLICES! CANADA! **BRING THEM AWAY!**"

…they clashed fiercely that England!Men, Canada!Men and America!Men… must take care on them all…

…even cops…

**Ecuador:** "**GET AWAY SWISS!**"

**Switzerland:** "**POOR LOSER…**"

**Me:** "**ARRRGGGHHHHHHHH!**"

…finally, they were brought out… but it must be an unlikely start…

**Me:** "Not good…"

…this… should not be the beginning…


	2. China

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

…after facing entire of the clash, I must slap on my face…

**Me:** "Oh my shit… I should see about the clash."

**Canada:** "Don't worry. She will know it soon."

…yup. Canada, the shy girl, did know something…

**Me:** "That's better. Now?"

**Men!Brazil:** "Oh c'mon! Canada? Will you be ready for 2015?"

…this time I had better hurry. Because no one would allow me to postpone…

…now…

**Me:** "Alright, enough! Tom, Jerry? Who will be next?"

**Jerry Mouse:** "Thomas?"

**Tom Cat** _(angry)_**:** "Shut up! NEXT WILL BE…"

…I was asking… meanwhile…

**Men!America:** "Men, what's going on?"

**Men!Croatia:** "I do believe the fight between Ecuador and Switzerland is the reason."

**Men!Egypt:** "Not a cool story, man."

…and finally… while Tom was checking on, someone pulled the door…

**Stranger:** "Hi."

…someone appeared as a volunteer. Due to Thomas' delaying action, Jerry argued and finally they launched war. So I cheered for the volunteer…

**Me:** "Oh God! Finally… I hate postponing!"

…you know, I don't have any feeling about women's voices except somekind like… Ecuador before, but this time…

…I, I felt this would not be an okay situation…

**Me:** "You… you must be…"

…then this voice showed who was. It was…

…

**China:** "Very difficult for a man like you, huh?"

**Me:** "You… welcome, People's Republic of China!"

…China. I've a ton of aversion about this nation, especially about South China Sea, Senkaku/Diaoyu, Tibet, Korea, Kashmir and Inner Mongolia…

…I always checked on, China is also the problem in Latin America, when Chinese crimes appeared everywhere, that even Mexican/Colombian/Argentine/Peruvian/Ecuadorian/Venezuelan/Hondurasian/Brazilian/American/… gangs, cartels,… hate them and murdering them…

…with these aversion, I would not feel good at all… But at least, someone still appeared as a volunteer… I tried to smile…

**Me:** "Okay sit down."

**China:** "Don't feel like that. After all, it is just football."

…China, nation had 5000 history's years, and she is part of them… hhooowww… I'm not sure…

**China:** "Calm down. Just forget it, shall we?"

**Me** _(suspecting)_**:** "Hhhhmmmm…"

**China:** "Okay?"

…but…

**Me** _(shaking head)_**:** "It's alright! God save Lebanon… now, I've to ask you something."

**China:** "Hhhmmm…"

**Me:** "Well, what did you feel after returning back from being absent in 2011?"

**China:** "I feel great. In fact, after missing ticket in 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup, finally I regained it."

**Me:** "Hahaha… It seems like the men's team need to be practised a lot."

**China:** "Well, just forgive them. They are Asia's runner-up twice, qualified for one World Cup, it wasn't bad at all."

**Me:** "Okay, speaking less, do more. Now, lady, tell me about your adventure."

**China:** "Hm… alright."

…I could smell something. It was not bad, but neither good…

**Me:** "Let's tell it."

**China:** "Well, it'd begun in Vietnam. It was the 2014 AFC Women's Asian Cup. Who won, will participate in Canada. And who placed 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, would qualify too. I was drawn with South Korea, Thailand and Myanmar."

**Me:** "Yeah. Go on."

**China:** "I began by facing against Thailand… the Thais in women's football had 1 Asian Cup title. But we got over 10-11 titles, so we easily beat them about that. But… our journey was even easier than we expected…"

**Me:** "So?"

China: "We began by a 7-0 thrash over the Thais. I did not remember the number of players scoring, but unlikely for that, we just stood second because South Korea smashed Myanmar 12-0."

**Me:** "Go on."

**China:** "But we gained later, a 3-0 victory over Myanmar. With a 3-0 win, we offically gained semi-final ticket and qualified to Canada. With this result, our 0-0 draw to Japan's enemy South Korea totally helped full for me."

…capturing the voice, Kiku showed his finger raising up…

…he warned China. China did not mention on, instead she kept looking…

**China:** "So, can we end in here?"

…but I would say…

**Me:** "Hhhmmm… actually your adventure for the title wasn't ended. China faced on Japan, Queen of FIFA. In 90', Japan and China challenged fiercely, and finally both of them got 1-1 draw. The draw made all faced on 30' extra times… and…"

…this time, China said nothing… her mouth shutted down…

**Me:** "Azusa Iwashimizu scored. 2-1, and Japan advanced to the final. China played 3rd place match against own neighbor South Korea again. China beat them 2-1 and gained 3rd, so they qualified to World Cup 2015. Might I be wrong?"

…China was almost shocked, but she finally gained her calm back…

…so…

**China:** "Oh right I knew it. But at least we participated 6 times. We also won the rights to host two editions and gained runner-up in the U.S. 1999."

**Me:** "Yeah. But you never won a title in World Cup. You needed to upgrade more."

**China:** "Okay I see. So… do you know our wish right now?"

…I did know her wish. But I tried to limit it…

**Me:** "Hhhhmmm… okay. According to the 2015 FIFA World Cup's group stage, you will be participated in Group A, along with host Canada, 4 time-participating New Zealand and newcomer Holland."

**China:** "Oh… so what about your answer?"

…and I said once, she said twice…

**Me:** "You just want to qualify from the group stage, don't you?"

**China:** "Hhhmmm, actually, I wanna have the trophy. Not just qualify through only."

…I did found this. She just wanted to become champion of world. I knew, since China had 5.000 years of history, and one of them, was invading, expanding and claiming territories. The Chinese just want to become the greatest so they force any smallers to follow China. That's why I like Japan more…

…but…

**Me:** "Sure."

**China:** "Okay. And my last wish is…"

**Me:** "Revenge?"

…this was…

**China:** "Not really, but just say… I wanna beat Japan. Japanese…"

…speaking to Japanese, she began to remember. Nanking, Manchuria, Korea, Sino-Japanese wars, Japanese crimes, Senkaku/Diaoyu… everything returned again. Japan was totally a nightmare for her. Why Japan won the 2011 World Cup? With Chinese nationalists and the Hans, Japan cheated, lied and using money for Germany 2011…

…and…

…China had a large aversion about Japan. That was why she help less for Japan during the 2011 tsunami…

**Me:** "Hey, don't say that you're trying…"

…she shook…

**China:** "No, nothing. Group A: Canada, China, New Zealand and the Netherlands, right?

**Me:** "Alright? _(getting bored)_ Will you win this title?"

**China:** "I'm going to win!"

…China suddenly left the studio. I never felt weird about China. I did know it. Chinese are so… stupid…

**Me:** "Hhmm… if China really wants to win… they should ask themselves again."


	3. Norway

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

…I took smoking. I felt the times did not give me enough anymore, even… the Women's World Cup had not start yet…

**Me:** "Haizz haizz haizz… God damn it."

…so I pointed to…

**Me:** "Dora-nichov! Wang Dora! Thomas! Jerry! Quickly, turned off the lights, now!"

**Wang Dora:** "Huh?"

**Me:** "Do it!"

…they obeyed and began to shut down. All the lights were down, as I got ready for it…

…the only words I said…

…"It's time!"…

…

…

**Me:** "Welcome, everybody! This is the show of World Cup. I'm glad to meet everyone in here! So… I'm so beautiful, right?"

…they laughed…

**Me:** "Wow wow wow… do not kiss me. This is the show. And now, I'm looking for a new nation. Let's see…"

…one light was shown, as she was traveling through the stage. She was watching…

**Men!Mexico:** "Hhhmm… could it be…"

…it pointed to a seat. The seat was on the top of the stage, the 7th floor, in the 5th. Finally, I would qickly choose…

**Me:** "Wow. You're…"

…they looked…

**Me:** "Congratulations! Welcome, Norway!"

…Norway. The girl who wore like a marine. She was calm and cute…

…but…

**Norway** _(nodded)_**:** "So finally, it is my time."

…her face scared me. In fact, this was Norway's time. Men!Norway did nothing, except for leaving Norway alone…

…now…

**Me:** "Wow wow wow… madame, sit down."

…she walked and then she sat down. Oh, and she started…

**Norway:** "So tell me, monsieur, what's thing you're gonna talk?"

**Me:** "Yup. You know, the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup will be held in Canada. Norway will be participated as an ex-champion, right?"

**Norway:** "Yeah, right. But sadly, Norwegian football is declining, so we try to rebuild it. And we are now looking for future after coach Even Pellerud returned and helped us in final of 2013 Women's Euro."

**Me:** "Hhmm… so, I was wondering, why Europe is the only continent that approved to create a qualification round for women's, while others say 'no'? Oh well, let's get ready for it. Norway?"

**Norway:** "In that case, let answer it later. Now, I remembered that Norway was drawn with Greece, Albania, Belgium, the Netherlands and Portugal. Unlike men's, our women's team was quite stronger than others."

**Me:** "Lucky girl…"

…I showed hand, full, point on her, meant…

**Norway:** "Great. I know your meaning. Okay, I'll talk. Now, my adventure begin."

…she mentioned…

…

…

**Norway:** "Yup, after Belgium began by smashing Albania 2-0, we crushed the Belgians 4-1 at home, our beginning journey."

**Me:** "So Belgium began it first?"

**Norway:** "Yes. And we smashed Balkans side Albania 7-0. But Albania is not my opponent's style, while Belgium is rising, but not enough. So our real test came from the Dutch. The Dutch ladies faced on Norwegian viking girls. And we beat 2-1."

**Me:** "Awesome."

**Norway:** "And again, we visited the Balkans, this time for facing Europe's oldest nation, Greece. In men's, Greece was Euro's King, but in women's, Greece was terrible. They lost 0-5 at home in Veria by us."

**Me:** "Totally… pain. Greece's football had a large distance between men's and women's. Even though Greek girls had been in 2004 Olympics, but they're out."

**Norway:** "Haizz… okay focus. I was advancing to Belgium, nation of EU's headquarter. On this match, Belgium totally showed that they're not easily beaten. But hardluck Belgium, they lost 1-2 to us."

…in women's association football, the distance was very huge. So I could confirm that Norway had passed to Canada 2015…

…so I said nothing…

**Norway:** "And we traveled home to meet Portugal. Portugal isn't our opponent too, so we used a young squad but we beat them 2-0. If Portugal cared more for women's football they might have CR7. But… fair enough. We stayed home to remeet Greece. Greece, once again, lost to us, this time we had one more goal. 6-0."

**Me:** "…"

**Norway:** "And in that case, we totally ruined everyone. And in Faro, Portugal, we defeated the Portuguese 2-0 before going to Albania, land of Tifozat Kuq e Zi. But unlike in home, we destroyed Albania… more than 7-0: 11-0. And so we passed easily. But like you know, distance of women's football was too large. So in our final match, a match that we used more young players, we lost 0-2 at home to the Dutch. And we qualified, but failed to become the only team undefeated in the group."

…in this case, I stood up. Then everyone slapped its hands already. It's the real fact, but I thought Norway…

**Me** _(slapping hands)_**:** "Congratulation, Norway. You make me feel impressive. The people like you makes me fun. Now, tell me, can you repeat this in 2015 World Cup? Remember, it's been 20 years since you took the first title in Sweden."

**Norway:** "Well, I'm not sure. But if I can, I will become the Queen."

**Me:** "So you should notice on Japan. Japan is currently holding the title."

**Norway:** "I respect the Japanese. Raising up from the tsunami to become world champion is the good thing we must learn from."

**Me:** "And now…"

**Norway:** "We can do it. I promise."

…at least Norway showed her optimistic. Well said, I'm glad to meet her…

**Me:** "Good luck, Norway."

**Norway:** "Well said. Thank you."

…she said goodbye and walked away. Meanwhile, after Dora-the-Kid noticing me on the Charlie Hebdo's shooting by the Kouachis and the Jewish market attack by Malian's Amedy Coulibaly and Hayat Boumeddiène (all three men killed, while Hayat went to Turkey), I suddenly asked myself…

…could it be…

**Me:** "Huh? You meant…"

**Dora-the-Kid:** "I believe the Muslim attacks on Paris will be an advantage that France will become world's Queen in July."

**Me:** "Don't say that…"

**Dora-the-Kid:** "Remember 2011 tsunami of Japan that brought Japan to the title? I think this year is for France,… now… although I really hate to see these kinds like this."

**Me:** "Don't think optimistively. Japan might be, because they had hearts, but Malaysia, I tell you, even though suffering MH370 and 17 disasters, but due to cheating in 2014 AFF Cup, they were failed, or Nigeria, suffering Chibok kidnapping by the barking jerk Abubakar Shekau, but they did not win. I'm not sure about France… either…"

…I really had to ask: did really disaster help the nation to become legendary? I don't know. But I think…

…this time, I should do this now…

* * *

_**Well said, I had finished my talk with Norway.**_

_**But I was noticing on the tragedy of Paris, so I must take a time to remember…**_

_**Why those crimes could be approved on this life?**_

_**Well, let's remember to all the victims of Paris shooting. Fuck Al-Qaeda! Fuck IS!**_

_**Je suits Charlie.**_


	4. New Zealand

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

…after facing a ton of problem since the Paris shooting, I tried not to call France. Let her in peace. So that's why France did not appear…

**Me:** "Oh France, you know what happened…"

**Men!France:** "Man, you just need to be calm. No one hates Muslims."

**Me:** "Oh sure…"

…then I returned to begin my job. The conflict between Ecuador and Switzerland, France shooting… oh dear why so many troubles came here…

**Dora-rinho:** "Are you alright?"

**Me:** "Okay. Let's turn the light. Do it now!"

…I came to my seat. But something was different. In fact, someone had pulled…

**Me:** "Okay I turn off the light…"

…then, I turned off. I thought Rinho had been finishing. But in fact, he was not. He made mistake by turned the yellow light. So everyone was blind…

**Me:** "AAAHHHHHHHH…"

**Everyone:** "AAAHHHHHHH…"

…then, Jerry saw the problem. The little rat jumped off, as he cut the light and limited it. Then, Jerry limited it so enough that I finally discovered that… the light was pointing on…

**Me:** "New Zealand?"

…wow, that's surprise. In fact, I knew less about OFC. So this was my first time. After all, this must be a tired job…

…but fun…

**Me:** "Okay. I like it. Go on, New Zealand."

**New Zealand:** "Me?"

…she was shy. But I convinced that she would feel great. And so she listened and went down…

**Me:** "Keep going. Keep going…"

…and…

**New Zealand** _(shy)_**:** "Thanks."

**Me:** "You are welcome."

…and so easily, she landed to the seat. I sat down and looked into it. Alright. I must go now. My time was not much…

**Me:** "So, New Zealand, how are you now?"

**New Zealand:** "Great. Thanks."

**Me:** "Enjoy. Okay, I'll begin to talk. What did you think about the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup? This is your 4th."

**New Zealand:** "Okay. So…"

**Me:** "Yup. My old business. So, do you wanna talk about your journey?"

**New Zealand:** "Me? Oh… thanks."

…she was cute. A bit of cute. But I must continue…

**Me:** "So… let's move! At first, your nation began in 2014. Because you are too strong, so it was simple, right?"

**New Zealand:** "Maybe. We started by thrashing Tonga 16-0. With two others, although my team was not in strongest, but we defeated the host Papua New Guinea 3-0, before ruining the Cook Islands 11-0. So, we won and qualified for our 4th World Cup."

…yup. Because Oceania only New Zealand was the greatest (due to weak Oceanian soccer), so I could easily realize that…

**Me:** "Haizz, too easy. So, New Zealand, have you had anything to prepare before walking to Canada?"

…with her, she felt it was a chance…

**New Zealand:** "I wanna get a higher spot. We, the New Zealanders, won't give up today, even we're weak."

**Me:** "Very brave. So?"

**New Zealand:** "I will prove to you."

**Me:** "Nice."

**New Zealand:** "By a way… Je suis Charlie."

…she reminded back to the France shooting by the Algerian-Malian terrorists…

…so… I must change…

**Me:** "Okay. Thanks for caring. I remember, but please, don't talk in football."

**New Zealand:** "Thanks. So… will you cheer for me?"

…I opened my eyes. Nobody ever wanted me to do that. I thought a lot but later I…

**Me:** "Sorry. I must see all, not for only one. But I won't leave you."

**New Zealand:** "Okay. Respect to you."

…New Zealand left. I just watched her behind, as doing nothing…


	5. Australia

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

…after a while, suddenly I heard so many news, mostly created by Muslims. Then I shutted down…

**Me** _(in nightmare)_**:** "Muslims Muslims Muslims…"

…then…

**Dora-rinho:** "Okay I'm in! So…"

**Me:** "Let's start it. So… who will be next?"

**Dora-rinho:** "Let's see… Check out! It's Australia!"

**Me:** "Australia?"

…well said, after meeting New Zealand, this time it must be Australia. Sisters…

**Me:** "Very well. Okay, please Australia steps up!"

…wow, Australia. She is a strong girl. And a strong woman did know what to do…

…but first…

**Men!Turkey:** "May I touch to you?"

…

**Australia:** "Get your fucking hell out!"

…smashed. Ouch! Armenia laughed after Sadik was hit…

**Men!Armenia:** "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

**Men!Turkey:** "Grrr…"

…I did not know what's happened, so I just said her to go down. She jumped through, showing ballet before she sat down…

**Australia:** "Thanks. What are you going to say?"

**Me:** "Uhhh…"

…in fact, I felt this must be different… Australia…

**Me:** "Okay. So now, what about 2014 AFC Women's Asian Cup? I'm going to talk now."

**Australia:** "Sure. Well, when I was a Queen, I was dropped to group A, facing on the host Vietnam, world's Queen Japan and Jordan. This was an easy group for us."

**Me:** "So…"

**Australia:** "We started by the battle between Queens. Because of it, we must win. But after winning 2-0 in 64', we forgot what to do, so we suffered a draw 2-2."

**Me:** "Then…"

**Australia:** "And in next matches, we easily crushed Jordan 3-1 and Vietnam 2-0. Because of this, we participated to the semi-final, and directly went through to Canada."

…Australia looked fully assertive…

**Australia:** "And in the semi-final, we faced South Korea. Unlike the men's, their women's wasn't stronger, so we could easily break through. However, we spent so many times to win 2-1. And yes, we're in final."

**Me:** "I heard that. In the final in Ho Chi Minh City, the Matildas challenged Nadeshiko, again."

**Australia:** "And we lost. 0-1. Azusa Iwashimizu. And so it was their first title. Japan won. Well… okay, I didn't feel upset at all. Because of this? No, no upset. Instead, I think facing a strong team is good for us."

…I nodded. Then…

**Me:** "So what will Australia do in Canada?"

**Australia:** "We can't win in this tournament, but we must have a good result. We have to played in quarter-final."

**Me:** "Good work. Since then, I believed you can do it."

**Australia:** "Thanks."

…sadly, my time was not enough, so I must shut it down…

**Me:** "Thanks, Australia, but… I must say goodbye now."

**Australia:** "Respect."

…then she left…

…but I did not tell her one thing…

**Me:** "Hhhmmm… something tells me Australia are in Asian Cup final…"


	6. Cameroon

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

…I sat down, and saw something missing…

**Me:** "Do you think… what's just happened to me?"

**Tom Cat:** "You watched Kingsman all night."

**Me:** "Yeah… WHAT?"

…I turned out when realized everyone had been there today. So did not know why, I yelled…

**Me:** "CAMEROON!"

…Men!Cameroon, he heard that, so he thought it was Cameroon's chance. So he said…

**Men!Cameroon:** "Man, the next list… is for Cameroon, in woman?"

…I nodded. But somehow I stilled on my dream. So I quickly named…

**Me:** "Okay… Cameroon, your next!"

**Cameroon:** "Okay."

…Cameroon did run so fast. Even my eyes did not open fully but I saw this clearly…

…and so, Cameroon was more than I thought…

**Me:** "Welcome, Cameroon!"

**Cameroon:** "Thanks."

…since the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup qualifying hadn't had a round system fully like men's, so I had to ask…

**Me:** "Well Cameroon, do you have anything to share?"

**Cameroon:** "Okay, I'll share. This is my first appearance in World Cup, so I ask you that question."

…all of them laughed. I was shocked with that joke, even though I did carefully notice it…

…but at least…

**Me:** "Okay hilarious. So now Cameroon, do you have any idea for your qualifying story?"

**Cameroon:** "Hhhmmm… well, that's not an easy story, but I'm sure you will like it. Okay. We began in 2014 CAN."

**Me:** "CAN, I understand."

**Cameroon:** "We defeated South Africa 1-0, thanked for Raissa Feudjio. And we kept walking by smashing Algeria 2-0 from Enganamouit's goals. So then, we walked through, although we lost 0-1 to Ghana."

**Me:** "Ahh… you eliminated Ghana and Algeria, right?"

**Cameroon:** "You can say."

…but looked on her face, I wanted to suicide. She did not wash a day? OWWW…

…yuck…

**Me:** "Okay, then by how you would appear in Canada?"

**Cameroon:** "And so, we met Ivory Coast. The Ivorian in men's had introduced so many talents like Yaya and Kolo Touré, Didier Drogba, Gervinho, Mex Gradel, Cheick Tioté, Boubacar Barry… But in women's, this was new. So we must try to defeat the Wild Elephants."

**Me:** "And…"

**Cameroon:** "We scored in 60', but later, we was drawn in 65'. No one scored more goal so it must be decided on extra time. And in here, we won."

**Me:** "2-1."

**Cameroon:** "That's why we will be in Canada. Although we lost 0-2 in final, but that was our greatest moment. Ghana, Nigeria, Equatorial Guinea,… now all of them were the past. Age for Cameroon!"

…she was hot on speaking. But I could not cheer due to some kind of smells. But I must distract her by…

**Me:** "Dora-nikov! Do you check the toilet?"

**Dora-nikov** _(nod)_**:** "(Not from here. Why?)"

**Me:** "That smell…"

…I could not breeze. But for all the show, I must ask the last…

…to leave… awwww…

**Me:** "So… what's your main target in Canada?"

**Cameroon:** "You'll see. We will defeat them! We will be in round 2."

…and so, Cameroon left. But suddenly, Dora-the-Kid and all the guests…

…did smell it… too…

**Men!America:** "What's that smell?"

…Alfred started. Then, to Arthur, Ivan… none of them took responsibility for the smell. I, and now, to them? Geez…

**Me:** "Can anyone explain what's that smell?"

…surprisingly Men!Ivory Coast took a speech. He must have something to share off…

**Men!Ivory Coast:** "In fact,… it was a smell of elephant blood. In some Cameroonian tribes, especially if they are Muslims, they will raise on its bodies the blood to celebrate the God."

**Men!Cameroon:** "I should do it first."

**Men!Ivory Coast:** "CAN 2015 remember? You out, I won."

**Me:** "WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?"

…all of us… collapsed. Blood of elephants? Oh geez she must did it few days ago. No, many days! AAAHHHHHH…

…God damn it… Did the Africans have something else? Oh yuck…


	7. United States

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

…after smelling this, I swore I would never stop taking shower again…

…and…

…

…

…

**Stranger:** "Hello man."

…

…

…wow, something was really huge. I felt… so… so very… warm. Then…

…I opened my eyes…

…

…later…

…

…

…

**Me:** "HAH? What the…"

…oh my God, the big b***. I was getting sick. I totally woke up…

**Me:** "Hey… Emily! Glad to see you. Thanks for saving."

**America:** "You welcome!"

**Me:** "Right right… okay, sit down."

…I did not want to say, but now, I decided to make a full interview on her…

…to give her a present…

**America:** "So, what are you gonna to say?"

**Me:** "Just a little, ex-Queen."

…Emily won 2 World Cups, so I could not allow to underestimate…

…but I was feeling tired, might be for the 2015 AFC Asian Cup…

**America:** "So, I think you need…"

…

…

…WET? What the…

**Me** (awake fully)**:** "HUH! No no no…"

…everyone laughed on me… I just bowed my head down… Meanwhile Emily kept touching…

**Me:** "Right fun enough. So… do you have anything about your qualifying?"

**America:** "This is the story, mate. Listen, you've a right to do. Our qualifying started in my home, as host."

**Me:** "And…"

**America:** "But we are not a weak team, you know."

…oh yeah, I got it. The distance of women's soccer…

**America:** "We'd to face Trinidad and Tobago, Guatemala and Haiti. We ended with three wins, both, each match we scored better than the firsts. 1-0 over T&amp;T, 5-0 over Guatemala and 6-0 over Haiti."

**Me:** "T&amp;T?"

**America:** "Trinidad and Tobago."

**Me:** "Oh…"

…I almost linked to Hanoi T&amp;T, a club that had participated to the final round of the AFC Champions League qualifying…

…but not right at all…

**America:** "So be it, in semi-final, our next challenge was the neighbor Mexico. Although Mexican's soccer is well, but for men's only. The women's is just improving. Carli Lloyd and Christine Press scored 3-0 in Chester, marked our next win without conceeding a goal."

**Me:** "Nice job."

**America:** "With different strength, we could handle it. In the final over World Cup's debutant Costa Rica in PPL Park, Chester, Abby Wambach-Carli Lloyd-Sydney Leroux, both of them scored 6 goals. And… won!"

**Me:** "Easy. Too easy."

…neh, I didn't mean too say this, but… thought about the distance lol…

**Me:** "So… I guess you wanna win the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup in your neighbor Canada?"

**America:** "More than that, I wanted to hole the 1st on FIFA ranking."

**Me:** "I do not like to speak… anymore. I think you can answer. Cheese!"

…I took a photo. For me, and for her…

…but the last thing was…

**Me:** "B****"

**America:** "What's wrong?"

**Me:** "…"

…I decided to go on the toilet. America, fun girl, now made me…

**America** _(smile)_**:** "Okay, if you don't want too, then… goodbye."

…I finally avoided it. But I would never speak about it… anymore…

**Me:** "YUCK!"

…meanwhile…

**Men!England:** "Hilarious. What's happening?"

…oh PLEASE…


	8. Spain

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

…after all, I woke up once again. This time, I returned back to normal. But I felt missing something…

**Me:** "Hey Dora-the-Kid!"

**Dora-the-Kid:** "Yeah?"

**Me:** "Haha… America is a funny woman."

**Dora-the-Kid:** "Not my position."

**Me:** "Shut up!"

**Dora-the-Kid **_(smiling dangerously)_**:** "Pretty Cure…"

**Me:** "QUIET! Damn it this is a show…"

…then I looked into the audience. They kept waiting for my choice. So quick, I decided…

**Me:** "Okay, let me choose who will be in the next!"

…I pointed my hand, and looked into the place who was the lucky one. And it was chosen…

…slowly…

…slowly…

…and… slowly…

**Me** _(opening eyes)_**:** "This is…"

…and…

**Me:** "What? Spain?"

…this was the first time I called "Spain" in women's. Although Spain is great, but this was their debut…

…but…

**Spain:** "Who afraid on! I'm coming!"

…she jumped to the seats, as I did sit down. I knew she was dancing Flamengo…

…so that's not too hard…

**Tom Cat:** "May I dance Flamengo?"

**Me:** "NO! You create messes too much! GO AND CATCH JERRY!"

**Tom Cat:** "My pleasure."

…Tom seemed interested. As he walked away, I told Dora-med III to shut the door as I talking to Spain…

**Me:** "Mi Señora!" (_My lady!_)

**Spain:** "Thanks. Well said, we can begin now?"

**Me:** "Ola! Let's go!"

…I began to talk now…

**Me:** "My Señora, I can speak about your qualification. You dropped into…"

**Spain:** "Group 2. Dropped with Italy, Czech Republic, Romania, Macedonia and Estonia. Only Italy was our main opponent, meanwhile others weren't."

**Me:** "And so…"

**Spain:** "We started our fight by facing Estonia in Madrid. And we smashed 6-0. Also in Madrid 4 days later, we beat the rival Italy 2-0."

**Me:** "Hhhmmm…"

**Spain:** "But in Aranjuez and Fuenlabrada… we suffered difficult winnings. We hardly beat the Romanians 1-0 and later, 3-2 against Czechs. But at least we knew how strong they were. In the last against Macedonia, we got a 12-0 victory."

**Me:** "Last match at home?"

**Spain:** "That's end our home matches. And we started to fight on their homesoils. First, we traveled to Italy, which ended 0-0."

**Me:** "Lucky. Italy is not weak."

**Spain:** "And our campaign turned out easier. We destroyed Macedonia 10-0 in Skopje, Estonia 5-0 in Talinn, 2-0 Romania in Iași, and 1-0 Czech Republic in Písek."

**Me:** "So you offically passed through?"

**Spain:** "Of course. We lost to England, and now, we beat Italy."

…kill chickens to threaten monkeys, wow…

**Me:** "That's great."

**Spain:** "That's our last. Oh well, what did you want?"

**Me:** "How about the campaign in 2015 Canada?"

…with a debutant in the young-aged tournament like Women's World Cup, this could be a high chance. But both of them were on the top of women's football…

…so nothing sure she wanted to gain more experience…

…

…

**Spain:** "We must win it!"

…but this answer shocked me: win the Women's World Cup… on its debut? Oh wow they're crazy. Spain might have a strong team, but in women's, Germany and United States did play _Tiki-taka_ better than them…

**Me:** "Okay, do you think so?"

**Spain:** "We got advantage, from Catalunya."

…meanwhile I saw Catalunya shook her head as she disagreed about it. She really had a secret aversion on Spain. I know, right? Yeah yeah yeah…

**Me:** "Well then… if you need luck… then hope so."

…and El Matadora…

**El Matadora:** "Ola! Let's Flamenco!"

**Me:** "Damn it dance another way."

…but he danced. So all Tom, Jerry, Butch and The Doraemons danced Flamenco. The dance, comes from Andalusia, is my fav…

…I thought I would calm…

…but in fact, I saw the fans also did it…

…

…

…

**Me:** "Alright, let's fun!"

…I joined too. I danced Flamenco…

…with the joyfuls… of everybody…


	9. Japan

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

…after getting sick on it, I must have to prepare…

…for the next interview…

**Me:** "Jerry! Thomas! Bring something new!"

…and they did…

**Tom Cat:** "Here, okay?"

…it was…

…no, way! Yayoi Kise, Cure Peace! She was there. But Tom's way to carry her on was…

**Yayoi Kise:** "How disgrace! LET ME OUT!"

…Tom was pulling the skirt and she smashed Tom's head…

…Jerry laughed…

**Me:** "SHUT UP!"

**Men!Cameroon:** "You are idiot! Let's pick! Waiting for more time is useless!"

**Men!Egypt:** "Fuck…"

**Me:** "ALRIGHT SHUT UP! Yayoi, may you go back please?"

…Yayoi is very a shy girl, so this action could not make me happy…

…but behind me, somekind of darkness was closing…

**Jerry Mouse:** "Ellen Kurokawa?"

**Me:** "Okay I scared! Now let's…"

…even though, a special girl decided to stop these messes. She was fluent in Japanese, language that I couldn't understand…

…even Tom and Jerry. Only The Doraemons knew…

**El Matadora:** "Wang did not be there. Lucky one!"

**Me:** "IF this were Kanade…"

**El Matadora:** "Shut up man! Listen, I've a ton of plan…"

**Me:** "Talking enough. She finished it…"

…I turned very surprise, but not too hard to realize: Japan. Queen of World and Asia…

…but after her nation was knocked by the Emiratis in 2015 Asian Cup I had a ton reason to worry…

**Me:** "El, move out!"

**El Matadora:** "Yes yes yes I will."

…Matadora moved away. Then, I soon laughed…

**Me:** "Japan! Defending champions. Okay come in!"

…I quickly decided that Japan would make a speech today. So she was chosen to sit down…

…lucky…

**Me:** "Hi Japan."

**Japan:** "Arigato!"

**Me:** "Yes yes. Okay, so let's talk about your World Cup qualifying, okay?"

…in my head the memory of 4 years ago in Germany still exist…

…even Germany and Prussia still felt pains. With them, winning 2014 Brazil is not enough, they must revenge…

…I looked into their faces. It seemed like they were carefully watching…

**Me:** "I think Germany wanna revenge too."

**Japan:** "Huh?"

**Me:** "With Ludwig, 7-1 is not enough. They need a 7-1 on you."

**Japan:** "Hhhmmm… okay, get enough. So, what will we talk?"

**Me:** "Good. My target is the story about your qualification. The 2014 AFC Asian Cup of Women will be talked today. What about it now?"

**Japan:** "My first title, maybe?"

**Me:** "Thank you. So from now, let's talk about that. What did you know about it?"

**Japan:** "I knew…"

…she mentioned back…

…then she wrote to me…

**Japan:**

"_My story began in Ho Chi Minh City. At first, we did not play well after being led 0-2 by the Australians. But we proved to them that Australia was not the only one: we drew 2-2. After that, we easily smashed Vietnam 4-0 and Jordan we added 3 goals. We ended with 1__st__ place, qualified to World Cup and semi-final, with higher goal difference._

_But quickly, we faced an high-qualified enemy: China. China, 8 times champion, runners-up in World Cup. Japan and China were determined by a battle. In Thong Nhat, we led 1-0, but China managed 1-1 after 90'. In late 30', Azusa Iwashimizu scored 2-1, helped us advance to final._

_And in final, we must gather to face on Queen Australia. And our game started very hard. Australia showed that was not lucky they gained the cup. We played brave. As the Queen, I knew how to disable the Aussies. And Azusa once again saved us by a 1-0 victory. We won, and finally we qualified… as the top of Asia._

_And I hope Nadeshiko will win again."_

**Me:** "So… you wanna win again?"

**Japan:** "Yes. I'm ready to do this again. Will you?"

**Me:** "Uhhhh…"

**Japan:** "Okay, thanks. By a way… your mother is calling."

**Me:** "WHAT? MY MOM?!"

…oh dear… I must go! My mother… so I quickly ran out, did not care for anything. All of them watched…

**Men!Sweden:** "Mother?"


	10. Breaking time

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**A breaking moment**_

* * *

…in after a moment, I must stand to speak with my mom…

…I…

**Me:** "Mom… I'm sorry…"

**Mother:** "Next time do not forget to help me."

**Me:** "Yes yes… I'm sure I won't make any mistake."

**Mother:** "Good job son. Now… GET OUT!"

…OUCH! Damn I don't want to hear this. After all I ran out and when I came back the show…

…

…

**Me:** "WHAT?"

…all of these had become… full of messes. The war! I must call it was the war! Too much damages! Who? Who did this? Who…

**Me:** "Mama…"

…chair, stage, stand… all in dusk. I would not ask anything…

**Me:** "OH MY GOD! **AAAAAHHHHHHHH…**"

…they were all lying. Yayoi Kise? Yes she was here! Tom and Jerry too! The Doraemons? Okay they were! Canada, America, Egypt, Ukraine, Russia, Australia, Thailand…

…they joined. Even Phineas and Ferb! Oh wait, from far were…

…the Smile Pretty Cures! GOD…

…NESS…

**Me:** "SOMEONE EXPLAINS WHAT HAPPENED HERE! **NNNNOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW…**"

…I believe these messes had related to them, a lot! So I'd check out…

…and after they woke up, they would find out…

…a surprise…


	11. Cleaning

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**After a day… **_

* * *

**Me:** "So, please excuse me but I need one of you EXPLAIN!"

…all of them stood up. Yayoi Kise, the yellow Cure, she looked like… a crybaby…

**Yayoi Kise:** "Hhhhh… he did! He played sex…"

…she pointed into El Matadora. The Doraemons also made a half-circle standing around him…

**The Doraemons:** "IT'S HIM!"

**El Matadora:** "No it's from Francis's idea! I'm guilty!"

**Men!France:** "Damn you…"

…they began blaming on other. I saw the scene so noisy and large of quarrels. Tom Cat…

**Tom Cat:** "Hey, I know who did!"

…I thought I could trust him…

**Me:** "Who?"

**Tom Cat:** "Maybe… Ivan and Boyster."

**Me:** "WHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?"

…my scream stalled the noises. All of them looked into my eyes. I was surprising…

**Me** _(whispering on Tom's ear)_**:** "You meant… Russia and Boyster?"

**Jerry Mouse:** "He's lying. He did."

**Me:** "What?"

**Tom Cat:** "Shut up! You fucking mouse…"

**Jerry Mouse:** "Not just him only, but also… Libya, Oman, Algeria and Grunkle Stan."

**Me:** "Stan the Muslim?"

**Tom Cat:** "Get out from you asshole answer little faggot!"

…they came to fight. I really angered…

…so, I must feel… angry. But I would never think about…

**Kanade Minamino:** "IT'S NOT FROM TOM OR JERRY!"

**Me, Tom and Jerry:** "WWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?"

**Kanade Minamino:** "It's from the person who came from…"

…surprisingly, two came from the gate. One seemed very older, and one… looked very young, same age with Kanade. The old had a voice sounds like from a Spanish-speaking nation, and the girl… had a full of Japanese face with long-violet hair…

…and I knew this person…

**Me:** "Luís Suárez? And she is… Ellen Kurokawa?"

…"the Vampire" was yelling…

**Luís Suárez:** "You dare to attack me by Negatone, Seiren?"

**Ellen Kurokawa:** "I'm no longer Seiren! Trust me!"

**Luís Suárez:** "HAH! I'm a Vampire! I'm a Barcelona player, and a Vampire. I can't be killed by a silly Negatone. But you used it to attack my people! You want to murder all the population in Catalunya? Gracias for bringing yourself…"

…something told me that the Vampire had been under problem. Yet, I could not understand why he knew a lot about Negatone…

…so he had a secret. But sadly…

**Men!England:** "GET THAT URUGUAYAN!"

…Suárez was shocked so he decided to run away. He turned into the dark shadow, and moved out…

…so only Ellen. But Ellen did not say anything… only Kanade came and helped her…

…meanwhile I asked the cat and mouse…

**Me:** "Are you correct?"

**Jerry Mouse:** "I think… not…"

…I felt disappointed. Arthur almost caused trouble for trying to get "the Vampire". Meanwhile, Hummy and Shamour ran to the gate. Tom and Butch, all were tired with cats, now… cats again? Even Tom and Butch are cats, but they disliked to have another kittens…

**Butch Cat:** "CATS! KILL THEM!"

…I turned my eyes…

**Me:** "Hey Butch, might be you had caused those trouble, huh?"

…Butch stood up. He pulled his claws out…

**Butch Cat:** "No no… not me, please…"

…even I asked many times, no one answer. So I decided…

**Me:** "Okay, fun enough. Let's return to the show, okay?"

…all breezed. Like… escaping from dungeon. By somehow. But I would not leave this…

…now…


	12. Mexico

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

**Me:** "What a work…"

…that day, I must say: messes! I hate messes…

**Men!Lebanon:** "Are you seriously think that's fine? I'm not sure…"

**Men!Croatia:** "You may shut up for a moment."

…meanwhile, moving out from here, I suddenly realized that I must continue the show. So…

**Me:** "Okay, back on track, I will say about the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup. The battle of Queen will be going to decide the champion. I'd made a speech with a lot of people, so now… let's go!"

…all crowd cheered! The noises from everywhere. If I had been in Barcelona I would have had to die on Camp Nou…

**Me:** "NOW… PLEASE SIT DOWN, I'M GOING TO SELECT… THE NEXT!"

…"**YEAH!**" that was the last noise. They waited me when I was raising my finger, pointing-pointing-pointing…

…everywhere…

**Tom and Jerry:** "Is he seriously think that would select somebody?"

**Men!South Africa:** "I'm not sure…"

**Me:** "The next is…"

…watering watering… so tense…

…

…

…

**Me:** "PLEASE WELCOME… MEXICO!"

…madame Mexico! Mexico, nation which having a lot of stories about Zorro, Aztec, Mexican wave, Estádio Azteca, drugs, Pancho Villa…

…and now, Mexico! Mexico… I could see Guillermo Ochoa, Paul Aguilar, Miguel Layún, Andrés Guardado appearances…

…Ochoa and Layún. No wonder why I saw so many Lebanese and Moroccan flags. Ochoa is Moroccan Mexican, while Layún is Lebanese Mexican. That's easy…

**Me:** "Wow, Arabs must be cheering for Mexico."

**Mexico:** "More than that…"

…and the most special, Mexico wearing the mask of Zorro! Zorro Mexicano…

**Spectators:** "MEXICO! MEXICO! MEXICO! MEXICO! MEXICO! …"

**Me:** "What a fan…"

**Mexico:** "Thanks. Now on, I'll make a speech. Let's begin, my amigo!"

…VIVA LA MEXICO…

…meanwhile, Australia used the sign, noticing me that Mexico had some surprise. The champion of 2015 Asian Cup had a lot of thing to speak huh…

**Me:** "Hahaha I know I know. Okay, sit down, Mexico."

**Mexico:** "Muchas gracias!" (_Thank you!_)

…more than we thought…

**Me:** "Okay, ola, Mexico. You and me. Now, Zorro, let's talk about your journey."

**Mexico:** "Well, let's start. I'll begin with… the battle of CONCACAF Gold Cup… for girls."

**Tom and Jerry:** "Seriously, she looks like Randy Orton…"

**Me:** "Shut up there's no Wiper you dumbs!"

…I could see it…

**Guillermo Ochoa:** "HAHAHAHA… your assistants need to be taught… HAHAHAHA…"

**Alexis Sánchez:** "Hey Mexican what did you think? Chilean chili?"

…what was Alexis doing here? That Chilean…

Me: "Okay, now Mexico, please start."

**Mexico:** "Our journey did not come so well… at first, we lost 0-1 to Costa Rica. And after this shocking loss, we smashed the non-FIFA team Martinique 10-0. Even though, we must pass through Jamaica…"

**Me:** "So, you won?"

**Mexico:** "3-1. Our campaign continued but this was in America. So we faced the host. And sadly, we lost. 0-3. But that was not different since America is no.1. In that case, we had to play in third-place."

**Me:** "And your opponent…"

**Mexico:** "Trinidad and Tobago. We thought we would beat them but unfortunately they were much stronger. After drawing 2-2 on 90', we realized that we must win. We did not want penalty."

**Me:** "And the last result…"

**Mexico:** "Charyln Corral saved us. 2 goals. 4-2. Mexico qualified. And welcome to Canada 2015. We played for the tournament."

**Me:** "Very proud, Mexico."

…all fans slapped its hands. But they knew it would no longer…

**Me:** "So I saw all of your campaign. What a wonderful story. Mexico… do you have any preparation before the tournament?"

**Mexico:** "We must play to quarter-final. Or even else."

**Me:** "What makes you think so far?"

**Mexico:** "In Mexico everyone can do it."

**Me:** "Well then, in that case… Okay, if you can, will you surpass… Colombia, England and France?"

**Mexico:** "Them?"

…Mexico thought about England, France and Colombia. Colombia, she knew, but France and England…

…she had to worry more…

**Me:** "In that case you really, really wanna change everything?"

**Mexico:** "Of course."

**Me:** "HHmmm… OLE!"

…all of them: "OLE!" Wow… Mexico, Spain… what a Latin America…

…no wonder why Arabs really, really escaping to Latin America. Even now, so many Arabs still chose Latin America…

**Men!Libya:** "I'll go to Mexico!"

**Men!Lebanon:** "Totally."

**Men!Egypt:** "VIVA LA MEXICO!"

…and I wondered…

**Me:** "Hhhmmm… Latin Americans surely beat the Arabs about that…"

…hhhmmmm…


	13. England

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

**Me:** "I have a ton of job to do now... hhhmmm..."

...I'd just leave the scene for a while. After talking to my mom, I felt depressed... but I must continue...

**Me:** "Okay, who will be next?"

...I looked into everyone...

...but none of them made a speech...

**Me:** "No one? Okay, so I will select..."

…but before I look, surprisingly, England raised her hand...

**England:** "Maybe it's my time."

...I was surprised. But I thought...

**Me:** "So... Alice, you wanna join?"

**England:** "In that case... yes."

**Me:** "Well,... enjoy."

…I saw England volunteered herself. Different... but I accepted. To make it faster, I tole her to speak, but... in a different condition...

**England:** "Okay."

…I turned off the light...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...surprisingly...

...all of us were flying. Flying. Very difficult, and different. That's meant...

**Me:** "I will speak to you without gravity."

**England:** "No gravity? What?"

**Me:** "All the room was under my control. So... there would be no gravity. But it was designed specially to keep oxygen inside."

**England:** "Wow wow wow..."

**Me:** "Calm. Now, we will start to speak. Can you tell me about your moves to 2015 Canada?"

**England:** "Hhhmm..."

...she was drinking tea...

**Me:** "C'mon!"

**England:** "Okay okay. Now, take that list: we dropped on the group where we are in with Ukraine, Belarus, Montenegro, Turkey and Wales. Wales is very familiar to us, but I wasn't sure about others."

**Me:** "Wasn't your campaign easy?"

**England:** "Might be. But at least distance between women's were large, so... we could say it easier than we thought before. First was against Belarus, as we won 6-0."

**Me:** "Belarus might very angry on it. She will be..."

**England:** "Doesn't matter. Later we destroyed Turkey 8-0. So that we easily topped on group. But to be sure, we must win against Wales. You know... Wales has Gareth Bale, Aaron Ramsey, but their women's is even stronger. So we faced a hard time before winning 2-0. 2-0 for English team."

**Me:** "Three win, at..."

**England:** "At home. But the rematch against Turkey would be my first away match. But Turkey, and all of Islamic nations, have a same problem: women's prohibition of activism. And not hard to realize we won, only this time, not 4 double 2."

**Me:** "4-0."

**England:** "But soon, we returned home. Unlike our previous meeting, our opposition was Montenegro. But I was surprised: in men's, Montenegro made us feel hard, but in women's... they play like never play football."

**Me:** "HAHAHAHAHAHA..."

...all spectators laughed... They laughed a lot, but Arthur did not act...

**Men!England:** "That's very normal."

**England:** "Couldn't agree more, Arthur. We are going to talk."

...all was silent...

**Me:** "Okay okay... so the result was..."

**England:** "9-0."

...of course, flying on the sky of the show, I was opening my eyes when I saw... 9-0...

**Me:** "9-0?"

**England:** "At least better than Argentina 0-11 Germany in 2007."

**Me:** "You meant... Montenegro?"

**England:** "Yes. But we will have to fight for the last home match against Ukraine. We knew Ukraine. Ukraine participated in their 2009 Euro debut, so they were strong. Suddenly, we got an unexpected win..."

**Me:** "Unexpected?"

**England:** "Thanked Dowie and Aluko, we smashed Ukraine 4-0. And our home matches ended with no goal conceeded, win both."

**Me:** "And you began your journey in enemy's soils."

**England:** "Belarus. Yes, Belarus. We faced them in Minsk but Belarus lost 0-3. In that case, we could have managed better result if we had defeated Ukraine without conceeding. But we won 2-1, marking our first conceeded goal."

**Me:** "Top on the group,... and... suffered a goal."

**England:** "But that doesn't matter anymore. We were continuing easier and easier: winning 4-0 over Wales in Cardiff, and in Montenegro... was a 10-0 smash."

...now I opened my eyes...

**Me:** "10-0? So you topped on group, with conceeding 1 goal only?"

**England:** "Yup."

...Alice... she still drank tea even without gravity. So I decided...

**Me:** "Okay staff, put us down."

...and...

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Me:** "Where the hell are they?"

…

…

**England:** "Okay, you may stop. Do you know our real wish in Canada?"

**Me:** "Wish?"

**England:** "You see, our men's team is turning worse. They failed in Euro 2008, eliminated in 2014 World Cup. But our women's team at least entered to Euro finals, and we were not eliminated from group stage of Women's World Cup. Trust me... we must participate in semi."

**Me:** "SEMI-FINAL?"

**England:** "We can do it, right?"

**Me:** "Well... maybe. Okay, what talents you got?"

**England:** "Fara Williams, Eniola Aluko, Casey Stoney, Katie Chapman, Toni Duggan... but we had to wait the future. Mark Sampson, the Welsh man, will responsible for it."

**Me:** "Before that you lost 0-3 to Germany. I really, really had to worry..."

**England:** "Don't worry... you will see."

**Me:** "But be careful, Alice... France, Colombia and Mexico are going to wait you."

**England:** "No problem. Remember, behavior makes to be... a man."

…

…

...Kingsman, again...

...but now, I had to ask...

**Me:** "Thanks, Alice, but... WHERE ARE MY STAFFS?"

...of course, because we were flying...

...where were they?


	14. Thailand

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

…another boring day…

**Me:** "Damn these days. I felt… edge…"

…I looked back to the street road. I saw everything from the window but seemed like I did not wanna go outside. But I saw… nothing… nothing at all…

**Dora-the-Kid:** "Are you alright?"

**Me:** "Fine, thanks."

…few days ago, I rethought about my mother. But what the hell? Nothing. So I decided to move out…

**Me:** "Now, get back to job. Okay, we passed through 11 nations over 24. And now… let's walk through Europe, shall we?"

**Nigeria:** "HEY!"

**Me:** "Nahh, I'm just kidding. In fact I'll make a vote. Now, everybody, put your phone. You will receive letter few minutes."

…the audience stood up all! They put the telephone, and checked in…

**Egypt:** "Choose… one of them?"

Me: "I've eliminated 11 nations. So now you must put another 13 nations. Go on."

**Men!Egypt:** "You should know it sooner."

**Egypt:** "Shut up!"

**Me:** "Okay, have you finished your vote? Let's start."

…turning silent…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and… set…

**Me:** "Great job. Now, check out the result."

…I saw the result. All last remaining still in 0%. And…

…and…

…and…

…

…

…

**Me:** "WHAT?"

…the result made me amazed, even… a bit of… shocks. But I could not take it… DAMN…

**Me:** "So this is your turn… Thailand."

**Thailand:** "ME?"

**Me:** "Okay, please go down."

…seemed like Thailand had a bit of shock. But I… "damn it!" that was my words. Thailand must be very special…

**Me:** "Let's go, milady."

**Thailand:** "Well… thanks."

**Me:** "Sit in."

…this was Thailand's first appearance. Obiviously she never knew anything about World Cup…

**Me:** "And set. Now, everybody, please tell me the feelings when Thailand made a debut in a World Cup."

…I did not think about it. Thailand: 54%, highest on the first vote…

**Thailand:** "So, this is very awesome. At first I would not think about that, especially Vietnam was the host, and was expected to win."

**Me:** "And so you… okay, now let's get to work. Let's open with 2014 AFC Women's Asian Cup, shall we?"

**Thailand:** "Thanks mate."

**Me:** "Witnesses back to 2014 in Ho Chi Minh City. All the matches played in two Stadiums. And you qualified by beating Iran, Philippines and Bangladesh, right?"

**Thailand:** "Of course."

**Me:** "And you dropped to group B. The group that had…"

**Thailand:** "Oh yeah, I know. Thailand we stayed with South Korea, China and Myanmar. North Korea was banned, so this was our chance."

**Me:** "So your campaign had begun."

**Thailand:** "Not really well. Our game started with a 0-7 losses to China and 0-4 to South Korea. Both of them was quite development more than us."

**Me:** "So your last chance was to face Myanmar."

**Thailand:** "And yes. About Myanmar, they were not strong at all. The good thing that they were a part of ASEAN. But Vietnam could beat them, so what about us? 2-1 was our final score. And so we qualified to play-off."

…now this must be tense…

**Thailand:** "Play-off was Vietnam vs. Thailand, in Thong Nhat Stadium with over 20.000 spectators. This would be tense. In the first half, we managed a 0-0 draw, a hard draw. If that was in My Dinh it would be different."

**Me:** "And then?"

**Thailand:** "But no! The Vietnamese could NOT! They beat us in 2008 AFF Cup right on Rajamangala, so we must do it on their homesoil. Kanjana Sungngoen scored in 48'. Later she scored again, in 65'. Now we showed that they made pains in 2008, we repeated in 2014!"

…suddenly I remembered 2008 AFF Cup. Vietnam beat the Thais 3-2 after two legs, with a 2-1 win right on Thailand. Because that, the Thais decided to get revenge…

**Thailand:** "Only then, the Vietnamese awakened. But too late. They managed a goal in 86' thanked for Dung, sadly not enough. After the referee blew her whistle, in Bangkok fans cheered and rejoined with happiness, marked history that Thailand participated in World Cup."

**Me:** "Really?"

…my face looked… bad. Why? I don't… know…

**Me:** "Shit! Damn… the time will not wait for me. Okay Thailand, you won 2-1. So what can you do when you are in… group stage with Germany, Norway and Ivory Coast?"

…I might see Didier Drogba. That Ivorian reminded back the past, when Ivory Coast participated in 2006 WC as debutant…

**Thailand:** "We can be eliminated… But we must get a point!"

…seeing the face of Thailand, wow I remembered Drogba immediately. So then, I heard the drunk voice from the telephone. The phone was ringing, sounds very… bad…

**Me:** "Damn, the drunk has returned! So, Thailand,… wish you got best lucks."

**Thailand:** "ด้วยสิ่งที่ดีที่สุด" (_With the best things._)

**Me:** "Hhhmmm…"

…in Thai, she should say "Wish". Why it was "With"? I did not know either…

…

**Me:** "I should go now."


	15. Ivory Coast

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

…damn, I got sneezed. Each years when weather changing, I suffer it…

**Me:** "Damn… sneezing! Always! Weather making me bad!"

**Jerry Mouse:** "Do you need medicine?"

**Me:** "I'm fine okay?"

**Jerry Mouse:** "Uhhh… okay…"

…I really hate the weather changing. Hate a lot. Same like when Italians and Greeks hate the Turks…

…oh yeah, they mentioned it…

**Men!Greece:** "Stupid Turk! Go heal for him!"

**Men!Turkey:** "You never know about Ottoman Empire do you?"

**Men!South Italy:** "I'm speaking seriously."

**Men!Turkey:** "I'M SPEAKING? Are you mad Lovino? Italy and whole nation facing mafias damn you idiot."

…and a course, Brazil, Argentina, Mexico… all Latinos hate the Turks due to Italian immigrants and influence… somehow…

**Men!Argentina:** "Man, this asshole Turks do know we hate them. In my nation so many Arabs running away from Turks, living peacfully with Italians."

**Men!Brazil:** "So do we. Agree with Argentina. Damn the Turks."

**Men!Mexico:** "Well said, stupid ISIS now allying with cartels."

…seemed like Europe also agreed at all. But once again Alfred…

**Men!America:** "Hello! SOME HAMBURGER?"

**Me:** "You came right on time. Now… STOP THEM FOR ME!"

…Alfred came right on time. Even though he did not have much feeling on Armenia, but at least he showed his mercy…

**Men!America:** "Okay stop please. Right now I'm worrying about AIIB."

**Men!England:** "Alfred, this is hilarious huh? You know, Turkey likes insulting Europe, he respects nobody even though he tried to make friend. You faced 11/9, remember?"

**Men!America:** "Are you insane? Maybe. But not all Muslims are bad at all. Turks are example."

**Men!Bulgaria:** "No wonder why Koreans admired their favorite killer so much."

…suddenly hearing that made some Korean spectators…

…angered…

**1****st**** Korean:** "DAMN YOU BULGARIA!"

**2****nd**** Korean:** "Hahahah hilarious, do you feel ashamed on it Bulgaria?"

**3****rd**** Korean:** "We thanked Turks for Korean war. But that doesn't mean you hate us because of Turks!"

**4****th**** Korean:** "LONG LIVE OTTOMAN!"

…meanwhile the Thais really hate Koreans, so the Thais replied by booing…

…and I got mad…

**Me:** "SHUT UP! Get fucked haters! Get focus to here now!"

**Russia:** "Turkey looks handsome than the past."

**Men!Russia:** "But he never changes."

**Me:** "DON'T CARE ABOUT TURKS, BULGARIANS OR ITALIANS. Currently I'm trying to talk! So please QUIET!"

…

…

…

…

…and finally I got a silent moment…

**Me:** "Good. Now let's start. Think to future for a moment, sooner or later, women's must be respected on international stage. So I'll continue. But… hey Morocco, do you have a sister?"

**Morocco:** "In that case… not yet."

**Me:** "About Turkey and Greece? Can you become… sisters?"

…looks fine. Turkey and Greece (women), looking that they were friendlier…

…than the men's…

**Turkey and Greece:** "Forget about Heracles and Sadik problems, okay? Cheer."

**Men!Turkey:** "Hey not fair!"

**Me:** "Yes fair. But please, let sit down, and we will begin to choose… the next nation. Are you ready Dora-nichov?"

…Dora-nichov nodded…

**Me:** "One set. One… two… three!"

…the light turned off… I made another game again…

**Audience:** "Hey hey hey what's wrong?"

…nobody knew. That's fun…

…and…

**Me:** "Wait… IVORY COAST! WHAT A SURPRISE!"

**Didier Drogba:** "Uchacha! Uchacha! Uchacha! It's Ivory Coast my brethren!"

**Yaya Touré and Kolo Touré:** "Côte d'Ivoire?" (_Ivory Coast?_)

…why I knew? Let me tell you…

…yesterday I'd replaced one of 24 nation's into an anti-gravity one (of course not counting for the first 12). Who sit down, she/he would fly…

**Me:** "It is an honor to meet Ivory Coast."

…Ivory Coast, the nation had suffered two civil wars, but with Drogba, and all of Ivorian hearts, they united again. Even war to war. Ivory Coast also did not wish for money unlike Algeria (they had oils), Nigeria, Ghana and Cameroon last year…

**Ivory Coast: **"Nice to meet you."

**Me:** "Haha, once again. To meet an Ivorian is my honor."

**Ivory Coast:** "Maybe you can visit Abidjan."

**Me:** "Somehow… okay, I'm very surprised when Ivory Coast qualified to 2015 Women's World Cup for the first time. The men's had been in famous for 1992 and 2015 CAN, three decisive WCs (never qualified through group stage). In Africa, strongest in FIFA is Algeria… but in the heart, strongest team is Ivory Coast…

…but not in women side until now."

**Ivory Coast:** "You underestimate us too much, mate. Even sitting with Germany, Norway and Thailand, we shall never give up."

**Me:** "Okay, hilarious is over. Now… I want you, to tell the story how you participated to 2015 Canada?"

**Ivory Coast:** "Uhhhh… okay."

…

…

…

…I'd to wait for five minutes…

**Me:** "Let's get on."

**Ivory Coast:** "Hhhhmmm, I started our CAN campaign in 1991, when the first women's CAN was organized. But I'd to wait until 2012. This was our first ever appearance in CAN."

**Me:** "And you crashed out, right?"

**Ivory Coast:** "Yup but with ah 5-0 over Ethiopia, we got hope. And we did return into 2014 CAN."

**Me:** "So…"

**Ivory Coast:** "We're not in a good group. It included host Namibia, Queen Nigeria and Zambia. We started with a 2-4 loss to Nigeria, until we shockingly defeated host 3-1."

**Me:** "Wow, that's special."

**Ivory Coast:** "But the last match we drew 1-1 to Zambia. Luckily Namibia lost, so they were out. We went in and played in semi-final for the first time, against Cameroon."

**Me:** "I watched that you lost didn't you?"

**Ivory Coast:** "Hhh… yeah. We lost 1-2 after 120' so we must got a play-off ticket, the third-place. We met South Africa, the giant of Africa."

**Me:** "And so you played…"

**Ivory Coast:** "We opened by suffering a massive attacks from South Africa. But we stood well… we knew South Africa had been in Olympics so we could not underestimate her."

**Me:** "And…"

**Ivory Coast:** "We played defense. We were not strong so we kept waiting. And after 45' we tied 0-0."

**Me:** "Second half?"

**Ivory Coast:** "Our game was not finished. Clemente told us 'not surrender'. And we died with honor. With all of our wishes to the Ivorians who suffered the stupid civil war, we played. And…

…

…

…in 84', Ida Guehai made history! 1-0! Iovry Coast now had a chance to qualify…

…

…

…oh… YES! WE WON! 1-0! We finally booked a place in Canada 2015. This is not a dream. It is the truth! YEAH!"

…she dance like a jungle woman. And I sat down. But… I enjoyed it…

**Me:** "Nice work Ivorian."

**Ivory Coast:** "Do you think we could do better than the men's? I don't underestimate them… but I think this time is for ladies."

**Me:** "Thailand, Germany and Norway… all are waiting…"

**Ivory Coast:** "We will not be afraid. We are not strongest… but we will play. For honor of Ivory Coast, Ivorians and our cultures."

**Me:** "Well then… good luck, Wild Elephants."

…and she danced… like a wild elephant… man, not good…

**Didier Drogba:** "Don't worry mates, there would be no more…"

…and…

…

…

…

…BLAM! I saw…

**Me:** "What the… elephants? OH C'MON!"


	16. Plan

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

…Ivory Coast making messes again! Why Ivorians relationship with elephants so long? Arghhh…

**Iran:** "Are you hurt?"

**Me:** "Thanks Iran. But I'm okay."

**Tom Cat:** "Don't be cold like this man."

**Me:** "What' ever. Now let me continue. Okay… today I'll interview…

…

…

…

…no one!"

…they all shocked…

**Men!North Italy:** "What?"

…but someone thought it was a chance. After Australia arrested 5 terrorists, one of them was a leader, a Turk…

**Men!Greece:** "Good job Australia! Sevdet Besim, Turkish Australian terrorist captured."

**Men!Turkey:** "You… DAMN…"

**Me:** "Alright calm. Do you remember what happened few days before?"

…they shook. Of course none wanna remember…

**Audience:** "What happened?"

**Me:** "Okay I see. But hey, do you need help?"

**Audience:** "No."

**Me:** "Fine. So… what should we do?"

…they all laughed… but I did not feel fun…

…even so, I decided to…

**Me:** "TOM! JERRY! COME! I got a plan…"

…I secretly spoke to Tom and Jerry. But Tom and Jerry did not really or fully understand. Although so hard, but finally they listened to me…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…30 minutes later…

**Me:** "Hah! Yes… did you buy it?"

**Jerry Mouse:** "100%. But Tom almost ruined it…"

**Tom Cat:** "SHUT UP!"

**Arnold:** "Uhhh, are you sure about it?"

**Me:** "Go ask yourself. Now… I'm having a plan…"

…of course nobody knew what plan. But they watched me laugh. Not loud, but calm and… dangerous…

**Me:** "Hihihihih…"

…I would know…


	17. Germany

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

...after making a plan, I decided to...

**Me:** "In that case, I must do this. Please welcome..."

...but in outside, somebody was making noise. It must be Prussia. Gilbert! Damn him. He interrupted again...

...this time, by WWE. He smashed someone...

**Men!Prussia:** "Damn Doofenshmirtz! I should speak to Russia for this."

**Me:** "You are the next on my list, Prussia."

**Men!Prussia:** "ME?"

**Me:** "No, I'll invite Prussia and Germany... in female, not you."

**Men!Prussia:** "You meant..."

**Me:** "Yes. Yesterday when I walked through the street, Ludwig advised me to invite some big, bully men from WWE. You love WWE don't you?"

...all of them turned quiet. Because I declared that I would invite WWE fighters, everyone was excited. But the more WWE, more violent would come...

**Me:** "Okay, so please, Germany and Prussia, welcome to the stage."

**Germany:** "Me?"

**Me:** "Steel lady, walk up. And... your sister too."

**Germany:** "Can you wait for her? She would be late."

**Me:** "Haizzz..."

...thinking about it, I felt... edge. But only bringing these warriors I could be safer. So... Germany went down, with the cheers. She is one of the world's strongest football team, same like the men's...

**Me:** "Please welcome... GERMANY, TWO TIMES CHAMPIONS!"

**Germany:** "HEIL DEUTSCHLAND!" (_LONG LIVE GERMANY!_)

**Me:** "Thanks. Please sit down. And now...

...

...

...

...

...present..."

...a Russian marching song appeared with a man, a big fat pro-Russian man. I knew that guy...

**Me:** "RUSEV!"

...the Bulgarian! I knew in Bulgaria, 95% are pro-Russian...

...Rusev actually was Miroslav Barnyashev, a Bulgarian wrestler. But did not understand why, Americans considered him as "Russian"? Just because he speaks Bulgarian close to Russian? Not likely...

**Rusev:** "I'm here! Now, you will taste the Russian blade!"

**Me:** "Thanks thanks thanks but your mission is to keep this in order!"

...suddenly, another song, like a Mexican, was sung. It was...

**Me:** "And now, please welcome... LUCHA DRAGONS!"

...it's Kalisto and Sin Cara! They were here! All the fans cheered as Kalisto and Sin Cara jumped into the stage...

**Rusev:** "I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE..."

**Me:** "Shut up! Who said you only? I invited a lot."

...actually, Kalisto and Sin Cara were just in position. I told them (especially Kalisto) that I need some bodyguards. But I also warned them about Rusev. When Rusev gone mad, they knew how to do. Right now, they were in my plan...

**Kalisto:** "Okay, I realize why."

**Me:** "Okay, now, Germany, I knew you are very strong, but think about it, in Women's World Cup that was different, right?"

**Germany:** "Gladly. But it mustn't be easy huh? Well said, but large distance might cause problem too."

**Me:** "I know..."

...and now, I saw the gate opened. It was her, Prussia! Prussia was late...

...but on her hands grabbed some files...

**Prussia:** "I got this!"

**Germany:** "Thanks. Now, my sister, let tell them the story we have to face for."

...ah, a ton of paper. She also took her guitar too. WHAT? Guitar? Didn't she mean...

**Prussia:** "Ahhh... let me tell you...

"_Through our history_

_We are Germans_

_And we play nothing else except honor_

_We travel to home_

_Facing the cold winter_

_Russia..._

_We beat them 9-0_

_But we felt that miss something_

_And through our way_

_Get into Slovenia_

_We defeated 13-0 over Slovene_

_Once again, in Frankfurt_

_Croatia..._

_We won, now 4-0_

_And so we on top._

_Through East Europe, to Slovakia_

_We crushed them all, 6 to 0_

_And with Croatia, we made it 8-0_

_But in Dublin_

_Ireland_

_This was not an easy job_

_We found hard way_

_With a 3-2 win._

_And so we qualified close to the big game_

_But we did not see a new opponent_

_With a 4-0 win at home over Slovenia_

_And thrashing 9-1 Slovakia_

_Getting through the city of cold..._

_...Moskva_

_We grabbed another win_

_Germany 4-1_

_Now we just look for a new adventure_

_And we defeated Ireland 2-0_

_We passed to World Cup 2015_

_Be worry, we are going..._

_...to reclaim..._

_the..._

_...TITLE!_

...done!"

...they slapped its hands. Usual, I saw something great on it...

**Me:** "Well done, girl."

**Prussia:** "Thank you."

**Germany:** "By a way, I knew right? I wanna be the Queen for the third times."

**Me:** "Yeah yeah. But can you sure you are..."

**Prussia:** "Uh uh I know! John Cena?"

...Rusev got mad! He tried to attack...

**Rusev:** "CENA!"

**Me:** "Rusev! STOP!"

...but Rusev seemed like would cause damage. Oh dear. Now I must leave...

**Germany:** "No doubt. That's why you wanna be fast... today."

**Me:** "Yeah yeah. STOP RUSEV!"

...Rusev now saw the picture of John Cena I hung it yesterday, turned crazy and attack. Right then, Kalisto held his neck...

**Kalisto:** "GERONIMO!"

...he... smashed Rusev easily. Rusev fell down. Kalisto stood up while Sin Cara just watched unconcious Rusev...

**Sin Cara:** "No es de extrañar por qué nos eligió." (_No wonder why he chose us._)

...at least. But I knew what would they last talk about, so...

**Me:** "Okay, may we go and drink some tea?"

**Prussia and Germany:** "That's good."

...

...

...

...

...

...yeah that's how we ended...


	18. France

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

...obiviously Rusev's incident, I guessed that no one would be happy on it. But in reality, I did not know...

**Me:** "Good job Kalisto. I feel this is not ended, so you needn't go anywhere."

**Kalisto:** "Do bother you so much?"

**Me:** "No, I'm okay. Well said, I have to be careful."

...they laughed, but I thought... no...

**Me:** "Now, back on our last trip, we would continue to meet nations such as..."

...I listed these nations left, but it would not be easy...

**South Africa:** "Can you be fast?"

...okay I nodded. I still disappointed when South Africa failed to participate on their first Women's World Cup. Although South Africa is one of the strongest women's teams in Africa, behind Nigeria, Equatorial Guinea and Cameroon only, but Olympics was just their debut...

...even they never won the African Cup despite showing in the final many times...

**Me:** "Yeah yeah. Just hold for a second..."

...the match came and went away. It's just spinning. And so did I. I must choose the nation...

**Brazil:** "Great. Now what?"

**Me:** "Okay, madame. Now, let's vote."

...all of them, even the spectators, started voting. They knew that was not easy, but thinking about it made them feel... better...

**Russia:** "Are you finished?"

**Me:** "Anya, please... sit down."

...surprisingly, the vote quite finished very... fast. I decided to cut down the lights. With me, this could be the best decision I'd ever made...

**Me:** "Well well, on the dark of the sky, everybody will look into the stars. The lovely stars of the universe. Wow...

...

...but, only one of them... is chosen... today."

...the vote, which I made and only I knew the result, would be revealed. And...

**Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse:** "Is he seriously believed on it?"

**Sin Cara:** "Who know."

**Doraemon, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho:** "Weird."

...Dora-med III revealed...

**Me:** "AH! At least, please turn on the music. Welcome, France."

...the spectators slapped its hands. France, madame of love...

**France:** "Merci, merci!" (_Thank you, thank you!_)

**Me:** "Oh, of course. Madame France, welcome, and please enjoy your seat."

...meanwhile, I got a report from Spike the Bulldog. My eyes did not change, but I smelt it. Good, I'd found something...

...although...

...I must finish with France first...

**France:** "Francis, where's my glasses?"

**Men!France:** "Oh, sorry. I'm coming!"

**Me:** "Glasses? What are you... thinking?"

**France:** "Oh, for my private only."

**Me:** "Seriously, you're weird."

**France:** "Oh c'mon. I've qualified to Canada, my lovely sister. And only I can realize who is Canada."

**Me:** "Nice. But hey, are you seriously? Now, let's go to the main detail."

**France:** "We'd played their opening match, facing on Kazakhstan. A Central Asian team and we did not drop it. 4-0."

**Me:** "Then?"

**France:** "I did not tell that we travel to Kazakhstan. And later, we quietly traveled to Austria, where we faced and beat them 3-1. Later, next victim was Bulgaria: 10-0 right in Lovech."

**Me:** "Ouch."

**France:** "We had to face Bulgaria twice: after 23 November in Lovech, we must go home in Le Mans to challenge them again. This time, we won 14-0."

...a nightmare for Bulgaria...

**France:** "And a 7-0 thrash over Kazakhstan in Angers, we ensured a ticket to sister Canada. But we must start our bigger game: against Austria, Hungary and Finland. Kazakhstan and Bulgaria weren't strong, but the trio were better than them. So we started by a hard 3-1 win over Austria."

**Me:** "Austria. They're good."

**France:** "You know, I respect Austrians. But we were not weak. Later we beat Hungary 4-0 in Besançon before we did the same one in Budapest."

**Me:** "Agree that you are strong currently. 4th in Germany 2011, 4th in Olympics 2012. Not bad."

**France:** "Our last opponent was Finland. You know, Finland good at women's, bad at men's. So Finland played well. unfortunately we were too powerful: 2-0 in Vantaa and 3-1 in Calais told everything. Qualified with 10 direct wins, we would be in Canada."

...I stood up. I smelt something... like strength... from France...

**Me:** "I guess... your target is bigger than that."

**France:** "Nothing is impossible."

...they watched me and France. Tom and Butch smiled...

**Butch Cat:** "Take a look, bro."

**Tom Cat:** "Totally. What is he doing?"

...in fact...

**Me:** "Hope France won the final of 2015 Women's World Cup."

...

...

...

...

**Men!Lebanon:** "Is that it?"

**Ukraine:** "Hhhmmm..."

...I thought I'd nothing left to say. Now, I'll leave the channel for a moment... to buy...

...foods...

**Me:** "Gladly. Good luck France."

**France:** "Good luck for you too."


	19. Brazil

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

...after all, I still remembered that...

**Me:** "Rusev! Damn him. He almost killed somebody. Great work Kalisto."

**Kalisto:** "Agree."

...well, I thought a lot. Wish I could have more Kalisto. But sincerely, if I had forgotten Sin Cara, he would have smashed me. Sin Cara close to Kalisto...

**Me:** "Great. Now, I will check out."

...after looking a while, we had passed through 15 nations. Now would be the sixteen. Waiting for it, I continued voting...

**Me:** "Now what?"

**Spike the Bulldog:** "For some reason, we are not voting for someone, yet we have to wait."

...I drank water for a moment. Yet they looked at me about it...

**Me:** "Okay, you want some? Let's play."

...I shut down all the lights. Only then, I said...

**Me:** "Listen, everybody. With only 8 nations left, I'll make one of your chairs... disappear! Who late, they must meet me!"

...they suddenly realized that they have to push one of them away. So they started clashing...

**Brazil:** "Hey, it's mine!"

**South Korea:** "MINE!"

**Netherlands:** "WATCH IT!"

**Nigeria:** "Me too!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...finally...

**Me:** "Yes. Now, turn on!"

...and the result was so... surprise! It was...

**Me:** "WHAT? BRASIL?"

...so Brazil was late. She was late. She lost in the game...

**Brazil:** "Just bad luck..."

**Me:** "Okay more fun and joy please. Tom, Jerry, where is the seat now?"

**Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse:** "Nothing different!"

**The Doraemons:** "NOTHING IS WRONG!"

...damn the robot-cats... Hahahaha...

**Me:** "Okay thanks. Now, welcome... BRASIL!"

...they cheered for Brazil but not much than 2014. After humiliating 1-7 loss, Brazil never showed to anyone (except Italy rejected this victory)...

...and now I could realize why Italy disliked Germany a lot...

**Me:** "Welcome, Brasil. It has been a long time."

**Men!South Italy:** "Wow, Brasile! If I am Brasile I will fuck Germany 7-1!"

**Men!Prussia:** "Shut up pro-Brasil loser!"

**Men!South Italy:** "Italy 7-1 Germany! Euro 2016 is coming hahahahaha..."

...I found that why Germany very scared Italy. So I guess if they defeat Italy in the same tournament, they will be the second greatest like France...

**Me:** "Okay not funny at all. Shit down while I began to talk. Okay, Brasil, you are here. What did you expect from Canada 2015?"

**Brazil:** "Winning? We will!"

**Me:** "Remember, you never won any World Cup... for ladies before."

**Brazil:** "Do not underestimate me like that, bro. I still have strength."

...I laughed but I thought about it: what could Brazil do after a 1-7 losses? Except that Italy can "underestimate", the others can't...

...but she thought different...

**Brazil:** "I am a woman. A woman mustn't be same like a man."

**Men!Brazil:** "Hey..."

**Me:** "Okay stop stop. I know. Well, the campaign can be start... now. But before that, tell me, how can you advance to Canada easily?"

...even asking this, I knew one thing: women's football still had a large distance...

**Brazil:** "Okay...

_This is bola!_

_For football..._

_This is bola!_

_For all who fight._

_This is the World Cup_

_not for men, but for ladies_

_And we will tell you_

_How did we do._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Through Ecuador, 2014_

_I was there, to face the bests_

_Of Latinos..._

_Bolivia, Chile, Paraguay_

_And then Argentina to we, Brasil_

_Oh yeah..._

_And the war had started..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_6-0 Bolivia, we won the first_

_4-1 Paraguay, winning the second_

_In the third, we spent hours_

_In the four, was 2-0 Chile_

_And... we qualified..._

_Even we lost 0-2_

_to..._

_Argentina..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_BUT WE ARE ALWAYS STRONG!_

_..._

_In the last round_

_Ecuador_

_Colombia_

_Argentina_

_We did not scare_

_We accepted all_

_And so we were..._

_...fighting to death_

_And we won_

_4-0 Ecuador_

_Argentina_

_With a draw_

_0-0 Colombia_

_So we won_

_2014 COPA AMERICA FEMENINA..._

_See you again_

_in Canada_

_..._

_And we will conquer..._

_World Cup!_

_See you in Canada 2015!_

...done."

...they stood and cheered up. I thought she was good...

**Me:** "So, you seem like you wanna win it."

**Brazil:** "Brazilian men always underestimate the girls. Now after 1-7, I think they need to realize they must respect us."

**Me:** "SO..."

**Brazil:** "Time for ladies to go."

...and Brazil did not talk more. She left away, making me feel fear on her... she shut the door and abandoned the show...

**Me:** "Uhhhh..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Spike the Bulldog:** "We have found the perpetrator. Be ready."

**Me:** "Oh... okay."

...

...

...

...

...


	20. Finally

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

...time did not wait for me anymore...

**Me:** "Okay, hurry. We have a lot of job to do!"

...I was thinking, what was going on. Then, I told something to Spike...

**Me:** "If you think s/he is the main perpatrator, then what should we do?"

**Spike the Bulldog:** "I guess, we can use the trap now."

**Me:** "Trap? Ahhh..."

...I remembered to the weapon that I bought. I laughed... again...

**Me:** "AHAHAHAHAHA... okay, bring me the trap. I would have a lot of fun."

**Spike the Bulldog:** "Okay boss."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Me:** "At last... I'll know who made that chaos before. AHAHAHAHA..."

...

**Tom Cat, Butch Cat and Jerry Mouse:** "Nothing can be sure about that."

**Dora-med III:** "Totally."


	21. Switzerland

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

...tell me on it, I'd like to trap someone...

**Me:** "Okay then, everybody, please calm down. You are going to watch one of your biggest nightmare."

**Men!Switzerland:** "Can you be fast?"

...he always got a gun I see...

**Me:** "Yeah yeah. Did you put the gun outside?"

**Men!Switzerland:** "I did."

**Men!Croatia:** "He's lying."

**Men!Serbia:** "How do you know?"

**Men!Croatia:** "Shut up Serb!"

...again they clashed. But nothing weird. Yeah right...

**Me:** "I will go to job. Now, please... drink water."

...I invited all the lasts to drink. They knew I was laughing, but they feared more trouble, especially when Rusev, Kalisto, Sin Cara, Mark Henry were surrounding...

...and they felt afraid on it...

**Women!Hungary:** "Nothing can be sure for me."

...Elizavéta! Damn it. But I must do this, for good. Other nations had to drink it too...

...

...

...

...

...

**Mexico:** "Done!"

**Croatia and Serbia:** "Finally..."

**Me:** "Okay, now I'll directly choose one of you. It must be..."

...man that was not fun, but to find out who prepared it, I'd no choice...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Me:** "AHA! Switzerland! Come!"

...what? Switzerland? I must be crazy... Nah, I hoped he did not grab any weapons...

**Switzerland:** "Thanks. I'm preparing for it."

...I turned cold. But not my heart, but my body...

**Me:** "Geez..."

**Switzerland:** "I don't carry any weapon, okay?"

**Me:** "Bad... ass."

**Switzerland:** "No problem."

**Sweden:** "No doubt."

...Switzerland got up. And then... she spoke...

**Switzerland:** "Where will we go?"

**Me:** "About a place called... World Cup qualification."

**Switzerland:** "So... okay."

...she walked with me. This time, no seat. I just considered her as a partner...

**Switzerland:** "In our group we had to face Iceland and Denmark, two greatest women's teams. In 2011, we beat Denmark 3-1 but lost to Italy, so we felt... we need more chance. That was the time we get vengeance."

**Me:** "Vengeance?"

**Switzerland:** "Exactly! We smashed 9-0 Serbia like a sign to warn the Icelandics and Danish."

**Iceland and Denmark:** "BOOOOO..."

**Switzerland:** "After 9-0 thrashing to Serbia, we defeated Iceland 2-0 in a battle of death. Right in Icelandic. And again in Denmark, we won 1-0. So we felt okay. No, not true."

**Me:** "Okay?"

**Switzerland:** "So we traveled to the land of God, Israel. Israel is the nation that know to deal with Islamists."

**Me:** "Uhh..."

...right now...

**Men!Saudi Arabia:** "FUCK YOU ISRAEL! FUCK ALL JEWS!"

**Men!Qatar:** "NEVER RECOGNIZE HOLOCAUST!"

...Switzerland did not mind...

**Switzerland:** "Even so, we won 5-0 in Israel."

**Syria:** "LUCKY! FUCK ISRAEL!"

**Switzerland:** "We kept conquer by a 11-0 thrash to Malta. Poor for her. Later in Aarau, we drew 1-1 to Denmark."

**Me:** "Nice."

...unfortunately, Israel would do something... if the Arabs did not shut up...

**Israel:** "Damn these Arabs..."

**Switzerland:** "We continued with a 3-0 win over Iceland in Nyon, 9-0 Israel in Wohlen, and 7-0 Serbia right on Inđija, Serbia. With these, we could think to Canada. Shortly after, we won 5-0 Malta in their soils. And so, we marked the first time to play in a World Cup, for ladies."

**Me:** "Good."

**Switzerland:** "What did you think?"

**Me:** "Not just only participated for the first time, you had become the first European nation to do that."

**Switzerland:** "With this, we could win."

...but nothing could be sure about that...

**Me:** "Oh geez, now, you know, so many newcomers are here: in Asia we have Thailand; Europe has Spain, Switzerland (you), the Netherlands; Americas has Ecuador; Africa has Ivory Coast and Cameroon. Besides the olders have been ready for it. Can you take on pressure?"

**Switzerland:** "Okay, we will."

...Israel put it down. Arab states also failed in World Cup, so she tried to be calm...

...but nothing could be sure. Meanwhile Switzerland left away easily...

...

**Me:** "Wait, could it be..."

...WAIT! I saw that Switzerland loves guns. What if she gave it to Israel? Uh oh...

...

...

...

**Me:** "Not good."


	22. South Korea

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

**Me:** "Yes, yes, yes!"

**Brazil:** "Huh?"

**Male!Canada:** "What?"

**Me:** "At last. Now I can begin. Please welcome…"

…nobody ever wanna be invited. Even Canada. But with some nations, they felt lucky…

**Men!Greece:** "Wow, now I can fuck Turkey!"

**Men!Turkey:** "Fuck your asses."

**Men!Bulgaria and Men!Romania:** "KILL THE TURKS!"

**Men!Serbia:** "SUPPORT TURKEY'S DEATH!"

**Women!Armenia:** "DOG TURKS!"

**Men!Azerbaijan:** "BOO RUSSIA BOO ORTHODOGS!"

**Georgia:** "I don't care what happen in Balkans but… fuck Russia…"

…what the heck? How can they…

**Me:** "GET FUCKED DAMN IT! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?"

…and then Colombia came up…

**Colombia:** "Alright, who want gun, come here!"

…they shut its mouths. Turkey, Greece, Bulgaria, Azerbaijan… all came quiet…

**Colombia:** "Done? Good."

**Me:** "Quickly! We have a ton of job to do. Say, Colombia, you fixed our problem. Will you be my guest?"

**Colombia:** "Thanks, but my job is not done. I'll go for a moment. Now, I suggest you to South Korea."

**Me:** "Her?"

**Colombia:** "She is good. Besides, remember last year?"

**Me:** "Ah I see…"

**Colombia:** "You invited South Korea first."

**Me:** "So… where will you go?"

**Colombia:** "A job in a Hispanic mall."

**Me:** "Well, then let's go."

…she left this place again. Now Colombia once again did her job. She was like a cartel lord. I hated cartels but she was too powerful than me…

…as South Korea, I was looking…

**Me:** "So, you are friend of Turkey."

**South Korea:** "Me?"

…she looked georgious. But some Balkans hate her…

**Bulgaria:** "Slave of Turks…"

**Me:** "Alright fucking stop! Nobody is slave! South Korea, follow me."

**South Korea:** "Thank you very much."

…she went down. As you could see she wore a new shoes (boots), new glasses, and new face…

…yet, I was surprised…

**Me:** "Taegeuks."

**South Korea:** "Oh damn, this is just our second World Cup, for ladies."

**Me:** "Now, tell me your journey, rich girl."

**South Korea:** "Okay. Like you wish."

…she got an I-phone from her bag, as she showed to me…

**South Korea:** "It's simple."

…I checked…

**Me:** "In group stage, South Korea destroyed Myanmar 12-0 before thrashing Thailand 4-0. After that they drew 0-0 China."

…South Korea repeated nothing…

**Me:** "But in semi-final, South Korea lost 1-2 to 2010 champion Australia. And they grabbed 4th after losing 1-2 to China. Losing twice, South Korea still managed to World Cup 2015 in Canada…

…

…

…is that it?"

…no one talks…

**Me:** "Only this? That's it?"

**South Korea:** "Now excuse me, I must go shopping, for fun."

**Me:** "Im Yong Soo looks better than her…"

…South Korea walked out from the gate, and smiled fast. She quickly ran away…

**Audience:** "What is that mean about?"

…geez, she knew I was doing something… lucky that the medicine started to work. After she finished, I would get the answer…

…but I must shut first…

**Me:** "Shhh…"


	23. Sweden

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

...just like that, I got lucky...

**Me:** "Lovely."

**Jerry Mouse:** "What?"

**Tom Cat:** "Blah blah blah..."

**Israel:** "Weird..."

...all of them stayed calm. The sky was turned into a rain, a small rain...

**Me:** "Hhm, let me guess: what are you doing?"

**Tom Cat:** "Nothing."

**Me:** "Okay, I'll turn to 19th. Can you help me?"

**Tom Cat:** "Sure."

...so I began to seek the 19th. I asked Tom who must be next. Tom pointed...

**Tom Cat:** "I guess it must be her."

**Me:** "Her?"

...Tom pointed into Sweden. Sweden? She was very less talking. How could I...

**Butch Cat:** "Trust me, he's correct."

**Me:** "Shut the fuck up. Okay, if you choose Sweden, do you feel... different?"

**Tom Cat:** "I don't think so."

...I did not talk. And I asked: why should be Sweden, now? But I guessed I'd no choice. So I selected...

**Me:** "Okay. Your turn, Sweden!"

...Sweden seemed surprised. She was never allowed like that...

**Sweden:** "Me?"

...of course, she did not change...

**Me:** "So, are you ready?"

...Zlatan Ibrahimović of course standing around here... but I did think about it: at the WrestleMania 31, Ibra existed from a banner "Zlatan for WWE" (not remember), might be. Few minutes later Randy Orton would be there...

...but this was my job...

**Me:** "Okay, I called you for something... different."

**Sweden:** "Axel, are you ready to sit?"

**Men!Sweden:** "Okay."

**Sweden:** "Well... hello, mate."

**Me:** "Of course. Let's go, Sweden. I'll tell about your adventure."

...but seemed like Sweden knew it, lots. So she just smiled, put her glasses as she put a piano...

**Sweden:** "I knew you're trying to talk. So, let me introduce you... a song."

**Me:** "Uhhh... okay."

**Sweden:** "3, 2, 1. Start.

_Through my beloved Scandinavia_

_I walked out from the white sky_

_And my way, I stood..._

_...to fight._

_In Malmö..._

_We fought Poland_

_Winning 2-0 but that was not easy_

_Zenica..._

_We reunited..._

_...to meet Bosnia_

_A nation of genocides and pains._

_Winning 1-0..._

_Gothenburg_

_Facing Faroe Islands_

_Winning 5-0_

_In Portadown_

_We won Northern Ireland 4-0_

_But that did not end..._

_Coming back home at Växjö_

_We won again, Northern Ireland_

_A 3-0_

_Moving to Motherwell, Scotland..._

_...and we ended by a 3-1 win..._

_Entering Tórshavn_

_We beat Faroe 5-0_

_So we secured it, but we need to improve..._

_...in Starogard Gdański_

_4-0 over Poland_

_And a 3-0 Bosnia_

_through Gothenburg..._

_...and again, in Gothenburg,_

_we defeated Scotland_

_2-0 and ended the travel._

_Sweden, we, qualified._

_And we... shall come_

_Beloved Canada._

_2015, our year,..._

_...is here._

_Svensk Ungdom._

**Sweden:** ...done."

**Me:** "Nice, especially your performance. You inspired me."

**Sweden:** "More than that. I guess where was... Randy now."

**Me:** "Oh yeah, I think he was here. But... where was he."

**Sweden:** "And where's Ibra?"

...what? I took a moment... looking around somewhere. I saw Ibra before, now... gone? What the heck...

**Me:** "So, tell me, Sweden, what's happening?"

...she did not speak. Until then, I thought I should go ask about the medicine, which now believed to be not working. Surprisingly...

**Sweden:** "Do you wanna know what was happened on the show before?"

**Me:** "What?"

**Sweden:** "The clash in the show."

**Me:** "Ah, when I came they were lying. You know?"

**Sweden:** "I know more than you think."

...great, I could understand now. Lovely. I felt like...

...happy...

**Me** _(whisper)_**:** "Now, I can say, this is worked."

...Sweden told me the truth. Gladly. But when I came closer, the more I was shocked...

**Me:** "It can't be..."

**Sweden:** "So, you will face it..."

...nothing else. I nodded after that I left away...


	24. Netherlands

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

…I could not believe it, especially from my eyes. No, it couldn't be…

…by how? How? I must trap them…

**Me:** "How long now, Sweden?"

**Sweden:** "It might take… 4 hours."

…of course we were whispering… nobody knew…

**England:** "What are they talking about?"

…

…

…

**Me:** "Great. Thanks Sweden. Where's Arthur?"

**Men!England:** "Wait? Me?"

**Me:** "Yup. Are you ready to use your spell?"

**Men!England:** "Spell?"

**Me:** "Not right now. I need it later. So calm down."

…Arthur must be sick. But he agreed…

**Men!England:** "Okay, I give up. Here. How long?"

**Me:** "Give me few days."

…I smelt that I would discover what just happened before. Oh yeah…

**Me:** "Now, I must tell you, who will take responsibility?"

…no one answered. So I continued my job. Exactly like I did…

…but some persons felt that having dark-skinned on my head…

**Serbia:** "I think his heart was turning dark…"

**Albania, Bosnia and Herzegovina:** "Oh really, murderer?"

**Serbia:** "SHUT UP DAMN IT!"

…meanwhile I never asked how… of course! I was too busy. To be honest, I did not like it. How could they… oh just waited. I must tell something…

**Dora-nichov:** "(Seriously?)"

**Me:** "Yup."

**Dora-nichov:** "(Hhhmmm… right. Okay, everyone, now, I'll call the 20th. To know, I will blaze up to four last nation. Stand by, everybody!)"

**Me:** "He will burn the fire to all of 4 last nations."

**Audience:** "WHAT?"

**Dora-nichov:** "(In your seat, only 4 remaining place had an actived self-defensive. The first three turn on, they would survive. The last one would participate here.)"

**Me:** "Only 4 remaining place had an actived self-defensive. The first three turn on, they would survive. The last one would participate here… to face ME!"

…to make everyone scared, I'd summoned Kane! Beware…

**Kane:** "I'm ready…"

**Me:** "Ready! Set… GO!"

…Dora-nichov was exploded! You know what? Before it started, I told Kane to put more oils and gas, instead of chilis. So now? They were burned…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…after 1 minute…

**Me:** "The result is…"

…I saw… Netherlands was burned down. She did not escape. But looking madame Belgium behind, I could understand…

**Women!Belgium:** "Oops."

**Me:** "Hilarious. Okay, you lost Holland!"

**Netherlands:** "Damn…"

**Me:** "Don't be upset. Go down, mate."

**Netherlands:** "Fine."

…the next woman to be called…

**Netherlands:** "May I go out?"

**Me:** "Not now. Okay, to be honest, so, this was your first World Cup, in women's?"

**Netherlands:** "Definitely. But do you know why? I feel bad for Italy."

**Me:** "Nice. But Italy are not here. And… thank you Kane."

**Kane** _(angered)_**:** "I wanna finish with Seth…"

…Kane left, I felt safetier. And now was the time to sacrifice…

**Me:** "I'll start for you instead."

**Netherlands:** "No offense, but no thanks. I will introduce myself. Allow me to talk, like a Dutch lady."

…Dutch Lady! I always drank it when I was young…

**Netherlands:** "Okay. My story is about this. After unsuccessful Euro 2013 campaign, I decided to make a jump. So I played in the group containing ex-world Queen Norway, alongside Portugal, neighbor Belgium, Greece, Portugal and newcomer Albania."

**Me:** "And you started very well."

**Netherlands:** "But surprising, I must face newcomer Albania. And Albania was not a strong team. They were just created 4 years ago, led by a man named… Rakli or… Standi… I don't care. We won 4-0 at Tirana."

**Me:** "So, you won, like I said."

**Netherlands:** "In Portuguese, we beat Portugal 7-0 at Maia. Suddenly, Norway stopped us by their 2-1 triumph in Volendam! Damn…"

**Me:** "Then?"

**Netherlands:** "I faced ex-King of Europe Greece. Seriously, Greeks good at men's, bad at women's. And 7-0 was our second 7-0 win. We remained home in the battle against neighbor, my beloved brother, Belgium, finished with a 1-1 draw."

**Me:** "Sadly…"

**Netherlands:** "But that did not change anything! Soon, we recovered by a 6-0 thrashing Greece in Heraklion and 10-1 Albania in Helmond. And later, with a 2-0 won over Belgium in Leuven, we showed who was the strongest in the Low Countries."

**Me:** "Do not forget 2-4 loss in Brussels."

**Netherlands:** "For the men's only. And so, we must care on the 1st place. Unfortunately we were not strong enough despite 3-2 Portugal and even 2-0 Norway. Norway claimed the 1st, forcing me to stand 2nd. Not fair."

**Norway:** "HEY! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

**Me:** "Okay ladies, calm. So, Holland just qualified to last round of qualification, weren't you?"

**Netherlands:** "Yup. Turning to play-off, we must pass two rounds. The first round was our battle against Scotland, and thanked God, we won 4-1 on agreegate. But the next opponent Italy was much harder…"

**Me:** "So?"

**Netherlands:** "In Kyocera, The Hague, Italy pushed us hard when they got a goal from Gabbiadini, before Miedema helped us drew 1-1. And so, we came to Verona with our biggest hope…

…and it appeared. Right on Verona, land of Italy, Miedema scored two goals lead. 2-0. But an own goal almost ruined us as they still got more time…

…and…

…finally, we held it. So we would mark for the first time to be in Canada 2015. Thanks van Gaal…"

**Me:** "van Gaal?"

…I made my eyes up, and saw van Gaal on the seat. I turned back again…

**Me:** "Hahahaha…"

**Netherlands:** "So, what did you think?"

**Me:** "Your women's don't have Kuyt, Robben, Afellay, van der Sar, or even van Basten, Cruyff… not easy."

**Netherlands:** "Trust me. I will not make you disappointed."

…I nodded. So then…

**Me:** "Holland!"

**Netherlands:** "Me?"

**Me:** "I need you to stay in here. Later, Arthur will make a 'decision'."

**Netherlands:** "Nice."

…

…

…

…

…

…could you believe it?


	25. Colombia

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

…damn it! I must finish it quickly…

**Me:** "I remember few days ago Real lost to Juve…"

**Doraemon:** "Juventus?"

**Me:** "Haha… damn Pirlo."

**Mario Balotelli:** "Have you found it?"

**Dora-rinho:** "I guess is him…"

**Me:** "Not now! I'll show it later. Soon. Tell me, who will be the last?"

**Dora-the-Kid:** "According from me, only Nigeria, Colombia and Canada."

**Me:** "Colombia? I thought…"

**Dora-the-Kid:** "So, about the last three, who should be here?"

…

…

…

**Me:** "Let me check. Another Nichov's…"

**Dora-the-Kid:** "I suggest you not to do this again. Instead, I need a peaceful way."

**Me:** "What?"

**Dora-the-Kid:** "Like… THIS!"

…he blasted into the show, right when Colombia returned! A hit! What a hit…

…and…

…

…

…

…all burned into a smell…

**Me:** "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?"

**Dora-the-Kid:** "Uhh…"

…suddenly, Colombia rose up. She was okay. Nothing hurt her, but…

**Colombia:** "Damn you bastard!"

**Dora-the-Kid:** "Forgive me, milady…"

**Colombia:** "I'll take this position. Start now, bro! With him I will deal later!"

**Me:** "Uhhh… yes yes I'm on it!"

…I must be scared on it…

**Colombia:** "Okay, I will start, now! Let's tell about 2014 Copa América Femenina, shall we?"

**Me:** "We?"

**Colombia:** "Of course. You might know something."

…all audience knew Colombia always faced violence. And being violent… is part of her life…

**Me:** "You can start now…"

**Colombia:** "I did not play the 1st leg, looking Ecuador winning 1-0. But we started with a 4-0 thrash to Uruguay. He wasn't strong, so we beat him so easy."

**Me:** "Keep going…"

**Colombia:** "Again, we met neighbor Venezuela. Same like the first, we beat them 4-1. Two last over host Ecuador and Peru, 1-0 was our result. And we advanced to final leg, facing Brazil, Argentina and the host Ecuador, this time, in Quito."

**Me:** "Ah, final stage."

**Colombia:** "Yup. Colombia began with a single draw, 0-0, over Argentina, before traveling far to Sangolquí."

**Me:** "So…"

**Colombia:** "In Sangolquí, facing the high of 2000 meters, we still beat Ecuador 2-1, thanked for Isabella Echeverry and Yoreli Rincón. So we traveled back to Quito, now, in Olímpico Atahualpa."

**Me:** "Let me guess, Brazil?"

**Colombia:** "Unfortunately, we did not win. Just another 0-0. But at least we lost 0, and so, we will be in Canada 2015."

…nobody talked. Now… I was getting… afraid…

**Me:** "Great… what did you want… in 2015 World Cup?"

**Colombia:** "Don't be silly, mate. I'm not going to shoot you. Besides, in 2015, after North Korea was banned, I would show them, the new face of… COLOMBIA! Fact. Just watch 'Colombiana'!"

**Me:** "I know this film…"

**Colombia:** "Thanks. Now…"

…uh oh, Dora-the-Kid had gone…

**Colombia:** "Where's he? Damn! GET BACK HERE!"

…she crazily ran out the studio as Dora-the-Kid was also… hiding…

**Me:** "Not good…"

**Colombia:** "**GET BACK HERE! AAAHHHHHH…**"

…

…

…

…

…(no talking)…


	26. Costa Rica

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

**Jerry Mouse:** "He forgot he just had 21 nations..."

...what? I must mention...

**Me:** "Okay, I missed. Get the hell out of here! Who will be next?"

...of course I felt not well... so I must go somewhere...

**Antonio Mohamed:** "¿Qué demonios está haciendo?" (_What the heck is he doing?_)

...el Turco! Wow...

**Claudio Pizarro:** "Esto no es una broma, por favor." (_This is not a joke, please._)

**Marcelo Salas:** "Dios, estaba hablando de otra cosa." (_Geez, he was talking on something else._)

**Claudio Suárez:** "Tranquilo, amigo. Debemos saber qué va a hacer." (_Calm down, mate. We must know what is he going to do._)

**Carlos Valderrama:** "El Emperador tiene razón. Si deseas tener un rato." (_El Emperador is right. Check out for a while._)

...I heard what were they talking... but seriously, all were in Spanish, a problem...

**Rolando Fonseca:** "Jaja, no queda nada ¿eh?" (_Haha, nothing left huh?_)

...

**Me** _(whispering)_**:** "Okay, let me check... yeah yeah... A: China, New Zealand, Netherlands; B: Germany, Norway, Thailand, Ivory Coast; C: Japan, Cameroon, Ecuador, Switzerland; D: USA, Australia, Sweden; E: Brazil, Spain, South Korea; F: France, England, Colombia, Mexico... Ah, Jerry is right."

...I missed Canada, Costa Rica and Nigeria. But in traditional law, the host would be last named. So I must check: Costa Rica, or Nigeria? Of course my sister was not here like last year...

**Me:** "Now everybody, who will be next? LET'S VOTE!"

...checked back to the vote, I must think a lot about it...

...

...

...

**Audience:** "Seriously, was he losing fun?"

**Me:** "I heard it!"

**Audience:** "Sorry."

...

...

...

...

...

...did they know that I wanna vote for Costa Rica or Nigeria, not Canada? Yeah...

...

...

...

...and...

**Me:** "Wow, I had discovered a lot of people vote for... COSTA RICA! So COSTA RICA WON!"

**Costa Rica:** "Me?"

**Me:** "Yes, it's you, madame."

...I'd a bit of French language on my brain...

**Me:** "Go now, madame."

**Costa Rica:** "Thanks for your kindness."

...this was Costa Rica first women's World Cup. Unlike Men!Costa Rica, she was not having any experience...

...even having a Keylor Navas? No...

**Costa Rica:** "Greetings."

**Me:** "Lovely. But I'd a bit disappointment when you sacked Carlos Avedissian and replaced by a non-experience like Amelia Valverde."

**Costa Rica:** "Women's rights, you forgot?"

**Armenia and Uruguay:** "At least respect Carlos for a moment!"

...Avedissian is an Armenian. No wonder. But Turkey seemed very happy on it...

**Men!Turkey:** "Hahaha, good work Costa Rica."

**Women!Armenia:** "GET OUT OF HERE!"

**Men!Turkey:** "Who care you stink?"

...I heard it. Uruguay and Greece, no wonder they hates Turkey...

**Me:** "Okay shut up! I'm interviewing with Costa Rica!"

**Costa Rica:** "Just forget them. I'll tell you my story."

**Me:** "Story?"

...but Costa Rica seemed preparing enough... she took a whistle, suddenly a man appeared... under the dark...

**Costa Rica:** "Welcome, SAKIS ROUVAS!"

**Me:** "Sakis?"

**Costa Rica:** "Greek music star, mate."

...now I saw it: Sakis Rouvas. But... what a Greek doing here? Weird...

**Sakis Rouvas:** "Αχ, είμαι πίσω, από την Αθήνα στο Βανκούβερ." (_Ah, I'm back, from Athens to Vancouver._)

**Me:** "Can you even translate it."

**Sakis Rouvas:** "Not now, my brother. And I will make a tone...

...

...

...

...wait, I knew these tones. It came from _Shake It_...

...

...

_Everytimes you looked back,_

_Don't be shine, just go play_

_Don't be dominated through_

_Because only you can know._

_I don't wanna take a joke_

_Suddenly, it had come..._

_Latin America_

_It had called, babes_

_It's your team to shine up_

_Guatemala 0_

_Costa Rica 3_

_We'd come, get READY!_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it mi amor__  
__Crazy for love__  
__Give me some more__  
__Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it mi amor__  
__Crazy for love__  
__Give me some more__  
__Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it mi amor__  
__Crazy for love__  
__Give me some more__  
__Forever!__  
__Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it mi amor__  
__Crazy for love__  
__Give me some more__  
__Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it mi amor__  
__Crazy for love__  
__Give me some more__  
__Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it mi amor__  
__Crazy for love__  
__Give me some more__  
__Forever!_

_yay, yay, yay, yay..._

_In the group stage_

_Championship_

_Tell we on, on our way_

_We, the brave Costa Ricans_

_Facing on, play it all..._

_Mexico 1-0_

_Jamaica 2-1_

_Martinique 6-1_

_Heading to the fours,_

_Meeting T&amp;T_

_3-0 pen. and passed..._

_yay, yay, yay, yay..._

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it mi amor__  
__Crazy for love__  
__Give me some more__  
__Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it mi amor__  
__Crazy for love__  
__Give me some more__  
__Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it mi amor__  
__Crazy for love__  
__Give me some more__  
__Forever!__  
__Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it mi amor__  
__Crazy for love__  
__Give me some more__  
__Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it mi amor__  
__Crazy for love__  
__Give me some more__  
__Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it mi amor__  
__Crazy for love__  
__Give me some more__  
__Forever!_

_YAY! YAY!_

_..._

_..._

_Through we lost in the final_

_But we'd made history_

_We will bring you more surprises_

_Just come in_

_And you will see it_

_Vancouver, here we come_

_And explode to the WORLD..._

_Forever!_

_yay, yay, yay, yay..._

_Shake,shake,shake!_"

...I could see audience danced... I loved it. Sakis Rouvas, you were back...

**Me:** "HAHAHA... Sakis, you're back!"

**Sakis Rouvas:** "Thank you very much."

**Alexi Lalas:** "Συμφωνώ ότι είναι ένα τραγούδι κατασκευαστής." (_I can agree that he's a song maker._)

**Me:** "So, Costa Rica, do you involve on it?"

**Costa Rica:** "Oh, the accident... No."

**Me:** "Weird that in last year Costa Rica also not involved. And now you did not, again."

**Costa Rica:** "Oh, instead, I knew who behind on it."

**Me:** "WHAT?"

...lucky about it, I guess. But I must admitt on it...

**Costa Rica:** "So, unlike the men's, we don't have any kind of stars. What did you think?"

**Me:** "Uhh..."

...second weird of day: Costa Rica turned nice and spoke... more than usual...

**Me:** "Haha... Are you going serious?"

**Costa Rica:** "I'm asking your first."

**Me:** "Oh... I guess you have to go home early."

**Costa Rica:** "WHAT?"

...she almost turned shocks...

**Men!Costa Rica:** "To be honest, bro, she is just participated for the first time. Unlike me. I agree with you that... without female Navas, she could not win."

**Me:** "Okay."

...her face burned...

**Costa Rica:** "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

**Me:** "Uh uh... not me..."

**John Cena:** "Not funny when you bully a woman!"

**Me:** "Oh great. You again? Do you realize some wrestlers like..."

**Zlatan Ibrahimović:** "IT'S CENA! HE'S ONE OF MAIN TROUBLE MAKER!"

**John Cena:** "Hey..."

...Ibra showed a taekwondo kick to Cena. Ouch! Then the clash almost turned into a turmoil...

**Me:** "DAMN! STOP IT! AAAHHHHH..."

**Brazil and Canada:** "Uh oh."

...no one stopped Ibra involving the fight. And he "declared war" against John Cena, right on this studio...

**Zlatan Ibrahimović:** "**GET HIM!**"

**Me:** "I did not finish it."

**Costa Rica:** "UH OH, I must abandon here..."

...NNNOOOOOOOOO...


	27. Nigeria

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

...now, the last one except for host was announced. Nigeria...

**Nigeria:** "Oh geez, I'm the last one..."

**Me:** "Say hello, lady."

...Nigeria knew that... weird: Queen of Africa was almost the last. Why? She would want to know...

**Nigeria:** "I'm surprised when African champion was almost the last."

**Me:** "At least you're not the host."

**Nigeria:** "Oh, gladly..."

...but she was not happy at all - almost the last. Besides, yesterday, I had been fighting with a Turkish man on the street, due to his anti-Greek speech... I was almost lost my tooth while he went to the hospital. Geez...

...Im was trying to convince me from another conflict with Turkey... so now I felt unhappy...

**Me:** "Hey, glad you helped me."

**Men!South Korea:** "Seriously, I don't understand why you hate Turks so much..."

**Me:** "I don't hate Turks... they caused problem DAMN IT..."

**Men!Turkey:** "Dude, I hate Greece and all of Greek people so I can consider you as 'troublemaker'..."

**Me:** "I must have expelled you from the show!"

**Men!South Korea:** "Brother be patience. You know, he was trying to balance the relations."

**Men!Turkey:** "I'll never like anyone who admire Greece..."

**Men!Greece:** "Can you believe it Japan and Armenia? Ignorant bastard... he stills not forget his failure to qualify for 2004 Euro when we were champions."

**Angelos Charisteas:** "Now I understand why Alexi Lalas never wanna invite a Turkish friend."

**Nigeria:** "Are you focusing on me?"

...now I realized...

**Me:** "Sorry for forgetting."

**Nigeria:** "Great, thanks for that more problem was caused. I'm not a Muslim, but I knew one thing: get the hell of troubles to outside!"

**Me:** "I know..."

**Nigeria:** "Expecting from that, I should have asked Ibrahim."

**Me:** "Ibrahim Ngobu?"

**Nigeria:** "Yeah... wait why do you know?"

**Me:** "Ibrahim said he very disliked Bosnia and Turkey because they 'blame the referee' for 1-0 lost to Nigeria."

...to be honest, Nigeria has over 50% Muslims, while Bosnia has 47% Muslims. But Nigerian Muslims hate Bosnian Muslims. Strange...

...and I still remembered that match... and Peter O'Leary...

**Me:** "Okay..."

...but to say the truth, Nigerians hate Bosniaks. So like domino, they disliked Turkey, especially for Armenian genocide...

**Bosnia:** "BOOOOO!"

...and now Bosnia boycotted Nigeria...

**Herzegovina:** "FUCK NIGERIA!"

**Men!Bosnia and Women!Herzegovina:** "Nigeria is a sand nigger state! They're the shame of Islam!"

**Men!Nigeria:** "Who care what the fuck are you saying about, idiots? I hope Serbia, Greece and Russia gave shit on you!"

**Men!Bosnia:** "You whore national team is suck! Allah will punish tricker..."

**Men!Nigeria:** "In Northern Nigeria Muslims and Christians living in peace more than you whore Bosniaks who hate Catholics and Orthodox."

...shit...

**Me:** "CAN YOU SHUT UP?"

**Men!South Korea:** "No wonder. I worried on it. But Nigerian football seemed more balance than Bosnia, I've to tell that truth. Nigeria good at both men's and women's, while Sharia has prevented women to play in Bosnia."

**Turkey:** "I know it, Sir. Thanks..."

...Turkey seemed not happy at all. Considering itself as "Lord of Islam", Turkey was closer to Bosnia...

...but leaving these problems going on? No...

**Me:** "Okay move out. MOVE!"

...I must use my voice. So they came quiet and I could look on the show...

**Nigeria:** "Thanks mate. After the show, I will ask to recognize Armenian genocide."

...Turkey's shocked...

**Turkey:** "WHAT?"

...even Sadik involved. I must take a moment before I took them back to order...

**Me:** "Now, I ask: are you okay now?"

**Nigeria:** "Yeah, I'm fine."

**Me:** "Great. Now, we are going to tell about Nigeria, Africa's strongest women's team. Nigeria and Equatorial Guinea currently are two women's giants in Africa, while Cameroon and South Africa are the next two giants. But be honest, I feel weird when by somehow Ivory Coast qualified."

**Nigeria:** "Neither do I."

**Me:** "Well said."

**Nigeria:** "For some reason I still don't have a real opponent."

**Me:** "I see. You can speak now."

**Nigeria:** "I participated in the tournament held in Namibia. We were in group A where host, Zambia and Ivory Coast appeared with me."

**Me:** "You earned 9 points."

**Nigeria:** "That's right. We defeated Ivory Coast 4-2, Zambia 6-0 and Namibia 2-0. From then we faced South Africa in semi-final."

...I saw it...

**Nigeria:** "And we, like usual, beat South Africa 2-1. But their improvement made me feel better, as later we won 2-0 over Cameroon in the final. That was our 9th trophy."

...9th. I could see her confirming...

**Me:** "So, do you think carefully? You are the only African who had experience in the tournament."

**Nigeria:** "I know right? Sadly Equatorial Guinea will not make her second one."

**Me:** "I have to agree on it. So, what can you do, especially your group has Sweden, America and Australia?"

**Nigeria:** "I'll eliminate both Sweden and Australia for sure."

...shocked...

**Me:** "Are you... seriously...?"

**Nigeria:** "Of course. Then, after this tournament, you will see our recognition of Armenian genocide."

**Me:** "You should take a good result before thinking on it."

**Nigeria:** "Thanks."

...Turkey booed Nigeria...

**Men!Turkey:** "BOOOOOOOOO..."

...I heard that Argentina very hate Sadik because Sadik had insulted Pope Francis. So then Argentina always...

**Men!Argentina:** "Better than a dog Turk who insult our Pope!"

**Men!Turkey:** "Fucking drug dealers!"

**Men!Argentina:** "Messi fucked your Gaytanbul asses..."

**Men!Turkey:** "And your fag tango is nothing!"

...they went on a clash! Oh my I must admitt this is my disaster from now. Looking back to the last year, I felt depressed...

**Me:** "Great..."

...Nigeria did know that Turkey-Argentina clash would be very long, so she escaped from here first, before hitting the clash...

...I only touched my face...

**Me:** "Oh no!"

...

...

...

...

...

...I got a bad luck...


	28. Plan completed

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

…finally…

…although I faced a lot of problem, but luckily I got finished at my plan…

**Me:** "Arthur?"

**Men!England:** "Okay."

**Me:** "Now, we will trap the person who made this. Open the gate!"

…what gate huh? I wouldn't tell…

**Men!England:** "Okay, let's do it!"

**Me:** "Canada, welcome to our show. After all…

…

…you will see…"

…I wanna know the junker who created those messes… before!


	29. Canada

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

...the last nation...

**Me:** "Welcome CANADA!"

...Canada was the last nation, and also the host...

**Enrique Iglesias:** "Yes! Make more... GO CANUCKS!"

...weird! Enrique never told anything about women's football...

**Me:** "Until now."

...it was on my mind...

**Canada:** "It's me?"

**America:** "Yes it's you!"

...she was same like Yayoi Kise. Strange. I never thought on it. But I knew Canada wasn't Yayoi, please...

**Me:** "Welcome, host nation."

**Canada:** "Geez... thanks."

**Me:** "I know."

**Canada:** "Thanks."

**Me:** "You've said that."

**Canada:** "Oops..."

...I laughed...

**Me:** "Okay calm down girl. I did think on it, why women are not fully cared like men? That's disaster."

**Canada:** "I know. But be honest, they will realize it."

**Me:** "Glad you say that. I'm not worry for it. I'm just worried that not many spectators will focus on."

**Canada:** "Canada's men soccer isn't getting well, so they focused on women's."

**Me:** "I remember that you were awarded to become host nation of the tournament for..."

**Canada:** "To be honest, I don't against you, but you must change to main detail."

**Dora-med III and Wang Dora:** "Is she always getting serious?"

**Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho:** "Who know? This is for ladies, not gentlemen like us."

...Kid and Rinho spoke with something... underestimating women. Canada did not happy...

**Canada:** "I hope not... Kid and Rinho. Why don't you go ask yourself? Kid, you're American, nation of warmonger; with you Rinho, Brazil lost 1-7!"

...Kid and Rinho moved out inside... butthurt...

**Me:** "Okay, fun enough. I will ask: do you expect something different when you will host this?"

**Canada:** "I love this! Thanked FIFA for giving Canada a chance. I will use this tournament as a part to target to the bigger one: FIFA World Cup of men! But I wanna see more respects to women, especially Africa, Balkans and Arabia."

**Me:** "Hope so."

**Canada:** "I know right? So many countries still rejected women's rights about playing soccer."

**Me:** "So what will you do?"

**Canada:** "At home, we will win the title. We will not suffer another 1-7!"

**Me:** "Wow..."

...Pirlo had been telling me that Germany cheated in World Cup 2014 but I was not sure. This made me thought: did Germany deserve to win? Now, after UEFA Champions League and Europa League this year, with the elimination of both German clubs made me believing... on Pirlo...

**Andrea Pirlo:** "Guess something was gonna happen today."

**Me:** "Oh well, let's move to outside. Do you know that Germany was your biggest threat after the USA? Currently Germany ranked no.1 in both men and women."

**Canada:** "Germany only strong when they got money."

...wait, Canada believed that? It could not be...

**Canada:** "Guess who provide them money? Turks!"

**Men!Turkey:** "WHY ALWAYS ME?"

**Canada:** "Is that you and Germany are very close right?"

...of course that. Germany is the only European nation consider Turkey as a big partner, despite... Germans really dislike Turks...

**Men!Prussia:** "Hey watch it! I may think about..."

**Me:** "Haizz..."

...I shut their mouths for a while before I went back to job...

**Me:** "Fuck Turkey or Canada or Germany... let it outside!"

**Tom and Jerry:** "WOW just like Armenia vs. Azerbaijan!"

**Me:** "YOU ARE ARMENIA AND AZERBAIJAN DAMN IT!"

...Tom and Jerry are definitely Azerbaijan and Armenia, I can tell you that! Sometimes I named them as "Tomzerbaijan" and "Jerrymenia"...

**Andrea Pirlo:** "I see it!"

**Me:** "Ciao Pirlo but you know... this is my private job?"

**Andrea Pirlo:** "Of course."

...he went out...

**Me:** "So Canada, do you have prepared?"

**Canada:** "I must say... good work: Winnipeg, Moncton, Edmonton, Ottawa, Montreal and Vancouver are ready. 6 stadiums for 6 group."

**Me:** "Nice." 

...but I must admit, Canada did not put Toronto. Although I knew Toronto will host 2015 Pan Am, this still made me... disappointed...

**Canada:** "I think you need some fun."

**Me:** "Yes yes I see..."

...what the... she was right. I got bored for many days, when the show began...

**Canada:** "Here, let me help you..."

...she ran to me. But before she could touch on me...

..."BOOM!"...

**Me:** "What the... am I flying?"

...it was. And now I was flying on the sky. Turned out my chair exploded and made me flying...

...and I knew who did...

**Me:** "ARTHUR!"

...why? I saw a portal made by Arthur! Damn it...

**Men!England:** "Hey, where's he?"

...where's me? I was there...

**Me:** "NOOOOOOOO..."

...meanwhile...

**Canada:** "Where is he?"

**Men!England:** "I don't know, sis. Give me more times."

**Canada:** "Well, Enrique Iglesias?"

...about me...

**Me:** "AHHHHHHH..."

...I was falling down. Damn it! I was gonna die...

**Me:** "Not good."

...I fell down and hit the ground. They suddenly looked on me...

**Men!England:** "WTF?"

**Me:** "Are you seriously creating this portal?"

**Men!England:** "I'm sorry! I don't know this."

**Me:** "Well... GET BACK HERE!"

...I put my baseball bat and attacked Arthur everywhere. But Canada and Iglesias did not care on it. Good for them. I did not want them to see this too...

...even so, I must delay it before the mass chasing...

**Me:** "Hold on. I think Iglesias can make fun for us!"

**Canada:** "That's my pal! Do it, Iglesias!"

**Enrique Iglesias:** "DANCE!

_Yo te miro, se me corta la respiración__  
__Cuanto tú me miras se me sube el corazón__  
__(Aceleras o meu coração)__  
__Y en un silencio tu mirada dice mil palabras__  
__La noche en la que te suplico que no salga el sol___

_(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)__  
__A noite aquecendo teu corpo mexendo__  
__Subindo e baixando (subiendo y bajando)__  
__(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)__  
__Este fogo ca dentro subindo e crescendo__  
__Ardendo e queimando___

_Con tu física y tu química también tu anatomía__  
__La cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía__  
__Ya no puedo más (não aguento mais)__  
__Ya no puedo mas (não aguento mais)__  
__Com essa melodía es a minha fantasia__  
__Com a tua folosofia__  
__A minha mente esta vazia__  
__Nao aguento mais (ya no puedo mas)__  
__Nao aguento mais (ya no puedo mas)___

_Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo__  
__Bailar contigo, tener contigo__  
__Una noche loca (una noche loca)__  
__Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca)___

_Eu quero estar contigo__  
__Viver contigo__  
__Dançar contigo__  
__E ter contigo uma noite louca__  
__Uma noite louca...__  
__(OOh, ooh, ooh, ooh)___

_Tú me miras y me llevas a otra dimensión__  
__(entro noutra dimensão)__  
__Tu latidos aceleran a mi corazón__  
__(teu suspiro acelera o meu coração)__  
__(Que ironia do destino nao poder tocar-te)__  
__Abrazarte y sentir la magia de tu olor___

_(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)__  
__A noite aquecendo teu corpo mexendo__  
__Subindo e baixando (subiendo y bajando)__  
__(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)__  
__Este fogo ca dentro subindo e crescendo__  
__Ardendo e queimando___

_Con tu física y tu química también tu anatomía__  
__La cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía__  
__Ya no puedo más (não aguento mais)__  
__Ya no puedo mas (não aguento mais)__  
__Com essa melodía es a minha fantasia__  
__Com a tua folosofia__  
__A minha mente esta vazia__  
__Não aguento mais (ya no puedo mas)__  
__Não aguento mais (ya no puedo mas)___

_Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo__  
__Bailar contigo, tener contigo__  
__Una noche loca (una noche loca)__  
__Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca)___

_Eu quero estar contigo__  
__Viver contigo__  
__Dançar contigo__  
__E ter contigo uma noite louca__  
__Uma noite louca...__  
__(OOh, ooh, ooh, ooh...)___

_Bailando amor(x2)__  
__Es q se me va el dolor_

...gracias!"

...surprisingly, the fans jumped up and cheer! I thought a lot, but never loud like that...

**Me:** "Wow..."

**Men!England:** "At least."

**Men!Israel:** "Seriously I will not speak against it."

**Me:** "Okay, good. Now... England, I'm coming..."

...Arthur saw it so he had run away! Damn it! I must kill him...

**Canada:** "He's forgotten my place again."

...now they're laughing when I chased Arthur. Why? I just knew that...

...not good...

**Bulgaria:** "Time to call for Raffi Boghosyan."

...who was Raffi? I must admit it later...


	30. Here it reveals

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

...Arthur had completed my plan but his mistake was punished by me! Finally...

**Me:** "Now, Miss Canada, do you tell me about the campaign in your homeland?"

...I'd returned to my position...

**Canada:** "Let me tell you: I will have nothing to do except winning the World Cup!"

**Me:** "Okay?"

...Emily always interrupted me...

**America:** "Hello, boys!"

**Me:** "Wow. Good job girl."

**Lionel Messi:** "I'll tell you that: lovely American style."

...after Xavi said goodbye of his career, Messi arrived to the show...

...meanwhile Cristiano Ronaldo did not feel happy...

**Cristiano Ronaldo:** "Shut up..."

**Mark Henry:** "Uh oh..."

...today I hired Mark Henry instead of Rusev. I knew Henry is a big guy, but he sounds better...

**Me:** "Now, Canada, so... I wanna tell something: do you wanna challenge your sister?"

**Canada:** "Well..."

...I might mention it... Canada had a dark conflict inside with Emily. No doubt. But America is stronger than Canada...

**Women!Azerbaijan:** "Remove the Americans, Canada! They always asked a lot about ours while they never talk about Armenian human rights!"

...I would take a moment: right now the White House is blaming Azerbaijan for "bad human rights records" because of Ilham Aliyev's, while about Armenia, she congratulated Serzh Sargsyan...

**Men!Armenia:** "Butthurt much, dear?"

**Women!Azerbaijan:** "GIVE ME BACK QARABAG!"

**Men!Armenia:** "No it's NAGORNO-KARABAKH!"

...-_-...

**Me:** "Great. Now Canada, don't talk about them."

**America:** "I do not recognize Armenian genocide, but due to Azerbaijan, I should do this now!"

**Canada:** "May I talk now?"

**America:** "Oh... I'm moving out."

**Me:** "Hahaha..."

...I just laughed. Okay, I could cancel the talk, to ready for my plan...

**Me:** "Thanks Canada. Now, may you step out, and let your brother England to finish it."

**Canada:** "Arthur?"

**Men!England:** "It's my turn."

**Women!Azerbaijan:** "What'bout Canada?"

**Me:** "Later, milady. I must continue my job."

...I had nothing to do now... except finding the main trouble...

**Men!England:** "ONE! TWO! THREE!"

...Arthur was fine, except for a "BANG!" on his head. Ouch...

**Me:** "Great. I never admit anything, or wait a lot, from it. OPEN THE PORTAL!"

...I must admit that! Great job boy...

...now, I had seen this! Yes! YES! **YES!** Like Daniel Bryan I see. No, not Ipin, but DANIEL BRYAN! Understand now? Geez...

**Me:** "Yes... yes..."

...right now the portal was about to reveal. And I just waited...

...waiting for the victim of mine...

**Men!England:** "Is he totally understanding his work?"

**Me:** "Shit... I've been awaiting for a long time but never, ever mention like this..."

**Men!England:** "You should stop mentioning on it. I'll tell you that."

...finally, someone followed from the gate. But good for me...

**Me:** "Stay silent, man. HAHAHA..."

...and...

...

...

...

...

**Me:** "WHAT? A... A... A... A GIRL?"

...it couldn't be like this! I always admitted about a boy, but now... a woman? Fuck...

...and she got a pink hair. She was followed from another boy... they were all trapped by Arthur Kirkland...

**Israel:** "WOW!"

**Claudio Pizarro:** "Wow, a boy and a girl causing trouble. While they looked... 14."

**Alan Dzagoev:** "He's crazy..."

...them? Okay I should have asked...

**Me:** "Who are they?"

**Boy:** "Let me out! I don't understand!"

...Arthur came and...

**Men!England:** "I had seen those scenes. All were their mistakes. You should punish them! By a way, here were their names."

**Me:** "Names?"

...he gave me names. So their names were...

...the girl: _Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière_; the boy: _Saito Hiraga_... wait for a minute...

**Me:** "Ey, France!"

**Men!France:** "Wow, may I help you?"

**Me:** "Do you take responsibility? Louise! She caused the trouble! Did you bring her that day?"

...but Francis' answer...

**Men!France:** "Non! I don't even know her... and she isn't from my nation."

**Me:** "WHAT?"

...like a bomb, I must have to admit this to all of them. But only Japan took responsibility for Saito, meanwhile no one knew where was Louise come from...

**Me:** "So..."

...but they agreed that those two were the troublemakers. They wanna me to punish them...

**Spectators:** "PUNISH THEM!"

**Me:** "So, what way to punish them?"

**Spectators:** "HANG THEM ALL!"

...hang? Okay I got surprised...

**Me:** "Okay, since you wish, DO YOU WANNA HANG THEM?"

**Spectators:** "YES!"

**Me:** "**GIVE ME THE ROPE!**"

...I took two! I told Arthur get ready because this could be Louise and Saito's last days. But I did not notice on something...

...that...

**Saito Hiraga:** "Where's your?"

**Louise ****Vallière:** "HERE!"

...she was tied but not too tie so she got this. About Saito, he was tied but the rope was stronger than Louise. So...

**Marco Delvecchio:** "GOD DAMN IT! HEY MAN, SHE IS..."

...Marco saw it but too late for the unlucky 2000 Euro Final's player to stop it...

**Tom and Jerry:** "MARCO?"

**Dora-med III:** "Oh no, Marco is right! GET OUT OF HERE!"

...she took a magical wand and...

**Louise ****Vallière:** "GET OUT OF HERE, ROPES!"

...but instead of making these ropes out, she had summoned... a man who was trying to take a...

...I know that! A BULL HAMMER! BAD NEWS BARRETT! GET OUT OF HERE! Damn...

**Bad News Barrett:** "Eat my Bull Hammer!"

...a HIT! He hit directly Louise... Louise fell down unconciously, as Barrett did not expect where he was...

**Bad News Barrett:** "HEY! Where am I?"

**Men!England:** "Barrett, put your hand down for a while. I'm Arthur!"

**Bad News Barrett:** "I know you. But... I MUST USE MY BULL HAMMER!"

...now Barrett started using his "weapon"! EVERYWHERE! Dora-the-Kid and El Matadora decided to fight against him, but Saito for something kind of "vengeance", totally join to attack Barrett...

...and the big war happened...

**Me:** "AHHH..."

**Bulgaria:** "NOW RAFFI!"

...oh great Bulgaria had called somebody...

...he was...

**Bulgaria:** "Let's go, Raffi Boghosyan!"

...Azerbaijan was gonna hate Bulgaria more...

**Raffi Boghosyan:** "C'mon now, men!

...now he would play the song "Ne me razbra". Unfortunately, I could not translate. I was focusing on the clash...

...this show was a ton of violences and joyfuls...


	31. Group A

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**Of course, with some trouble before, I could not tell anything more…**_

_**Now, I will go to the main. The tournament has started!**_

* * *

Let's get through **Group A**.

**Group A**, which included host nation Canada, 1999 runners-up China, debutant Netherlands and New Zealand, definitely the most balanced group, except that Canada had advantages.

But before the opening match, I suddenly felt worried. Canada would play different, or they would be another Brazil's version?

#####

6 June, 2015

Edmonton, Canada

_Commonwealth Stadium…_

_Canada 1-0 China_

After the opening ceremony, which wasn't huge and big like the men's, Canada began their title journey by facing the hunger girls from China. Red Canucks vs. Red Dragons. China'd returned to Women's World Cup after missing it 4 years ago. With this tournament, Canada had participated in all Women's World Cup through 1991.

Canada started with a lot of chance on the opening minutes. John Herdman, however, turned upside down when seeing his players missed many chances. Meanwhile, Hao Wei's force sometimes almost caused danger, especially the freekick.

But no goal after 45'.

I saw the match with new guests belongs Madame Canada and China (the PreCure, Shugo Chara and the Sailor Moon). Not The Doraemons anymore, since they returned to Chile for 2015 Copa América; going back Europe for Euro 2016 mission; or back to Asia and CONCACAF for 2018 men's World Cup qualifying (to the Moscow Winter is totally a creppy dream); about 2015 U-20 World Cup they spent in a different way. I'm a man, not a girl. But be honest, the ladies seemed played nicer than gentlemen.

And at least, Canada did not suffer an own goal like Brazil.

Second half was not different. Canada secured their domination, but when they needed goal, they failed. Meanwhile, China, with mostly youngsters, did not have much time to wait. China needed a goal too.

However, through Sophie Schmidt to Christine Sinclair, I only saw disappointment. Goalkeeper LeBlanc had to work a lot to prevent China's goal. But Canada's strikers did not do better.

Surprisingly, when I believed on a draw, something changed…

A FOUL! China's caused a foul! Captain Sinclair, it's your. I don't like China, they've robbed Senkaku/Diaoyu and South China Sea from other sovereignty states. Now, I could not wait something better than that. A penalty in their death zone.

Mr. Sergio Markarián "_El Armenio_" had told me: "If you grab them to your home without preparation, you're died." That Uruguayan man is right. The Uruguayan Armenian coach who took responsibility for Peru's great return in 2011 Copa América, the man that Turkey and Azerbaijan hate, but Uruguay, Greece, Cyprus, Peru, Bolivia and Armenia like, made me mentioning to Christine Sinclair's penalty.

…

…

…

I asked Saki Hyuuga. She told me nothing…

…

…

…

GOAL! 1-0! Canada got the lead on the late of the match! I waved the flag of Armenia (don't know why?) like a symbol. I thought, I paid back a thank to Sergio Markarián.

And so the girls cheered for Canada. I thought what if Sakura had been here…

OVER! 1-0! Canada won their opening match. But I would point them only 6.7. Canada won the match but not successfully dominated tactics. They failed to manage a single goal until the penalty. Good thing! Kateryna Monzul, Ukrainian referee, did not make a same mistake like Yuichi Nishimura. All facing nuclear disasters, why Yuichi is different to Kateryna? I guess…

Who care?

#####

Edmonton, Canada

_Commonwealth Stadium…_

_New Zealand 0-1 Netherlands_

Of course, Canada only put 6 stadiums, as Halifax was "disqualified" while Toronto is busy for 2015 Pan American Games. Commonwealth Stadium (Edmonton), Moncton Stadium (Moncton), Olympic Stadium (Montreal), TDC Place (Ottawa), Winnipeg Stadium (Winnipeg) and BC Place (Vancouver) where the Final takes place in. So in two first legs, 4 teams on a same group would maintain on their own ground.

Edmonton was for this group. New Zealand was going to fight against the Dutch ladies.

Before the match, New Zealand, she felt confident and believed on New Zealand's first ever World Cup victory, since the men's and women's never win in any World Cup. Besides, her nation was hosting the U-20 World Cup. Tony Readings also agreed with her.

But Roger Reijners and his team did not think so…

I saw Holland. She was very pretty at that day. I remembered, when I was a kid, I always drank Dutch Lady, a milk from the Netherlands (and also Belgium). This held a lot of memories…

And the match started!

The girls from the Low State started not really well. They faced a lot of attacks from the Kiwis. Oranjes vs. Kiwis. If I were a Cameroonian I would never hope for that in a women match.

So the Dutch tried to blockade the New Zealanders. But the New Zealanders were not too passive so she found that they needed to escape from that circle.

I did not really know what Roger said to his students, but it was definitely helpful. The Dutch conquered New Zealand's defense and Lieke Martens scored for the Dutch's first ever World Cup goal. We knew about their men's: Wilnajdum, van Nistelrooy, van Basten, Cruyff, Rijkaard, Robben, van der Sar, Bergkamp, van Persie, Huntelaar,… but this must be the first time I heard about a Dutch scorer in Women's World Cup. 1-0 for European side.

New Zealand should have converted to a new one. A common job. The girls from Oceania launched a "full invasion" in the second half, to gain back at least a point. She told to Tony: "Mr. Iron Man, stop the Dutch before too late!" Tony Readings was an Iron Man? No, I guessed she called him like this just because he had his name "Tony". Tony Stark. Wow…

But Stark was not there. Instead was Tony Readings. Be reality!

Luís Suárez called to me right after 2015 UEFA Champions League Final with Barcelona, where his team won the trio, again. Beating Juventus 3-1 in Berlin, he told that: "Don't hope on 'Iron Man' Tony Readings." I did agree. New Zealand, she tried to confront her team, but her plan was deactive. The Dutch stilled blockade entire of her team. Netherlands was about to win…

Oh yes. 1-0 for the Netherlands! Right on their first World Cup match. Once again, I did mention to Sergio Markarián. He won again! Sadik Adnan and Azerbaijan were not in the stadium due to the Armenian flag I got before.

"Turks are getting jealous!"

Peru! Peru's voice 100%. Arriba Perú! I just laughed. Peru still honored Sergio Markarián for Peru's comeback.

Going back, New Zealand lost 0-1 to the Netherlands. With this lost, New Zealand and China got 0, Canada and the Netherlands got 3. 1st leg ended.

#####

11 June, 2015

Edmonton, Canada

_Commonwealth Stadium…_

_China 1-0 Netherlands_

The Red Dragons vs. Oranjes. You can admit that. Holland, nation which Orange is the main color, was at heat when they battled against Red China. Since China put the 9-line row in South China Sea, I don't like them.

But I must say, Hao Wei's students were totally better than the Dutch.

1st half started. Red Ladies vs. Oranges. Dragons vs. Oranjes! China was totally dominating on their opening. But still, they managed no chance. Meanwhile I saw Netherlands' face: she seemed not scared. With China, her face got more stress than Holland. Of course, Netherlands had 3 pts, China had 0. So China's mission must be winning this match.

Unfortunately, Netherlands almost scored. China lost focusing…

Canada and I watched it carefully. I might see Asuna. SwordArt Online again. She arrived so fast from now. Peru did not stay in here, he returned to Chile for 2015 Copa América, making me bored…

Because since he and his lovely girl partner Bolivia came to Canada to watch it, I always felt like having protectors, due to my current conflict with Turkey and Azerbaijan. Peru and Bolivia gave me strength to fight that. Bolivia looked cute, like a Quechuan kid.

No time! The battle between ladies continued. China dominated all first half. But no goal! Arturo Vidal might laugh: "China stupid!" despite that he still wanna beat the Dutch to revenge for 2014 World Cup. Hao Wei, you needed to do better than that. Haha…

Roger Reijners and his girls stood far from over.

0-0 was the result when the second half go in. Not being passive, the Dutch launched an offensive in paying for China's massive attacks. But China's defense lived well, thanked for Wang Fei. Ey Yeimy, be careful!

And…

WTF? Suddenly China created another offensive! Later, they would destroy the Dutch. NO! IT CAN'T BE! Wow… the Netherlands still alive from the axe of my unlikely rival. But it's just the first, it did not stop. And the thing I got worried, finally exist.

In 90+1', China's Wang Lisi kicked… and a GOAL! 1-0 for China in late of the match. China'd survived. Goalkeeper Sari van Veenendaal did not play like Roger's wish. And so Yeimy Martínez shouted! 1-0 and China won. China defeated the Dutch in a battle which China must win. China was lucky this time.

And so be it, China would have a big chance: only defeating New Zealand, they would qualify. With Holland, their mission was more difficult than they thought.

#####

Edmonton, Canada

_Commonwealth Stadium…_

_Canada 0-0 New Zealand_

Miss Bibiana, you must prepare for it…

FIFA's officials were getting worried for the Brasil 2014's mistakes repeat, especially about the penalty in the first match (at least it's a right decision). Canada now marched to the field. Only 35.000 spectators watched this, lower than their opening game. Women's World Cup had a ton of problem. Spectators did not feel interested about ladies. Not good.

It did make me miss Brasil 2014.

At the opening of the 1st half, Canada launched an offensive first, but when they still not found the result, they… MADE A PENALTY, for the guest. New Zealand had a chance.

Sadly, they failed. 0-0.

Now once again I remembered Sergio Apraham Markarián Abrahamián. Why that Armenian mentioned to me so much? I meant, he's Uruguayan, but sometimes I raised Armenian flag. Armenia in the field, again.

Unlikely, in all 1st half, I wanna sleep. No goal. In the second, nothing changed at all. The host dominated all the match but Canada managed no difference. New Zealand wasn't better.

So be it, 0-0 was the good score. New Zealand and Canada only grabbed 1 point. Canada maintained top of the table, meanwhile New Zealand must win in faith to qualify…

John Herdman, if you don't get hurry, you will face your doom. With his blood-partner Tony Readings, your New Zealand was not over yet.

#####

15 June, 2015

Montreal, Canada

_Olympic Stadium…_

_Netherlands 1-1 Canada_

And he should be. Shugo Chara! Once again. Cute Amu Hinamori once again made appearance. She cheered for Canada. This could be an advantage for John Herdman and his squad.

"MOVE OUT, GIRLS!"

In South America right now Copa América is at tense. So with the girls, they needed to show up in front of million of soccer lovers that they can play like men. Luís Suárez secretly appeared, which only I realized (even Mark Evans of his Inazuma team couldn't).

START!

I hate North Korea (because the referee was from North Korea), but I did not think about it now. But just 10 minutes after the whistle, suddenly Canada broke distance! They kicked the ball, it hit into Loes Geurts and…

Loes missed! The ball came into Ashley Lawrence! And… OH YES! 1-0 CANADA! 10'! Netherlands 0-1 Canada! If the Netherlands lost, they would need lucks to pass through. But would Roger Reijners stepped down?

I thought… not. John Herdman was totally in worry for his defensive line and his attackers since they worked not fully 100%. Like an English gentleman, John knew what to do. He and Tony Readings supported English team, but he wanna see Canada won the title since England was not a champion's candidate (I believed this is England's advantage).

Canada, she knew what to do! She yelled… But Holland was louder.

Girl vs. girl! First half was over! Netherlands 0-1 Canada! Canada felt happy, so she showed to Emily that "she can win this". But Emily F. Jones thought not same: "I guess you should worry on your team". She might be right. The United States of America is world's powerhouse of women's soccer.

And the biggest worry… arrived.

Second half began when Canada played pressure against the Dutch. But the Dutch not just standing further, but far more, they almost caused danger for the host. Canada managed to stand strongly, but… their mistake once again warned me to focus on Brazil's first own goal in World Cup history.

Oh! It'd come! Over 2 defenders in their ground while facing 2 other Dutch forwards. The ball was passed to Kirsten van der Ven! Oh no it could be… A KICK! GOOOOAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-1! The Dutch managed to survive!

John Herdman shook his head. He might not be happy on it. At least Brazil got 7 points on group stage, while Canada only got 5. Canada now played exactly like Brazil's 2014 version. Canada stood up and said something to… England.

"Please, you must help me!"

"Why?"

"Because now I'm losing confident…"

I guessed so.

1-1! Canada and Holland drew 1-1, which meant Canada and the Dutch would both qualify if the Netherlands were one of 4 best third-place team. Canada, however, secured their 1st place and they would meet the third place from Group B/C/F/… or… I did not know.

Lucky Canada.

#####

Winnipeg, Canada

_Winnipeg Stadium…_

_China 2-2 New Zealand_

But far from Montreal was the city of Winnipeg. Hey, I have a Canadian friend from Winnipeg too. This would be the venue between the Kiwis and the Red Dragons for their decisive fight. About the Kiwis, their mission: win or die; the Red Dragons: secured the second. I was not in Winnipeg. I was in Montreal remember?

To tell on it, the only word: rock! No, it should be ROCK'N ROLL! The rock'n roll in Group A. Despite nearly 27.000 spectators came, the battle started fiercely.

Hao Wei's students began very slow and tried to build a 2-floor bus defense like the Brits. Unfortunately, New Zealand closed to England enough…

"They will make a 2-floor bus! Quickly!"

New Zealand whispered to Tony Readings. Uruguayan manager Óscar Tabárez could claim: "this is football". But he wasn't there. He wasn't there to see the result, then. New Zealand quickly got the lead in 28'. Good goal from Rebekah Stott. However, a mistake (I did not know it was a tackle or handball) from New Zealand giving China a penalty shot. China did not miss it. Goal in 41' from Wang Lisi.

The second half looked more crazy. Amu Hinamori oh Amu, why you chose to sit in Montreal? Katalin Kulcsár, Hungarian referee, started the second half. China called her fans "not give up".

In 60' Wang Shanshan made it 2-1! Goal! Red Dragons had now taken the lead. But New Zealand showed no mercy on it. In this match Annalie Longo worked like a bee. A real bee. She gave a chance for the Kiwis…

And oh YES! 2-2! Hannah Wilkinson in 64' equalized 2-2. However, Phineas and Ferb had already been there, in Winnipeg. After few days through Canada, the riot boys got a chance now. Candace did not even mention just because she was going shopping with Stacy.

New Zealand did not feel great. She asked help from England but not this time. Alice Kirkland said "no" so she had to care on her own. China, with a bit of tiny advantage, must secure it.

And…

And…

AND…

Yeah. China had made an impressive comeback after missing Deutschland 2011. With New Zealand, their chance to made history must be 4 years later in France. Geez, looking back to my eternal enemy I would not be happy.

…

…

Hey, who like having a Fireside Girls cupcake buy please. I don't want to eat now.

* * *

#####

This time, I would give an interview to all 4 nations after the group stage.

Might be difference was shown.

**Canada:** "It is a shame! We could have won the group with enough 9 points but we played like Brazil last year. John Herdman, please change your move. I don't like another 1-7."

**China:** "Yes! Our team is back. After missing Germany 2011 we adopted a reformation plan. Now, our reform is going to be completed. Let see China can do in the knockout."

**Netherlands:** "Seems… to be well. Not too bad. Our debut is not so worse and I can be proud that we, Dutch ladies, would give you more lovely milks in knockout stage."

**New Zealand:** "We do have a chance… we do. But we don't know to use it. Now, we are out, once again. I think this time, we should really focus back on football. Look to South Africa 2010, our men's team drew all 3 matches. At least for that."

Hhhhmmm… okay. Good job ladies.


	32. Group B

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

Going through Group A, let's say hello to **Group B**. Both of us can see the big difference and experience in here.

More surprises from it.

In **Group B**, we can see two former champions: Germany and Norway, both joined all 6 previous World Cups. Germany won 2003 and 2007 while Norway got it in 1995. This 7th edition would be their best chances. But in here I can say more surprises like I'd said: 1st was Ivory Coast, Africa's weakest team in World Cup appeared after shocking 1-0 win over South Africa, a real giant of women's football… sorry, soccer, in Africa; and the 2nd big surprise: Thailand. This was the second ASEAN team after Australia to participate it.

Thailand… you had eliminated Vietnam in Thong Nhat, I'm not going to forget this… "banana Thais"…

* * *

#####

7 June, 2015

Ottawa, Canada

_Lansdowne Stadium…_

_Norway 4-0 Thailand_

Before the match, Nuengruethai Sathongwien and Thailand showed in press conference. They smiled: "When we smile, Norwegians should watch out!" Norway's face turned dark. Even Pellerud got mad…

"ASEAN… all are bunch of copiers… stole from EU… Costa Rica, Morocco, Lithuania, Poland, the United States, Czech Republic… are all victims of flag stealers from Thailand, Vietnam, Myanmar, Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore, the Philippines… Only Australia is clean."

I smelt that darkness inside…

…

…

Lansdowne Stadium saw so many Norwegian fans secured the A stand. However, the Thais dominated the B.

And for the first time, they heard not just the Norwegian anthem, but also the Thai one… First ASEAN anthem in Women's World Cup since Australia's appearance in the AFC. Right after Burmese in U-20.

"ประเทศไทยรวมเลือดเนื้อชาติเชื้อไทย

เป็นประชารัฐ ไผทของไทยทุกส่วน…"

(_Thailand unites its people with flesh and blood,__  
Every inch of Thailand belongs to the Thais…_)

And the match began! Surprisingly, the Thais played pressing right at the opening. But when Mr. Sathongwien did not completely finish yet, suddenly, a foul was made by Natthakam Chinwong caused for Norway a freekick. Standing there was Trine Rønning.

Norway yelled: "DO IT NOW!" Only then she kicked. But the kick had become… GOAL! **GOOOOOAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!** 1-0 NORWAY! In 16' Trine scored 1-0! Even Pellerud laughed in Norwegian, while behind me was… Thor. If you watch Norse mythology, Thor is from Nordic Europe.

"Good job girls! We should finish it quickly!"

New Zealander referee did not complete too. When she just started for another kickoff, the ball got into Norwegian hands. Now, Norway wanna destroy Thailand. They launched another attack. Oh, I could see Norway. Her dress was a Viking uniform. The Vikings never laughed like the Thais and… WTF? Herlovsen! The number 9 player crossed through all the Thai defenders! She kicked and… GOAL! 2-0 Norway! 29'

When the Thais still being shocked, another… GOAL! Another goal! I was talking to Thor, forgot the goal! Isabell Herlovsen! 3-0 and second goal. Now the Thais totally collapsed. Good header.

I got bored now. Please, let me go to second half.

Norway, once again, she yelled to dominate the match. Seemed like 3-0 was not satisfied her. Ada Hegerberg used her brain to be in Thailand's defense but kept balance until she got a ball! 4-0! End of the match. Thailand 0-4 Norway! Former world champion and ASEAN, definitely ASEAN were not match to Nordics. But the unlikely story for Thailand at least ended after goalkeeper Warapom Boonsing made history: avoid a penalty kick! Maren Mjelde should be mad, but at least Norway could smile. Her face looked happier.

4-0! Good opening for Norway. However, Nuengruethai did not give up easily… I smelt the penalty's prevent might bring a success for Thailand.

#####

Ottawa, Canada

_Lansdowne Stadium…_

_Germany 10-0 Ivory Coast_

Because the next match… oh, I wouldn't tell you… 10-0! WOW! I would not tell much, but in entire of the match, what was you seeing? Only Germany's domination. If Yaya and Kolo Touré had been girls thing could have been different. Too bad Miss Ivory Coast did not. Like a 7-1 excepted Ivory Coast is too weak to compare… with Brazil.

I would list:

_1-0_: Célia Šašić in 3' (the African Croatian).

_2-0_: Célia Šašić in 14'.

_3-0_: Anja Mittag in 29'.

_4-0_: Célia Šašić in 31'.

_5-0_: Anja Mittag in 35'.

…

_6-0_: Anja Mittag in 64'.

_7-0_: Simone Laudehr in 71'.

_8-0_: Sara Däbritz in 75'.

_9-0_: Melanie Behringer in 79'.

_10-0_: Alexandra Popp in 85'.

Only watching it I saw Tadase Hotori sick… for the lost. He was eventually carried by Amu. Meanwhile I checked I-phone, again. I would tell you, this was Ivorian Holocaust… in soccer language.

* * *

#####

11 June, 2015

Ottawa, Canada

_Lansdowne Stadium…_

_Germany 1-1 Norway_

I heard it.

Miss Silvia Neid is a clever woman. She did not make any mistake. Mark Evans should learn from this woman something. So now I invited him here, despite that he knew a lot about her.

"If the Inazuma won it would be different."

Sashi and Penn sat together but waiting Boone wasting their time. But the match must go. Sashi saw the first surprise. Norway's defenders lost ball and yes, it came to Hungarian German Dzsenifer Marozsán. She kicked far but not hit the target. However, goalkeeper Ingrid Hjemseth lost control, helping Anja Mittag for… GOAL! 1-0! Thor was not happy.

I just could not feel amazed. Germany is already a powerhouse.

But the match turned out to be boring. The Germans did not dominate like before, meanwhile ex-Queen Norway gained control about that. The last thing I saw, Thor did nothing.

1-0 for Germany after first half. Subsequently, I looked back to Sashi Kobayashi. Meanwhile I saw Penny Peterson made appearance. I asked Thor and he did not mind.

Second half came out with no change. But a bit different. Norwegian player was fouled in German ground. Right on penalty area. Sadly only a freekick was made. That's enough. Norway's Maren Mjelde got a kick and… OH! 1-1! NORWAY DRAWS 1-1! Unless you are a player from Norway, Sweden, Italy or France, or you will never know how to defeat Germany. That was simple, because German women are the biggest lovers of women's soccer in Europe.

Enough! I saw again and this time managing 1-1 draw was enough. Germany and Norway got 4 points, forcing Thailand and Ivory Coast to fight. Just like Group A World Cup 2014.

#####

Ottawa, Canada

_Lansdowne Stadium…_

_Ivory Coast 2-3 Thailand_

But this was a decisive moment. Thais vs. Ivorians. Elephants vs… Elephants! Wow! Elephants fought against Elephants, no wonder.

Referee Domka from the United States thought that she could relax. But seriously, she worked harder than she thought.

First half began! Ivory Coast, she knew what to do now. She threw Ange N'Guessan and she finally helped Ivory Coast. In a chaos corner kick, she appeared in a right place and oh… GOOOAAAALLLLLLLLL! 1-0 for Ivory Coast! First goal ever in this tournament. Ivory Coast scored. But just for few minutes, Thailand went up.

"Don't scare, girls!"

She encouraged. And Thais launched an offensive. This could be their best chance. But they must wait to 26' (the goal was… offside). SCORE! Orathai Srimanee got a ball from her teammate and **GOAL!** 1-1! A GOAL IN… **OFFSIDE!** Ivory Coast accused the referee and she shouted: "OFFSIDE! OFFSIDE!" But no one listened…

And so be it, Thailand ATTACK! There it was. An offside goal must cause a big trouble for Ivory Coast. Orathai Srimanee and her team forced Ivory Coast to defend, but weak game caused another goal for Thailand, only this time the goal was onside. Orathai Srimanee, again.

Ivory Coast 1-2 Thailand.

Referee controversies continued. Second half saw Ivorians used their stamina, speed and strength to fight. Lacking of skills, Ivory Coast's attack could not become a threat. And so then, Thailand launched another… oh wait.

I stood up! It was another offside! Why referee did not mention? The ball was given to Anootsara Maijarem which in offside and later she sent to Thanatta Chawong. And she scored from a header. 3-1 for Thailand which two of them were not deserved. Because of Domka mistake, I got sick and left, did not found Josée Nahi's goal in 88'. Ivory Coast 2-3 Thailand final score.

This was Thailand's first ever victory in a World Cup. They did performance better than neighbor Myanmar, who totally sucked in 2015 U-20 World Cup with all three losses.

Well great job madame Thailand. Sadly, you won unfair.

* * *

#####

15 June, 2015

Winnipeg, Canada

_Winnipeg Stadium…_

_Thailand 0-4 Germany_

And a team which won unfair must pay a lot. Thailand battled against Germany, former world champion. Germany still built up hope for vengeance against the Asians, definitely must be the Japanese, for 2011 lost. Thailand was their modest target.

Germany started not bad. Thailand did the same to Norway. Even so…

"Hey Penny, look!"

Sherman showed that. An attack! Not from Germany but from Thailand! Sadly Thailand did not know to use, definitely easy… to execute… Thailand. Germany launched an offensive and… a corner kick. From Behringer. It went high, headed to Melanie Leupolz! And GOAL! 1-0! Germany 1-0 Thailand! But this was their only goal in 1st half.

I kept spending a moment…

…

Second half! Now, Germany guessed that they must smash the Thais. So they reinforced players.

"Go on!"

Prussia! She was backing Germany! After being a shadow for two matches, Prussia must appear. Prussia+Germany would be a big test for Thailand as she was worrying.

"Damn it!"

And now the Thais could not hole their defense much longer. In this half, Germany's health and skill's advantages were completely proved: they managed a deadly attack. Prussia ordered or not, yet Thais just stood there.

"God damn it!"

An attack from Germany. They were making dangerous. A bunch of bomb from German side. Oh! A kick! Ball was falling and… 2-0! GOAL! A goal from … that could destroy any Thai's chances. But the Germans did not allow the Thais anything.

They battled again. Only now, ASEAN team were no match to ex-Queen.

A corner kick! Penny Peterson threw the ball to the ballboy and he threw to German player …. She took a kick and…

What a… SHOCK! An attack from Germany. Chaos in Thailand's ground… OH YES! Thailand 0-3 Germany! Once again …. Thailand totally collapsed. She did not believe on her eyes.

"Buddha, please save us!"

German tanks seemed not to stop. They kept marching on and now they assaulted the Thais. They would not give any chance for Thailand. Prussia yelled: "DESTROY THEM ALL! SHOW THEM THE **POWER OF GERMANY!**" It might close to the New Day. Thailand failed to resist. Germany claimed that this could be their final goal, and they were correct. Referee did not come close to see, but if she had seen it, she would have felt sorry for not playing soccer.

A breakable moment! A shot! A… GOAL! Thailand 0-4 Germany and German game was completed successfully. Thailand's dream was over, from now.

I did not see the last goal because I bought a hamburger, but I must say from my eyes, this goal had eliminated Thailand. ASEAN 0-4 EU! Thailand 0-4 Germany! Game over!

Whistle was blown! Nuengruethai Sathongwien and his team did not feel disappointed although Thailand wasn't same. With Germany, they went top, 7 points, and only 1 draw.

#####

Moncton, Canada

_Moncton Stadium…_

_Ivory Coast 1-3 Norway_

Two losses, two goals, no point, Ivory Coast was completely eliminated despite they might qualify as the best third-place team. But it was just a dream. Norway, another big stone, would not let this chance thrown away. They would make another 10-0!?

Norway told to me: "This time, I will show that big sister is back!"

And I'd a reason to trust.

With me, I felt sorry for Ivorians. They were not strong enough. If they were Nigeria, Equatorial Guinea, South Africa, Ghana or Cameroon, thing could be very different.

Referee had allowed to start the game! I saw it now. Oh boy, it was Thor too. Without Loki, he could spend a day watching the match. Clementine Touré saw it, he prayed in European traditional Christianity. Thanked Thor…

But Ada Hegerberg quickly grabbed a chance, she got a free pass from her teammate, and in a thin corner, she shot! 1-0 Norway! But things did not end so fast.

The first half, Ivory Coast was in passive way. They were under siege. And nobody knew what would happen later? Norway got a lot of chance, but 1-0 was first half score.

Second half, nothing change. Oh wow, a pass! This time, Ada got on her feet. She ran and ran and ran… OH! 2-0! Norway finished the game. But Norway did not stop. A freekick and Norway took a shot! The ball grabbed to Norwegians. And it came Solveig Gulbrandsen. A header! 3-0! Norway destroyed Ivory Coast this time.

But this wasn't going over. In a week offensive led by Ange N'Guessan, she got a super punch from outside the range! 1-3! Despite that could change nothing, this goal must be awarded as the best goal in this tournament.

Thor left away, no wonder he did not know that goal!

Over! Ivory Coast 1-3 Norway. Ivorians had lost all 3, and were out. I guessed Ivory Coast would have learnt a lots from their debuting tournament.

* * *

#####

After all, I arrived to the press conference. Germany, Norway and Prussia seemed not too worry, but with Thailand, they got worried. Three points with a worse goal difference (-7), could they get out from the group stage safety?

Before the conference, Germany went out, leaving Prussia to speak…

**Thailand:** "Look, you admire Vietnam? Vietnam is not here! They are out! By us! And anyway, we told you, we don't give up any hope to get passing through! Even smallest! We have won and we would not give up!"

**Prussia:** "Germany won the 1st, but I felt disappointed about our performance in the match against Norway. We could have won all! However, we will turn out to the knockout round. Die Mannschaft!"

**Norway:** "In honor of my Viking peoples, I must say this is our wonderful comeback! Outcome the darkness Germany 2011, we'd fixed it and we would not lose again!"

**Ivory Coast:** "I saw this tournament is our wonderful ever tournament we had joined. We are out, but we did not feel sorry. Ivory Coast had played with all costs. Clementine Touré is a good manager. Soon, we will make a return to World Cup. And I will not let the Muslim-Christian divine preventing us. Toujour Elephants!"

(Ivory Coast's speech so special. I knew what was she saying. In Ivory Coast, over 25% believed in regional religions or atheists, but over 38% Muslims living in Northern Ivory Coast while 35%-37% Christians living in Southern. Another Nigeria. Ivory Coast everyday had to watch out the North which Muslims mainly dominated, because of afraid for another _Boko Haram_ although it was not happened yet.)

Well then, Thailand got last hope, but would other opponents wanna mercy? With Norway and Germany, their journey got harder and harder. Ivory Coast could say farewell in honor…


	33. Group C

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

Now, let's move on! The battle for women's World Cup title will be in **Group C**, where defending champion Japan was placed with Ecuador, Switzerland and Cameroon. Both three others made their debuts.

**Group C**! Japan must be the strongest in all! However, just like France 1998 where Argentina was placed with Croatia, Jamaica and Japan (the men's), thing could be different.

Croatia, Jamaica, Japan in 1998 men's World Cup = Switzerland, Cameroon, Ecuador in 2015 women's World Cup. Interesting!

* * *

#####

8 June, 2015

Vancouver, Canada

_BC Place…_

_Cameroon 6-0 Ecuador_

Before the tournament, Ecuador's coach Vanessa Arauz said she had a bit of… inexperienced in this tournament. WHAT? Lacking skills, lacking players, lacking managing style? How could Ecuador survive when Ngachu Enow, a British-style manager of Cameroon, commented that Cameroon "_will clean all the dirts of Brasil 2014_".

Vancouver was the city which host the final.

Referee Katalin Kulcsár ordered the game to start. But quickly after the opening, Cameroon dominated the game. Ecuador is too weak! They could not manage any chance. Ecuador just tried to cheer: "Go on, girls!"

But Ecuador could just hole until 34'. It was a true disaster for Ecuador. Oh my Gosh a kick from Cameroonian forward! Goalkeeper Shirley got it but she dropped the ball! Oh, Madeleine Ngono Mani got it. SHOT! GOAL! 1-0 Cameroon. But it wasn't ended. Just two minutes later, from a far kick, ball got into Gaëlle Enganamouit. A GOAL! 2-0 Cameroon. Really to say, Ecuador was really in worries. She knew her team is not strong, but…

Bad referee was also a problem.

Katalin had awarded a penalty which I believed was not right. However, Christine Manie got it 3-0. Even so, I thought… sometimes, she got injured. Cameroon, she seemed too strong for Ecuador.

But that did not end. Chitoge Kirisaki, was it right? She was with me in the stade.

And again, second half saw bad referee decision. In 66', Ecuador's captain Ligia Moreira was sent off because fouling with Enganamouit. This time, Cameroon totally won! But I did not think this was a foul.

So be it, Ecuador totally collapsed. In 73', Enganamouit managed it 4-0, before two penalties from Gabrielle Onguéné in 79' and Enganamouit in 90+4' marked Cameroon biggest World Cup win: 6-0. Cameroon, she jumped with joys, while Ecuador, her chance seemed… to be closed.

#####

Vancouver, Canada

_BC Place…_

_Japan 1-0 Switzerland_

Japan! Asia's pride and proud! Japan was the defending champion, and so, the United States wanna revenge for sure. But according to FIFA, Japan and America would not be placed in a same group.

Emily F. Jones did not feel satisfied at all.

However, Switzerland, she managed long time enough for the tournament. After years and years, Switzerland could be proud for their first appearance in Women's World Cup, making them to be the first Central European team to have both men's and women's in World Cups.

Japan after the disastrous Brasil 2014 which Japan ended last with 1 pt, must transform quickly. Japan vs. Switzerland, began!

Japan opened their match really slow. They did not turn too fast so they made balance between line and line. Switzerland isn't Ecuador, so Japan hardly found the way she played.

"Sasaki, are you serious?"

Seriously. Kirisaki yelled: "GO JAPAN!" Funny. Because of pressing style, Japan must wait for luck… oh wait! Kozue Ando was coming! Goalkeeper Gaëlle Thalmann prevented it, but she HIT Kozue! A penalty, from Mexican referee!

And now, in 29', Aya Miyama got a chance! Shot! GOAL! 1-0 Japan! Japan 1-0 Switzerland. The Swiss launched a serious offensive on Japan's line, but none of them hit the target. Lucila Venegas' whistle ended first half 1-0.

Chitoge, were you really pro-soccer fan?

In second half, Japanese often made mistakes. Too bad the Swiss didn't too smart to breakthrough: some missed the ball; some kicked too far, too high; some was went outside. Japan did not be passive: they quickly reorganized and attacked the Swiss defense. Sugasawa's kick into the upright caused danger for the Alps' side. But no more goal, giving the match ended 1-0.

Japan after all, she showed her kimono during her visit to her Japanese community. Even Chitoge too.

* * *

#####

12 June, 2015

Vancouver, Canada

_BC Place…_

_Switzerland 10-1 Ecuador_

I wanna burn this, right now!

After watching this match, I felt like this could be the biggest loss ever for Ecuador. After the men's team loss 1 year ago, now Switzerland even made Ecuador's pain got worse.

I would list, again. Exactly same to Germany vs. Ivory Coast.

_1-0_: Angie Ponce (own goal), 24'.

_2-0_: Eseosa Aigbogun, 45+2'.

…

Okay first half was fine, but the second half was… crazy…

_3-0_: Fabienne Humm, 47'.

_4-0_: Fabienne Humm, 49'.

_5-0_: Fabienne Humm, 52'.

_6-0_: Ramona Bachmann (penalty), 60'.

_7-0_: Ramona Bachmann, 61'.

_7-1_: Angie Ponce (penalty), 64'.

_8-1_: Angie Ponce (own goal), 71'.

_9-1_: Martina Moser, 76'.

_10-1_: Ramona Bachmann, 81'.

After Rita Gani whistled ending which a… 10-1 result, I must yell…

**ECUADORIAN HOLOCAUST! **(at least they had 1 goal).

#####

Vancouver, Canada

_BC Place…_

_Japan 2-1 Cameroon_

Before the battle between Cameroon and Japan, they mentioned back about this battle. In South Africa 2010, Cameroon lost 0-1, therefore they were out.

Now, Cameroon and Japan, both had 1 win, must fight. Sweden allowed to start!

The battle began in favor for Japan. Norio Sasaki and Japan just waited to minute of 6 and the girls in yellow finally breakthrough! Aya Sameshima! GOAL! 1-0 Japan. Dorami was jumping. 5 minutes later, Japan, using a freekick, had taken the ball to Yuika Sugasawa's head. A heading! 2-0! Cameroon now got a trouble. But weird, Cameroon did not fall.

Japan ordered her players to attack. And they managed some dangerous chances. However, Ngachu's girls played defense really good, making Japan failed.

2-0, final score after 45'.

In the second, Japan and Cameroon kept conquering. Cameroon had a best chance from a freekick, but Onguéné was not success. Also, I saw a player with… black glasses. Might be Zouga or Feudjio. Freekick, outside kick… finally, in 90', from a fast and fascinating attack, Ajara Nchout scored a goal! 2-1, but too late.

Japan 2-1 Cameroon. Japan, she could feel happy for qualifying…

* * *

#####

16 June, 2015

Winnipeg, Canada

_Winnipeg Stadium…_

_Ecuador 0-1 Japan_

So be it…

Japan vs. Ecuador. I wondered what would happen.

Not so far, Ecuador was in bottom with no pt. Japan advanced to next round, but Ecuador's faith of hope might be the difference…

But Ecuador's hope was broken with an early goal from Yuki Ogimi in 5'. A heading goal. Header Yuki Ogimi scored 1-0. And I thought Japan would crush Ecuador again.

But it was wrong.

Vanessa Arauz and her students, after hearing the cheer from Ecuador, started defending, playing and making pressure on Japan. Japan also dominated entire the match, but they could not score.

1-0, half time.

And the second half, nothing was change. Chitoge Kirisaki, to hide her father, a yakuza Lord, must find Raku as soon as possible. Due to his missing, she ran out, making me alone at the stand. I might go sit with other, notably Black Widow. But she rejected it.

So I must have to wait. Sincerely, what's wrong?

Japan still managed more ball, but Ecuador's defense still stayed strong. The problem was, Japan's scorers were fully separated. I did think, could that be Norio Sasaki's balancing plan?

Japan and Ecuador kept on.

…

…

And over! Ecuador 0-1 Japan! Right now Chitoge hunted and found Raku. Ecuador lost this match with proud because they did not lose 0-6 or 1-10 anymore. Ecuador was out, but they could feel proud on it.

#####

Edmonton, Canada

_Commonwealth Stadium…_

_Switzerland 1-2 Cameroon_

Now, the last fight, was between the Swiss and Cameroonians. Unlike Ecuador, they felt… more stressful.

Before the clash, Cameroon spoke to the media that she "must beat Switzerland". But I was not really sure on it.

The battle began! Miss Uruguay and Mr. Uruguay got a break.

Switzerland at first showed a bit of passive in front of Cameroon's move. In here, a bit of same could happen. And Martina Voss-Tecklenburg students launched a sudden attack! Danger in Cameroon's line! Dickenmann passed to Bachmann, as she broke their offside's trap, getting ball to Ana-Maria Crnogorčević! Ana-Maria shot! 1-0 Switzerland!

Switzerland got the lead. But Cameroon seemed not surrender quickly. Enow shouted: "Don't give up!" The Cameroonians tried again many times, but the first half hadn't changed. 1-0 for European side.

And so, Ngachu Enow had whispered to Cameroon something. I believed this black woman had smiled a lot, with a big plan.

Second half. After facing a ton of attack, now Cameroon decided to do the same. Sadly, I was in dreamy, so I almost forgot to wake up until…

…

…

"GOAL! Gabrielle Onguéné! In 47' she scored a goal, which managed a 1-1 draw for Cameroon!"

1-1! Gabrielle again! Now this could really be fun. The battle turned more tense and more clashes between two side. But only one remained victory.

In 62', again Onguéné had made a pass! The ball was driven to… the head of Ngono Mani! She took a header! GOAL! **GOOOOAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!** 2-1 for Cameroon!

I was sure about Cameroonians' happiness, because one year ago, Samuel Eto'o and his team failed and returned home embarrassingly. Now, Cameroon ladies showed up!

And… the Cameroonians kept attacking. They conquered Swiss defense. Now, Switzerland lost its balance, just trying to hold the line! And it was…

Later, it was over!

Switzerland lost! But they managed their third place, hope for seeking a ticket to qualify. Meanwhile, with Cameroon, they would join Japan. Ecuador was out.

* * *

#####

After all, I could see only one thing: Japan played so slow but well-defended and quick attack. Ecuador was too lack of experience, but Cameroon and Switzerland did make a great performance.

With all of these, I smiled. Ecuador, Cameroon, Switzerland and Japan, both four girls did not feel too bad. Even Ecuador. If this were Venezuela she would never make that mistake, but… Ecuador…

What' ever. About Cameroon, they could be happy now.

**Ecuador:** I feel, being eliminated in a group that containing so many top teams, that was predicted. However, we have learnt a lot from the tournament. Soon, we will return with a new face. I hope our girls keep standing.

**Japan:** Once again, I did believe that we could manage a storm conquer in our group. But with only 1 goal distance, that was satisfied us. We qualified through, and… at least we did not fall into Spain's crash.

**Switzerland:** That is our debutant, and I'm glad that our girls had been ready for the next journey. However, I did not feel okay at all. We just qualified as the third-place one. This must be fixed before the round of sixteen.

**Cameroon:** Our dolls had been performing well. I can't agree more. However, their journey in the sea is not ended. We was qualified, but we must prove now. Nobody wanna see an useless team and so we must be ready.

I think, Thailand did not have a chance after Switzerland played like that…


	34. Group D

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

The campaign continued!

Now, our eyes were going to **Group D**, the _group of death_! United States, former world champion, now was looking for their third title.

…

Hold on, Emily F. Jones! It seemed the Aussies, Swedes and Nigerians did not leave easily. **Group D** again!

…

According to Chile, he believed that they would make it like Group C in 2015 Copa América, again.

Let's see about that.

* * *

#####

8 June, 2015

Winnipeg, Canada

_Winnipeg Stadium…_

_Sweden 3-3 Nigeria_

But I never thought that African giant could manage a score like that…

Before the fight, Nigeria, alongside with Edwin Okon, just dreamed for a draw. They knew even they'd been in World Cup since 1991, but they never managed more successful with the exception from USA 1999 when they were out in the quarter-final.

The battle started!

At first, Nigeria, she used her stamina to advanced through Sweden.

"Give it! Pass for them now!"

Unfortunately, Sweden had body advantages. They were quite stronger for air's dogfight. Now, it was live! Nigeria was quickly as possible, to form a line and prevent any attacks from Sweden.

But in 21', from a corner kick… GOAL! GOAL! GOAL! An own goal from Desire Oparanozie! 1-0 for Sweden! Desire had headed back to Nigeria's own net! Thanked for the dogfight, Sweden got 1-0. But looked closer, it seemed Desire had let the ball hit of her chest.

And so, Nigeria encouraged her team. But when it was not totally affected, another freekick arrived! The ball was flying after another dogfight and… oh a shot! Yes it was! 2-0 from Nilla Fischer. And things turned worse to Nigeria?

Did that be true?

Edwin Okon and his cruise were totally in deep trouble. So Nigeria, with all costs, they must return!

In the second half…

Suddenly, everything turned 180 degree! Nigeria's attack succeeded! GOAL! A kick from Ngozi Okobi in 50'! 2-1 for Sweden but it could be tied or expanded anytime! Just look, Powepuff Girls! Damn you are late! For just three minutes after the goal, Nigeria's Asisat Oshoala broke the line, ran very fast…

GOAL! 2-2! Nigeria got a draw! Wonderful goal! This time, Nigeria would manage advantage to win! But Sweden showed that she would not let Nigeria go! Shortly, defender Linda Sembrant scored a goal! GOAL in 60'! 3-2 for Sweden again! But the people on the stadium felt worried for Sweden as Nigeria was still like a stone…

And I could see that.

However, it wasn't ended quickly. According from Black Widow, she said: there would be another goal. One last goal. But from who? When I was quarreling, surprisingly, I met a scene through the mirror! It was a pass! Ball was in Francisca Ordega! Okon did not replace any players, what did he mean?

…

While I was thinking…

…

"GOAL! GOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 3-3! Ordega! GOAL ORDEGA!"

WTF? 3-3? I could not believe it! But North Korea did not like to make it longer, so she told Ri Hyang-ok to stop. 3-3! Powerpuff Girls're totally appalled! 3-3, I could count on that. Miss Sweden slapped on her face many times: "Impossible!".

With Nigeria, she just sat down, thanked Lord…

#####

Winnipeg, Canada

_Winnipeg Stadium…_

_United States 3-1 Australia_

The USWNT! The main candidate! They would play against Australia's Matildas, today!

With over 350 million supports from the States and over 100 million American descendants too, Emily F. Jones might take that like an advantage!

Claudia Umpierrez, referee from Uruguay, began the match, in front of 35.000 spectators! Jill Ellis, trophy was waiting…

The USWNT soon took advantage. Emily just yelled: "FASTER! FASTER!" Dora-the-Kid on the field too! He assisted Jillian on coaching the team. Jill is English, not too hard to realize.

But Australia is different to any team. The Aussies, led by Serbian-born Australian manager Alen Stajcic started to fight.

In 12', a chaos happened near the penalty area. Megan Rapinoe took a shot! Oh, it hit on Laura Alleway and… GOAL! 1-0 for USA! But anything did not stop with this one.

Later, in a combination pass, the ball was given to captain Lisa De Vanna! OH AND SHE SCORED! 1-1! USA 1-1 Australia! Yankees and Kangaroos were in fight. But Australia seemed not so strong to Emily. Emily just wondered, why they managed a draw so fast…

In the next of the half, they fought crazily. The clash made the first half ended 1-1. However, in the second, Australia would not survive.

Emily F. Jones was still too powerful.

In 61', from an offensive, a pass gave Christen Press a chance! GOAL! 2-1 for Yankees. Australia now must tried to rise up before too late. Sadly, when the ball went into Megan Rapinoe in 78', she delivered it to Barbieri's net! 3-1!

Alen Stajcic could be disappointed. However, his team had managed a right tactics.

And so be it…

3-1! FINAL SCORE! Isabella, you can go sell cupcakes now!

* * *

#####

12 June, 2015

Winnipeg, Canada

_Winnipeg Stadium…_

_Australia 2-0 Nigeria_

After drawing 3-3 in a historic battle, no one believed Nigeria would lost to Matildas. But the Super Falcons seemed failing to use this advantage…

Why?

Before the match, Nigeria told to me: they would let Australia go home early. Australia and Nigeria looked each others for a moment…

And two girls later made a showdown!

First, Australia played pressing. Nigeria did the same. Both of them had large experiences, leaving the match to tied until 28'! Kyah Simon's solo between Nigerian midfielders and defenders. Kyah passed all! SHOT! GOOAAAALLLLLL! 1-0 Australia! Australia took the lead. Nigeria seemed to be appalled.

All Nigerian squad was in shock. They forced themselves to make an offensive. But Nigerians only good at having speed and stamina. How could they beat Australia like that?

In a battle where skills were important, the Nigerians couldn't do this. And so be it, in the next 45', Australia still stood fiercely over Nigeria's attacks! Even Desire failed to manage a goal! Still 1-0.

And what happened? A goal!

In 68', Kyah Simon once again appeared in dark place, waiting for a mistake from Nigeria. And Australia pointed. Alen Stajcic! Oh dear. This was…

Hang on! A pass to two forwards, but only Kyah got it! SCORE! 2-0 Australia! Now, Australia could leave the stade with a victory!

This was really a suck for Nigeria. A brutal foul and poor defense, no wonder. Edwin, you should move from your own. Now, I must tell you, Australia won…

And so did it happen. Australia 2-0 Nigeria. From having large advantage, now, Nigeria had to bury themselves…

#####

Winnipeg, Canada

_Winnipeg Stadium…_

_United States 0-0 Sweden_

Sweden, Emily's fiercest rival in Europe and the world…

Nordic girls vs. American girls. The battle of Stockholm and Washington D.C. That's fun!

You know what, only one might win. But after that, I saw… nothing. No goals, no real chances…

Nothing at all.

The battle began thanked for Japanese referee. All Swedish squad gathered up and attack Hope Solo. But American defenders defended well!

And Hope Solo denied many chances from Sweden, like…

I did not know either. But in few minutes earlier, we saw something… WAIT! Hand touched on ball, right in Emily's team. But nothing was confirmed! The referee did not allow a penalty! So many chances were missed. To Emily, she did not feel better.

Jill Ellis, American English manager, felt okay.

Alice Kirkland was cheering for Emily.

In the second half, Sweden and USA continued shooting to others' nets. But Emily dominated second half.

Only the same that there was no goal.

Sweden tried to breakthrough, but not enough! And the match tied 0-0! A final result seemed well.

Sweden and the United States drew 0-0. I hoped for a win, but a draw might be… good enough.

* * *

#####

16 June, 2015

Vancouver, Canada

_BC Place…_

_Nigeria 0-1 United States_

This match was the decisive match for Nigeria more than America. With Nigeria, lose meant death.

Jill Ellis understood Nigeria's background plan, so she advised the United States "keep calm".

And I must know that, not leaving Alice told me later.

So, Nigeria must start, so they defended their line so well. Although the US dominated almost the game, but the game between them were too difficult to find the same. The only thing: Nigeria was too weak.

But Kateryna Monzul had saved the Falcons, by denying a penalty!

Unfortunately, they would not stand a long. When the Americans launched an offensive, now they must use corner kic, freekick, penalty. They must do anything they could. The fight continued.

The continuing clash between Nigeria and America was decided by just only one goal! The ball, from a freekick by Rapinoe, had headed to Abby Wambach! She jumped! GOAL! 1-0 USA! Precious Dede totally unlucky this time, if she had to face Abigail!

First half ended with a goal in 45' from Abby Wambach.

But the match hadn't ended yet. The second half, Nigeria covered their weaknesses and began attacking further. Sadly, Nigeria failed to score a goal!

Meanwhile America had a ton of chance. But they were all miss it! Shockingly, during a chase, Sarah Nnodim fouled with Sydney Leroux! A RED CARD! So, she caused a foul in the first half, leaving Nigeria with only 10-girl.

And so, Nigeria must gather enough to stand until the referee whistle. And they did it. Nigeria wished for a goal, she couldn't. Oh, Nigeria 0-1 USA. That's the point.

The Green Falcons had been eliminated. Having advantage after meeting Sweden, they did not use it…

#####

Edmonton, Canada

_Commonwealth Stadium…_

_Australia 1-1 Sweden_

With Australia, their mission? Win! After beating the Green Falcons, the Matildas was looking for a vengeance over Sweden.

But Sweden, after two draws, did not allow themselves to lose anymore! They knew that Thailand only waiting them to be eliminated.

"Seems like the Thais only good at causing trouble for us this time."

I heard it. Sweden noticed it to coach Pia Sundhage. And they were right at that moment. Thailand tried to disturb Sweden by every costs they could.

And so, Lucia Venegas must begin the fight.

After minutes earlier, Sweden surprisingly recorded an attack from Australia… said what? A sudden pass! A pass from Australia's defensive line. Ball got into Lisa! Captain of Australia was running, running… OH YES, GOAL! GOOOOAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 Australia! Pia Sundhage was very worrying. Thailand was cheering… Lisa De Vanna! 5'!

"Pra-thet nua-thai ruam-luat-nua chat-chua-thai…"

This anthem again! Thor, who had been in the stadium, opened his eyes. Now he just wanna smash the Thais.

But 10 minutes later, Sofia Jakobsson scored! GOOOAAAAALLLLLLLLLL! From a free pass, she shot and beat down the Aussies! 1-1! Sweden managed a chance to comeback.

Seriously, I hate to say, but Commonwealth Stadium since the match between Canada and China always seen empty. The fight between Australia and Sweden was not out from this circle. The fight went on, and yet, no goal!

No goal happened! And the second half, nothing else later. All of us only saw few chances. With Sweden, they did not like being eliminated or third-place. So they attacked with all costs…

Sadly, they failed.

And so be it. The final score: 1-1! Australia advanced, while Sweden must wait until the last table of third-place unveiled…

* * *

#####

And so, the Women's World Cup's Group D was ended. Sweden managed all three draws. Let see what would happen on their home fans…

And someone must answer…

**United States:** I'm feeling happy now! LET ME DANCE!

**Sweden:** I'm not going to talk right now…

**Australia:** Yes. I'm really happy. After all, we almost eliminated Sweden, but instead, we would let them go through! I'm proud of Matildas, of Alen Stajcic.

**Nigeria:** This is not a good tournament for us… you know, we are unlucky one, but at least we should reform our team before looking for future. That's why I really hope for the new beginning after this.

America and Sweden ended really… fast…


	35. Group E

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

After all, these matches through every group got more tense…

Now, is **Group E**! The battles in here looked more tense than we thought! **Group E**, legends are on the field…

All the battles in this group surrounding Brazil, South Korea, Spain and Costa Rica. In all four, only Spain and Costa Rica made debuts but Costa Rica was the weakest…

But almost another shocks happened… if…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

9 June, 2015

Montreal, Canada

_Olympic Stadium…_

_Spain 1-1 Costa Rica_

That was I wanna talk…

The fight between Spain and Costa Rica perhaps was the most unbalanced fight in Women's World Cup, same like Ivory Coast and Ecuador. But unlike Ecuador and Ivory Coast, Amelia Valverde had learnt a ton of lesson…

And the war began! Referee Salomé di Iorio ordered! Spain started to attack at first.

Spain, she quickly made pressure over Costa Rica. Despite is just a emerging power in Europe and the world, Spain got strong enough to fight. They were able to dominate, and thing must come: 13', from a combination passing, Victoria Losada kicked down! GOOAAALLLLL! 1-0 Spain! I thought Spain would win that match…

But just for one minutes…

What the, Costa Rica did not fear to lose defense? What on Earth were they thinking? But they managed it! The ball got into Raquel Rodríguez! GGGGOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-1 Costa Rica! After just one minute Costa Rica equalized. It was impossible!

And so be it, Costa Rica played like a professional men's. She told every players to do the same. I was wondering, if she did sack manager Carlos Avedissian like this (tell about Armenia she really disappointed about Costa Rica's decision), would her team play better? But I thought again…

Costa Rica attacked so many times. They did not show their afraid at all. They did not! Even Spain kept dominating them, sometimes, Costa Rica used ball and goalkeeper Ainhoa Tirapu (I think she is Catalunyan or Basque descent) must hold the ball. Very tired. And their women's team kept went on blockade. No team knew how to breakthrough after the first half…

And so be it, 1-1.

I wondered if Antonio Fernández Carriedo were here…

And so the second half started. In the changing room, Costa Rica and Spain told about strategic climbing after only manage a draw. With Spain, this was even tense, because if she drew, this would be like a lost.

Starting the second half, Spain ordered her players. Ignacio Quereda said that since his reign for over 2 decades, he never saw anyone looked like a troublemaker Costa Rica team. Spain did not know why? Yes, she didn't.

Victoria Losada got a ball, she would shoot! And she shot! Into a corner of the net, the left from the camera! I did not think Dinnia Díaz could prevent it…

…

WHAT? No goal?! How… Keylor Navas… CURSE U KEYLOR NAVAS! Dinnia Díaz had jumped farther, and hand touched on the ball. Costa Rica and her fans enjoyed this moment, no goal! Spain, Costa Rica, both two still managed their hopes.

I'd said Dinnia would not be like Keylor, but Spain's forwards played very bad. They couldn't even manage a chance. Even Natalia Pablos. Every kicks from Spain looked useless. Costa Rica, despite not having a ton of chance, still almost did the thing Spain couldn't.

1-1 was the final. I got surprised…

#####

Montreal, Canada

_Olympic Stadium…_

_Brazil 2-0 South Korea_

It was South Korea's second World Cup after 2003. South Korea, she was really a young girl in the big show, unlike her communist neighbor. If South Korea men's is really old in the big stage, South Korea women's…

Okay, no talking.

Brazil'd participated in all seven World Cups but their greatest result was the second place in 2007. That was harsh, since South Korea is one of emerging power…

And the fight began! Brazil at first played defense, waiting for a surprise came from the girls. South Korea, under Yoon Deok-yeo, kept balance in all lines. The Koreans played really good.

"GO KOREA!"

Turkey! Damn it I forgot him! He was in opposite stand, as I saw Sadik Adnan. Simple, because Turkey was one of _Republic of Korea's International Brigades_ that helped South Korea in the war against their Northern Communists. Turkey did more than every nations thought, and their brigade, alongside with Colombian brigade, were "the greatest fighters", behind the US and Australian ones.

But when Colombia would play in Women's World Cup, Sadik did not want to sit at home. He was jealous with Colombia.

Brazil kept waiting. But they almost caused trouble!

Yoo Young-a fell down on Brazil's penalty. But no penalty kick. The Koreans missed it! And they were punished later. Brazil's Marta (might be her, my eyes are in trouble) passing through 4 Korean defenders, and finally the ball dropped to a Korean defender. But she got a wrong pass. She passed too weak and Formiga… GOOOAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 Brazil! Bad defense! 1-0!

This must be a huge mistake.

And the South Korea… she must move on! Unlike her Northern neighbor, calm and cold-hearted, South Korea fought fiercely. Unfortunately Brazil seemed to be no affected on South Korea's offensive. Turkey and Azerbaijan kept cheering.

Suddenly, Im Yong Soo looked them seriously. After I told him about the Armenian genocide and Armenian tragedies, he rethought a lot… He believed that was affected to Japan so Japan could kill million of Koreans…

And so he seemed seriously: why Turkey still helped him in Korean War, while Turkey and Japan… are both killers…

…

FORGET THIS! Now, Miyako was forcing me to watch! The match was going to the most sensative moment: first half ended! 1-0 for Brazil. But Vadão was to be warned about the threats from every Asian team in this tournament.

So he be careful…

And with Brazil, she did not want to see her nation failure, again.

Second half started. Brazil and South Korea went on clash. And wait… a penalty! In 52'! Foul made by Cho So-hyun, captain of South Korea. Alongside with a yellow card was a penalty for Brazil. Oh… not sure but the contact did not seem difference to the contact in the first half. The contact to Formiga. I shouldn't allow a penalty like the first half.

But too late now. Marta scored a goal! 2-0 for Brazil. The nation that won 5 men's, but 0 women's, was looking for their first ever trophy. A lot of controversies! Now, I hated to say this…

Brazil had won. Even though, South Korea did not choose death yet. Unlikely, they could not form a group to challenge. South Korea failed…

And so be it, Brazil, which almost dropped 4 goals… won 2-0 in final score…

* * *

#####

13 June, 2015

Montreal, Canada

_Olympic Stadium…_

_Brazil 1-0 Spain_

Spain must need a victory! They need! Sadly, Brazil did not let them pass easily…

Madame Brazil that day looked good. She was awesome. However, I thought a lot of Spain. She looked like having ready for a battle.

With Spain, I'd said already.

START! And so Spain and Brazil played pressing. But Spain was the first team to got a real chance! DANGER! Natalia Pablos! She got a ball! Ball was on her feet! She was running… oh geez, Luciana appeared. And Natalia shot… oh, a miss. She did even not get the ball. She missed! And now Spain tried to do the same again!

Brazil avoided! A terrible pass from Spain made the ball fell into Marta… wait wait wait… I almost caught it…

Wait, Brazil was attacking Spain! It was a huge mistake from Spain. No, the forward was Alves! Andressa Alves! She shot but the ball did not strong enough. But her speed…

Too dangerous. Spanish defender failed to break through! The ball fell again to Alves! GOOAAALLLLL! 1-0 Brazil! Huge mistake from Spain!

Now Spain's faint hope was to score! Spain tried but the goal in 44' made them felt harder. First half over!

Spain and Brazil must fight in second half! No one could forgive that mistake! Brazil was lucky, but Spain must think a lot from it! And now, second half was coming for the fight! Brazil vs. Spain, began!

Second half was a difficult half for both two! Spain told me she felt nervous! Brazil said different: happy. No doubt. Brazil fought fiercely over Spain in the next 45'.

Marta, Cristiane, Andressa Alves missed!

But Spain's Alexia Putellas, Natalia Pablos, Sonia Bermúdez… also did not make better.

And the clash ended! 1-0 for Brazil! 45' minutes with million of chances and finally one goal. Not a good game for Brazil or Spain, despite Spain lost…

#####

Montreal, Canada

_Olympic Stadium…_

_South Korea 2-2 Costa Rica_

In the same stadium, South Korea's mission must to win this battle. But Costa Rica's performance over Spain would be a huge test. Miyako Gotokuji, again! Could you stop disturbing me! Disturb someone else! GODNESS!

I told Dora-the-Kid watching her.

Luís Suárez, who is a guardian vampire, also took care on his position. And so the fight began! South Korea faced on!

But they were just broken for just 20 minutes early. A foul was used for a freekick and Costa Rica, she did not miss! She quickly sent it fly to the sky: "SHOOT NOW! QUICK!" Melissa Herrera, hearing message from Amelia Valverde and her teammate, got the ball! Wait, she kicked… the ball… hold on, referee was watching…

…

GOAL! 1-0 Costa Rica! So Costa Rica got the lead early, in 17'. Now South Korea in trouble!

However, South Korea got lucky! She saw her player fell down on Costa Rica's penalty area. A penalty kick! I did not think so, obiviously she just pretended…

But too late! 1-1! Ji So-yun in 21'. South Korea equalized. Now, the Taegeuk ladies were looking, and just 4 minutes later, from a free pass, Jeon Ga-eul headed… GOAL! 2-1 for South Korea! But due to Costa Rica's 1-1 draw to Spain, South Korea did not march up! That was another big mistake!

And the Costa Ricans just used these moments to reform their lines. They launched some minimal offensive, but not so dangerous! Therefore, score still 2-1 when the first half ended.

South Korea could smile. Suddenly, I felt different from Costa Rica. She did not show afraid at all. Why?

This could become…

…

Second half! Costa Rica and South Korea, both managed a ton of chance! South Korea almost scored, but they did not know to use it. About Costa Rica, they managed it better, but no more goal when the clock turned 71'. So Costa Rica told Amelia release Karla Villabolos to the field…

That was the different.

So, the Costa Ricans, using their advantage, making a long pass. Karla got it. She kicked… GGOOOOOAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 2-2 Costa Rica! Karla Karla Karla Villabolos in 89'. Now South Korea offically in danger.

And Costa Rica got a freekick in 90+3' (I predicted that). But their kick didn't hit the target. The match ended 2-2 in favor for Costa Rica! With South Korea, they must hope for a win over Spain…

I would be sick again…

* * *

#####

17 June, 2015

Moncton, Canada

_Moncton Stadium…_

_Costa Rica 0-1 Brazil_

Seeing million of surprise from Costa Rica, everyone predicted Brazil would be lose despite Brazil offically qualified.

Vadão admitted it…

Amelia Valverde could believe on her own. But just after few minutes, since the match began, I watched on Internet. What's wrong? I was in Ottawa that day.

Whistle was blown! Costa Rica vs. Brazil, began! Greece, had been facing fiercely crisis at home, did not enjoy it, despite Efthalia Mitsi allowed to play.

All the first half…

Brazil dominated all. But Costa Rica's Dinnia played like nothing left behind. And her skills really made me link to Keylor Navas! Keylor Navas, a dangerous key. Dinnia Díaz kept the line well as the net. All we knew, the battle was totally… outside the range.

Million of hopes from Brazil and they still managed only chances and chances. Costa Rica, they did wait, until Brazil fell down. Sadly, Brazil is too big…

And so, the match tied 0-0… first half ended until the second half came for 15'…

…

…

…

START! If Costa Rica managed a 0-0 draw, they needed South Korea drew with Spain. Amelia Valverde was looking for it.

Brazil kept launching attack! Their mission was to seeking goal. Tamires, Beatriz, Maurine… all of them missed the chances. Costa Rica's net was able to hold… but how long?

And yes, I got an answer: after a good combination, reading field really, really amazing from Selecão, Raquel had eliminated Costa Rica's defense! She shot! GOAL! 1-0 for Brazil in 83'…

Costa Rica was scored. But Amelia Valverde and her cruise could be proud about it. They played bravely, not afraid to Brazil. And the match went on. Sadly, Costa Rica's forwards were not lucky. And even the later result in Ottawa…

Costa Rica 0-1 Brazil lasted to end! The match in Moncton ended. What an unlucky match for Costa Rica. A beautiful match for the Central American side…

#####

Ottawa, Canada

_Lansdowne Stadium…_

_South Korea 2-1 Spain_

Spain and South Korea's mission: WIN! They must fight! I was in Ottawa!

Spain for a long time, isn't considered as a major power in women's, unlike the men's although both men's and women's from Spain are very strong. South Korea faced the same.

Now, Anna-Marie Keighley, referee from New Zealand, allowed it to start!

Spain and South Korea fought it. Spain, although just first time participate, dominated the field for over 25'. South Korea had to work so hardship.

And things must come! 29', a pass from Marta Corredera sent the ball directly to Verónica Boquete! GOAL! GOOAAAAALLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 Spain! Spain got the lead after 29' from Boquete!

Boquete scored. Now, Spain led 1-0.

South Korea, of course she did not give up easily. I'd asked Momoko Akatsutsumi on the result and she told: a draw. But really?

Captain Boquete helped the Spaniards, but ton of Spain's mistakes almost gain South Korea an equalizer over 45'. Spain really… really needed to watch on their line. They knew that if they were out, they would mark an unacceptable story: both men's and women's team out from World Cup for a same time. That's why Spain called supports.

Iker Casillas was the first one. However, he scared that Spain would be out from the tournament…

First half ended 1-0 in favor for Spain. But Costa Rica 0-0 Brazil did not allow Spain to forget. Sadly, South Korea got a better plan.

…

Second half! South Korea said to Yoon Deok-yeo must mention about Spain's weaknesses. And he did! Look, he had trapped Ignacio Quereda today!

From a move between two Spanish defenders, Ji So-yun sent the ball to the head to captain Cho So-hyun… GGOOOOAAAAALLLLLLL! 1-1! A draw made Costa Rica really happy, but South Korea didn't relax. They knew, if they managed a draw while Costa Rica did the same, they would be out! So South Korea launched attacks!

"Quickly, sisters!"

Spain also did not let South Korea alone.

The match between South Korea and Spain was going to tense. Corredera went missing a great chance! She shot to the net but it hit to Kim Jung-mi's hands. 1-1! Final result? No.

South Korea maintained to keep their heads cold, wait until… hold on, in 78', Kim Soo-yun, with an injured foot, kept running for every faith of hope. And she tackled. A free pass…

Hold on, Kim's meaning was to pass, but the ball was driven to…

What? GGGOOOOOAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL! 2-1 for Taegeuk Warriors! A pass became a goal! Biggest mistake from Ainhoa! 2-1 for South Korea in 78'. This was heart-broken to all Costa Rica. Costa Rica needed lucks but too bad they couldn't manage it, even suffering a goal!

Meanwhile, Spain, with nothing left behind, launched attacks. Sonia Bermúdez missed a ton of chance! In the last minute, Spain deserved a freekick, but they did not use it successfully! And so be it, whistle down! 2-1 for South Korea as Costa Rica lost 0-1 to Brazil. That did mean South Korea got a ticket, walking with Brazil, while Costa Rica, they could not manage through the second round.

And Spain… I did not want to say to her…

* * *

#####

So, the tournament was going to the most sensative moment, press conference!

Spain was out, even worse: 1 pt, South Korea for the first time to be in knock-out round. Costa Rica missed it.

…

Let's see what had they talked…

**South Korea:** Taegeuk Powers! I knew one day they would write history! Now, I'm proud to say, the Korean ladies, they were not suck anymore. In your face you Communist bastards!

**Brazil:** We had learnt from Brazil men's disaster, and we did not wanna miss this anymore. We should've prepared better. However, we will use all costs to play if our opponent were Australia, England, Germany, America, Japan, China, France, Canada…

**Spain:** …

**Costa Rica:** I'm very, very proud of my team. We, Costa Rican sisters, did not make it through, but we proved that we were not just underdog in this tournament. They might go home with pride.

Only Spain said nothing. Wow… Now, I must care on what happen later.


	36. Group F

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

**Group E**! This group was a battle of Europe and Latin America: France, Mexico, Colombia, England!

**Group E**!

Only one could survive as third-place team, while would two others qualify directly to round of sixteen. France, England, Colombia and Mexico sharing a same style, same power, and same skills.

Only one would be out…

(Why it was held in Moncton?)

* * *

#####

9 June, 2015

Moncton, Canada

_Moncton Stadium…_

_France 1-0 England_

Before the match, in press conference, coach Philippe Bergeroo told to France: we would win. That could be confirmed, as France never lost to England since 1974.

Mark Sampson knew that. France, now was a candidate for the title, was looking for a victory…

Alice Kirkland, wow…

Start! France and England both played pressing right on the first half. Algerian goalkeeper Sarah Bouhaddi took a moment. Unlike Amel Mejri and Kheira Hamraoui, who are women Muslims in French team, she is a Christian.

"God, please bless me…"

Looking Bouhaddi, it made me feel special. For the third time, Arab women play soccer. But about Muslim women, this was the first time ever I saw Muslim girls to do that. Islam prohibited women a lot, so they seeked future in developed country. In Turkey, Iran and Azerbaijan, women gave more rights, but they did not have really a big chance.

Oh, England almst scored! 0-0! But later, France repeated. In 29', using lacking defense of England defenders, Eugénie Le Sommer scored! GGGOOOAAAALLLLLL! 1-0 for France after 29'. Le Sommer, hero of France!

France kissed everyone for this goal... AHHH, DO NOT KISS ME!

Alice felt down. But she did not give up hope. She told herself: rise up! And England kept fighting. France held the lines. Both two did not make much chance after first half. 1-0 for France.

In 15' relaxing, the match was seemed more tense. England and France watched each others, seriously.

Like a big battle between two babes...

Hey, I'm not joking. Look to the bright side, at least they are in EU!

Second half, England played pressing, but sometimes, Karen Bardsley had to work. She worked like Manuel Neuer! But France did not let her alone. England did not stop trying. They used freekick, corner kick! Everytimes, they almost reached the target, but Sarah Bouhaddi got it all!

And so be it, 1-0, final result. England lost, while France could smile...

#####

Moncton, Canada

_Moncton Stadium..._

_Colombia 1-1 Mexico_

Under new coach Fabián Taborda, Colombia was looking for a better advantage. Seemed like Colombia must beat Mexico. Both team spoke Spanish, so it could be a real chance on it.

A Latin America romantic match!

VIVA!

Theresa Neguel, Cameroonian referee, allowed to start. First, Colombia and Mexico played pressing. Both team understood a lot, so Colombia and Mexico had to be careful on each moves. I was focusing.

In a corner kick, Mexico's Verosnica Pérez sent ball and it... HOLD! Ball passed through the line! GGOOOAAAAALLLLLLLLL! 1-0 for Mexico! Mexico had a big chance to win.

I remembered Mexico confirmed to me when she was talking with press!

Unfortunately, Colombia did not leave it easily. Ending first half, 1-0 was a favor for Mexico but Colombia was about to show up!

Second half, we saw Mexico got a balance with Colombia. But then... GOAL! 1-1... wait, wait, no goal! Daniela Montoya was penalized! She let the ball touched on her hand! Yes it was! 1-0 still the result recently. However, Colombia and Mexico quickly grabbed another chance to play.

A freekick from Colombia, an attack from Mexico, both resulted nothing.

When everyone thought Mexico would win, Mexico hadn't... known this... Colombia had surprisingly attacked Mexico's net and quickly than that, the ball was sent to Montoya. Wait, in a same distance, with a same style like... James Rodríguez... SHE SHOT! GGGOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-1! In 82', Colombia scored! _Falling leave_ once again. First from Tim Cahill, later James Rodríguez, now Daniela Montoya! Colombia wrote history with their first goal!

And Mexico got... wait, she shot through Stefany Castaño... a GOAL... no, the ball touched to a Mexican hand. No goal! 1-1.

...

And final result, 1-1. A good draw for both side...

* * *

#####

13 June, 2015

Moncton, Canada

_Moncton Stadium..._

_France 0-2 Colombia_

The next match must be the most unexpected match: France vs. Colombia. After winning 1-0 over England, France told: she would conquer all!

But when the match started for just about 20', France got a hit! Water dropped! GGGOOOOAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL from Lady Andrade in 19'! 1-0 Colombia! When France almost prepared for a large attack, a shocking goal in 19' made France amazed. They were appalled about that goal, as Colombia was never taking the lead.

And so, fighting continued.

France now opressed Colombia everywhere! France was in trouble! She thought she would destroy Colombia, but Lady Andrade had awaken her. Now, France must do everything! In first half, France contacted to Colombia's net many times, and no goal after all...

1-0 for Colombia. Second half started!

Goalkeeper Sandra Sepúlveda, new goalkeeper, held the line far from France's mind. The French girls did not know how to do. They forced themselves to do everything they could. Many times, ball did not get passed Sandra. Colombia made France in deep trouble!

France must pay for it...

And when France failed to score, in 90+3', defenders and goalkeeper's faults caused a chance for Catalina Usme! OH IT WAS A GOAL! **GGGOOOOOAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL! GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!** 2-0 Colombia, France's hope was over!

And so be it, Catalina Usme became legendary! Colombia wrote history! 2-0 win, first win in Women's World Cup. Colombia deserved it although so many controversies came after this match...

#####

Moncton, Canada

_Moncton Stadium..._

_England 2-1 Mexico_

Through the match, everybody believed England would be knocked out from the group stage.

But England seemed not wanna see another Brasil 2014.

The first half began, from referee Keighley. First half saw a boring half when England and Mexico did not really care on attack. They just cared to keep their clean sheet.

Rangel, Cuéllar, Pérez, Garciamendez...; Williams, Kirby, Duggan, Aluko... both missed it all. The first half saw no goal. 0-0. A boring match.

I saw this. And so, if England could not win, they must face a death mission: fighting with Colombia. And the game, with Alice, looked important.

FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! Second half began! England played pressing. But their defenders made so many faults. Luckily, Mexico failed to use this, as Mexican defenders looked really bad. Everything just came to chaos in 71'.

A solo made by Fran Kirby! She crossed toward 4 Mexicans. She gave a tackle... wait... GOAL! GGGOOOOOAAAAAAALLLLLLLL! 1-0 England! Goal by Fran Kirby in 71'! Now this was England people watching for!

But England did not let it away. After this goal over 10 minutes, Toni Duggan sent ball to Alex Greenwood. Greenwood passed the ball! Oh no, Karen Carney was here. GGGOOOOOAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL! 2-0 England from a header. Now Mexico needed to gain to honorable goal.

England led 2-0. No one believed it...

But it wasn't over! Charlyn Corral, using England's defend mistake, had shot. Karen did not totally control the ball, so the ball fell from her hand! Fabiola Ibarra! GGGGOOOOOAAAAALLLLLL! 2-1! However, it was too late. 90+1' was not enough to change everything.

England 2-1 Mexico. A World Cup win for England that expelled all the stress of Brasil 2014's disaster...

* * *

#####

Ottawa, Canada

_Lansdowne Stadium..._

_Mexico 0-5 France_

The lost over England saw lowing spirit of Mexican team. France, after losing 0-2 shockingly to Colombia, close to death too!

Mexico saw this was a chance. A chance to gain honor. However, after losing 0-2, France knew what to do.

In 1'... an early attack, which Mexico in chaos, Marie-Laure Delie scored from a header! GOAL! 1-0 in an early moment! Just for another minutes after this goal, from a corner kick... 2-0! 9' and Jennifer Ruiz scored an... own goal! 2-0 for France. Totally saying, France destroyed Mexico for just 10'.

...

3-0! An offensive gave Eugénie Le Sommer a goal! GOAL! 3-0 and Mexico collapsed in 13'. But their nightmare still continued. Wow, a freekick and... 4-0! France power! France totally ruined Mexico.

And Le Sommer, in 36', scored again.

But Mexican tragedies still happened in the second half.

In so many French offensive, Mexico had to work so many times. Even Mexican defender must use hand to avoid a goal. But everything had its punishment: Amandine Henry scored 5-0 in 83', from a... super cannon kick! 5-0! And so be it...

Match ended! 5-0 for France. Mexico 0-5 France, Leonardo Cuéllar, who in charge since 1998, ex legend of Mexican team, now should resign.

#####

Montreal, Canada

_Olympic Stadium..._

_England 2-1 Colombia_

Due to 2-0 win over France, Colombia had offically participated in the next round. So far, Colombia should make decision: keep going, or let England play through.

Just hold for a minute, coach Mark Sampson and Alice had believed on a victory for Three Lionesses. But Colombia would not give up easily. The battle started!

Carol Chenard, Canadian referee, allowed it!

I watched this fight in Montreal, suddenly I smelt something... different...

England at first, they suffered a lot of pressing game from Colombia. But Colombians did not know to use it. This was Colombia's weakness. And in the middle of field... OH! Ball touched with hand! A freekick. England got a chance and they kicked.

The ball went inside and... GOAL! Karen Carney in 15'! 1-0 for England!

And England still continued their advantage. Seeing Colombians failed to get focus on the ball, the English ladies got a chance. In 38', wow, Colombian player let the ball touched on her hand! A penalty!

And so be it, Colombia must do everything to defend. England, under pressure with a penalty, had...

GOAL! 2-0 from Fara Williams. 2-0 after 38'.

That was a butthurt for Colombia although they had been in second round. First half ended 2-0 for England!

...

...

...

...

Second half with a ton of chance from Colombia and England. They played pressing and quickly created formation.

"Move, girls!"

England kept making pressure, but failed to score any goal. Meanwhile, Colombia, despite in a weaker side, still managed chance. In 90+4', when the time was counted and everyone thought for a 2-0 win for England...

Lady Andrade "the angry girl" appeared! A... GOAL! GOAL! 2-1! Colombia scored a goal, in a late moment. Although it changed nothing, Colombia at least proved they would become the new Latin American power!

2-1! Final score. England ladies did better than gentlemen. With this, Rooney must cry a lot...

* * *

#####

After this, it would be the end of group stage. I had done, therefore, both four teams would have a private meeting...

**England:** I'm proud of our team. At least they did not suck like men's. I must tell FA to rethink about it.

**France:** We have qualified, but not in a good style. Losing 0-2 to Colombia showed a lot of our weaknesses. We must recover it if we wanna win the title.

**Colombia:** It's the shame if you don't watch it! You know what? Colombia makes history! Now we have become new power. Brazil, you are not the ruler anymore.

**Mexico:** This is... sick... I must admit this was one of our worst tournament. Mexico must reform if we don't want to be out, again.

Farewell, group stage. Now, let's wait the knockout round, see what would happen.


	37. Round of sixteen

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**Welcome to knock-out round.**_

* * *

**Round of sixteen**! The round was waiting 16 teams. After 6 groups, only 16 remains. And yet, it wasn't over.

South Korea, Netherlands, Switzerland, Cameroon, Colombia, all made history. Meanwhile other teams weren't too strange with us.

This would decide who deserve to be in the final. No sooner or later. The battle would decide everything, was here!

Knock-out…

* * *

#####

20 June, 2015

Ottawa, Canada

_Lansdowne Stadium…_

_Germany 4-1 Sweden_

Before the clash, Sweden and Germany were both candidates of champion. However, after Sweden's disappointing results in the group stage, they suspected a win for her and Pia Sundhage.

And when the distance was still at large, nobody could be sure for Sweden.

It was true. After all 90', Sweden got smashed…

In few minutes early, Germany played pressing and got hard for Sweden. She – Sweden – always remained calm, never did much, but now when she saw Prussia and Germany like this, she couldn't hold your brain clean. Sweden had to defend, but in 24', from a mistake, Germany used it like an advantage.

"Send the ball! Send!"

And when Anja Mittag took a shoot, Lindahl failed to capture. A GOAL! GOAL from a far distance! Thank you Célia! GGGOOOOAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 Germany. But Sweden's nightmare was not ended. Saskia Bartusiak later was given a yellow card, and would not be in quarter-final. However, Amanda Ilestedt's foul made Germany… 2-0! GGOOAAAALLLL! From a penalty by Célia Šašić!

And so be it, Sweden was in deep trouble. She needed backup! She begged helps from Pia Sundhage. But Sundhage just shook her head "I can do nothing now… they played like losers…"

Not good…

In the second half, Sweden and Germany kept clashing. But when Germany remained strong and far more Sweden over strength, a ton of mistakes from Sweden almost caused them another goal down.

Prussia, however, could smile about this match. I was with Sally Bollywood. Trouble Indian girl…

But in 78', a kick from Anja hit the upright, but Célia… again Célia! 3-0! Now Sweden were collapsed. However, Sweden did not choose death easily. Thanked for a foul by Annike Krahn, Sweden made a goal from a freekick in 82'. Header Lina Sembrant. Germany 3-1 Sweden. Sweden then made a counter-attack, but missed a chance! Sofia Jakobsson missed a goal! And in 88'…

…

GOAL! GGGGOOOOOAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL! 4-1! An unbelievable goal by Dzsenifer Maroszán, at first, she just wanted a free pass, however, it became an unbelievable goal because of her clumsy.

And the Hungarian German's clumsy goal had ended Germany's famous 4-1 victory. But Sweden, Prussia and Germany, both were shocked about this… goal…

I was shocked too!

#####

Edmonton, Canada

_Commonwealth Stadium…_

_China 1-0 Cameroon_

China was aware about their chance to rewrite history. However, they weren't an imperial power like 1999 before. China needed to beat Cameroon, an emerging power from Africa, and also Africa's last hope.

Cameroon had admitted to me she would not let China go!

But she should rethink when I saw China.

In 12', from a freekick, bad defending from Cameroon caused a… GGGOOOOAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 for China from Wang Shanshan! China got a goal. So lucky for them!

And so, Cameroon had to do the best. Brave Lionesses of Cameroon started to fight back. At first, China supressed Cameroon, however, Cameroon proved that she wasn't a coward. She fought crazily.

Two teams missed ton of chances. Both Cameroon and China did not hit the target.

…

And in the second half, Cameroon now got attacked by China. But Enow told his students "don't scare". And so they repulsed back, but some counter-attacks. Even more. Too bad such players like Enganamouit, Ngono Mani failed to score a goal. China did not make better. They missed too.

So be it, Enow and Chang (assistant of Hao Wei) had to replace players. But nothing changed as 1-0 was remained as the last result of the match. A 1-0 win over Cameroon was considered as "not persuaded" in Chinese newspapers late of the day.

With me, I saw Cameroon. She just shook her head…

* * *

#####

21 June, 2015

Moncton, Canada

_Moncton Stadium…_

_Brazil 0-1 Australia_

This must be the biggest shock at the day.

Unlike her man counterpart, Brazil, she never won any World Cup trophy. And they had to spend over many years seeking for it. Germany had stolen Brazil's chance in 2007, and so be it, Brazil must reform!

Australia was not too strange to Brazil. Meeting twice, both Brazil's victories, however, Vadão understood his mission was harder than before. Alen Stajcic was not a stupid man.

Alen told Australia something but I did not know. Even Brazil. She did not mention it. Instead she mentioned about the last year nightmare…

This nightmare affected her…

First half, Brazil dominated all the field. But Lydia Williams stood well. Brazil sometimes got attacked badly by Australia, but they still stood. Because of this, Marta screamed to score. However, the nightmare last year in Belo Horizonte affected Brazil so much.

Australia only waited for that…

Second half, Brazil continued their counter-attack. And Brazil was very unlucky: Marta, Cristiane, Andressa missed a lot. Australia failed the same: Heyman, Butt,… and so both had to replace players.

Somehow, a sudden death came…

In 80', a shocking mistake was used as an advantage. Captain Lisa De Vanna shot, hit Luciana's hand but she did not quite grabbed, but let it outside. Kyah Simon! GGGOOOAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 Australia! A shock attack destroyed Brazil's dream!

Brazil 0-1 Australia after 80'.

And now, Brazil got nothing to lose. They must die for honor. They must drive the Aussies back. But nothing changed.

And so be it, 0-1, final score. Brazil OUT! Australia IN!

Hey Australia, you are a beautiful thief.

#####

Montreal, Canada

_Olympic Stadium…_

_France 3-0 South Korea_

So AFC got two teams in quarter-final. Latin America got no team currently. France, with a mission that to destroy all Asian team, decided to fight against South Korea.

France, she was more clever. Unlike Brazil, she believed on a real victory. She knew that Brazil still failed to escape from the past, so France must defeat South Korea. South Korea, in spite of lacking experiences, trusting on a win.

And Salomé di Iorio started the match. South Korea started to attack first. However, France was too strong to attack. Lawrence of Arabia had said something when he spoke to Faisal I…

(…

"What do you think about my army?"

"Well, very great, but far from Damascus."

Everyone thought Lawrence insulted Faisal. However, Faisal…

…

"Thanks Allah, I'm getting closer to the Turks!"

…)

In that case, I believed about that. At first, the lost to Colombia had insulted France. Mr. Bergeroo just calmed and laugh: "they will be ruined!" And in 4'…

GOAL! GGGOOOAAAALLLLLL! A quick attack given Marie-Laure Delie a goal! 1-0 France! But just another 4 minutes later, France took the lead 2-0.

Wow, such fast, when I was in Montreal…

A counter team work launched a sudden attack, which Élodie Thomis scored 2-0. France now totally dominated the field. South Korea chose not to give up, as Turkey and Azerbaijan cheered for her. Turkey saved South Korea in 1950-53 war, so after some controversies, they returned together. Unfortunately, Japan and China had a bad look about South Korea, stood on the stand with hatred behind…

With Japan, her calm face did make her remember the time she ruled Korea; with China, South Korea was nothing than betraying Armenia and Greece, victims of Turkey, and denying the past when Koreans murdered by Japanese army in the same way Turks did.

I did not comment more on it.

South Korea still fought bravely. However, Turkey's face made France mad. France never trusted Turkey. With her, Turkey must pay for crimes over Europe and Armenia. And so be it, Turkey kept cheering South Korea, France played more harder.

And result 2-0 after 45'…

Second half brought more amazed scene. South Korea, always losing focus and notice on the opening match, could not manage a surprise. Le Sommer sent the ball for Delie and Delie… SCORE! 3-0 at 48'. Now South Korea was fallen. But the Taegeuk ladies still used France's faults to attack.

Sadly, Yoon Deok-yeo's girls were not successful.

France sometimes almost made 4-0. But there was no more goal. Instead of asking, thought about it, South Korea was failed! With China, she said: "this is what Korea had to pay for walking with Turkish barbarians".

Japan? No comment. She said nothing.

And France 3-0 South Korea remained after all 90'…

#####

Vancouver, Canada

_BC Place…_

_Canada 1-0 Switzerland_

Canada might have advantages, but too shame that they only won one and gained 5 points. Switzerland was not strong, but Switzerland played exactly with their motto: _always prepared, make hard for enemy_!

Martina Voss-Tecklenburg vs. John Herdman, battle began.

Haha, the first half saw Canada opressed all Switzerland's land. But their misses were too many. Ashley Lawrence, Christine Sinclair, Sophie Schmidt, and others… missed! Always missed! While Switzerland was not better.

Sadness miss was Ashley Lawrence. Did anybody say she missed? Yes.

And when the fighting continued, Canucks did not wanna see a lost in front of 55.000 spectators. Canada and Switzerland tried to breakthrough. The chaos did not stop. McLeod and Thalmann must be the most tired player.

Sadly, Thalmann did not be lucky.

In the second half, a chaos in front of Swiss defenders and Canadian forwards giving a chance. Josée Bélanger, taking a pass from teammate, shot! SCORE! GOOOOAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 Canada. And Canada broke through. Canada felt she had finished the stress outside. What did you think?

And so be it, Switzerland's Bachmann, Dickenmann, Crnogorčević,… all missed. While Tancredi also missed a lot. Substitutes were not better. All missed.

Final score, 1-0 for Canada. An embraced victory for Canucks, but they would face tons of criticizes after it…

* * *

#####

22 June, 2015

Ottawa, Canada

_Lansdowne Stadium…_

_Norway 1-2 England_

Sweden out, Brazil out, what else? Ah, now was Norway's mission. Her job was to beat England, even thrashing England to dust.

Norway trusted that she would smash England easily, just a few minute. Norway was a former champion, no wonder she felt very cocksure for it. But when a former champion could not grab more title, Norway had to pay.

First half started! All focused on the field.

Bad defending from England caused so many troubles for them. Sadly, Norway, she did not know to use it. So many times her players faced Karen Bardsley, and no goal.

Ada Hegerberg missed! Isabell Herlovsen missed! Gry Tofte Ims! Kristine Minde! Oh my God, I must commit suicide if they did not score!

And so be it, Norway still attacked. However, Alice played defending better than opening. So many missed chances, created by her team, were the answer for Norway's attacks. Norway 0-0 England. Esther Staubli ordered to end the first half with no goal.

Norway talked to Even Pellerud something on it. England talked to Mark Sampson too. Nobody knew what the heck were they talking about. GOD!

In the second half…

I was sleeping and… GGGGOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 Norway! WHAT? I woke up, and asked how. Thor answered: from a corner kick, ball came to Solveig Gulbrandsen as she headed to the net. The ball was on! A goal! GOAL! Thanked Norway for that!

Too bad for England. Could it be another knock-out lost?

…

…

…

No.

After 54' (when Norway scored 1-0), England began their counter-attack. And also from a same corner kick in 61', Stephanie Houghton… GGGOOOOAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-1! Steph scored a goal, a goal from the Captain. Later, Elise Thornsnes replied with a kick, but she missed it after a clumsy move.

So be it.

Norway did not mention about a superkick. In 76', from a trio pass, ball was sent to Lucy Bronze as she chose to shoot. A shot! **GGGGOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!** 2-1 for England! Lucy Bronze! A kick could change everything!

England now lead 2-1 and so England could be happy. Luciana Bronze rose again. England would win this match. However, Carney still wanna grab sadness to Norway. Too bad she failed.

But 2-1 was enough. Norway 1-2 England, first knock-out win for England. Norway was out! The third shock!

And I… did not say… more… about… it…

#####

Edmonton, Canada

_Commonwealth Stadium…_

_United States 2-0 Colombia_

Brazil was dead, now Colombia was the last hope for Latin America and Caribbean. This should be a moment that Colombia must finish their quest.

And so they faced the Americans. However, Emily F. Jones seemed stronger than Colombia. Two times champions, no wonder.

Jill Ellis told all the players that they would analyze the Colombians first before attack. Colombia vs. United States, started!

Colombian girls played not bad. They did not fear the US heats. However, Abigail Wambach, using a mistake from Colombia to take advantage. Wait, and she had been there! Catalina missed chance. She shot! A goal! Gg… hold on…

Oh man! A whistle following a flag: she was offside. Wambach was offside! No goal! Oh, she stood under the defenders. Catalina Pérez later played like a God!

She denied many chances of America. Emily did not feel harsh. She still waited for a chance. Too bad, a foul from Lauren Holiday caused her to stay out from quarter-final if her nation win. Therefore, the next yellow card, given to Megan Rapinoe, caused her the same.

So be it, 0-0. No goal after 45'.

…

In the second half, I watch the USWNT. In 47', wait, Alex Morgan was getting closer. Dangerous! And Catalina moved out! A FOUL! A foul which was given a red card by referee Frappart! This was a penalty! Stefany Castaño was ordered to go on the field…

And penalty was waiting for Wambach… 1, 2, 3…

MISS! A shock missed by Abby! 0-0! Sometimes thinking back over the penalty, Abby must be very sorry for it. Lucky for her, a counter-attack in 53' was used by a kick from Alex Morgan! GOAL! 1-0 for America! Stefany was very unlucky.

Also, I needed to ask, why Fabián Taborda always changed goalkeeper?

Later, Rapinoe, in a moving way to breakthrough Colombia's line, was fouled! A foul from Angela Clavijo! A penalty with a yellow card! Now, this kick was given to Carli Lloyd.

…

…

…

GOAL! GGGGOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL! 2-0 for Emily! Now Colombia had nothing to lose. They must pull themselves to fight toward the match.

But if I compared the Thais and the Americans, Colombia should fuck Thailand, not America. She was totally unlucky.

2-0, final score! No more troubles, no more rocks, Emily kept walking away…

#####

Vancouver, Canada

_BC Place…_

_Japan 2-1 Netherlands_

Japan vs. Holland. A big distance between two side. But looking what the Dutch had played, Japan should be careful about it.

Norio Sasaki and Roger Reijners, showdown began!

Japan at first, as defending champion, refused to leet the game fell under the Dutch. 5 years ago, with the same refuse, Japan lost 0-1 in South Africa.

As women's, thing was different.

At 10', Japan attacked from a pass by Aya Miyama, captain of Japan. Too bad her teammate failed to score by head. Unlucky for the Dutch, it wasn't over. Ball fell to Saori Ariyoshi. A KICK! GGGGOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 for Japan! Saori Ariyoshi! Japan continued their counter offensive, making threats over Netherlands' territory. The Dutch needed helps!

"DO NOT FALL DOWN, TULIPS!"

Too much noise from the Dutch. Roger Reijners taught his students "not let the game for others" "crushing them by our storm". However, the Dutch isn't strong as it was their first World Cup. Japan, as the champion respectively, conquered all the field.

So many attacks from Japan always caused danger for Netherlands. And Netherlands, she felt very lucky. She did not suffer more goals after the first half.

1-0 after 45'.

After this the battle between Japan and Holland more fiercer! Second half arrived with a lot of hopes for the Dutch. They attacked Japan. But nothing crossed through the hand of Kaihori. Japan stood well, as they quickly replied with many dangerous attacks.

Japan still not found an opponent.

In 78', after a counter attack, a fake shot was replaced by a real shot from… Mizuho Sakaguchi! GGGGOOOOOAAAAAALLLLLLLL! 2-0 for Japan. Now Netherlands had to accept this, they would lose. Loes Geurts failed to prevent these goals. So, the battle of Japan and Holland was ended.

In 90+2', the Dutch would not let the game ended easily. With a pass, Kirsten van der Ven headed to… GGGGOOOAAAAALLLLLL! 1-2! Netherlands could be proud on it after this match. This goal, despite changing nothing, still proved to everyone about the match.

Japan 2-1 Netherlands.

This game was a failure for Japan. They managed a good tactics but not enough, while Netherlands should feel honorable…

For the game.

* * *

#####

This round of sixteen was totally appalled me. I appealed my brothers, please, did you know what chaos was?

**Netherlands:** It's sad when we are out! But we never give up! Soon, the Dutch will return. Promise about that!

**Brazil:** Can you shut up? This is the shame! We are getting weaker and weaker for this! How to answer for this failure? Shame!

**England:** Don't think that we are like the men's. We have proved a lot. Thank you for supporting!

**South Korea:** The Korean players performed well. We did not even believe that we had been here. So wonderful. We played with all our hearts. Thank you.

**Germany:** Our team is still the greatest. We did think that we found no opponent after this. However, our true journey began! Stay strong, Mannschaft!

**Japan:** Proud about Nadeshiko! Nadeshiko strong! We believed on it! We will never surrender, even more troubles.

**Colombia:** Great job, players. After Brasil 2014 legendary, we managed one our our next best squad! We will never stop reforming!

**United States:** HAHAHAHA! I knew we would win. Although it was very difficult, we are going to win the title. Do not stop us or you will get destroyed!

**France:** Still, telling about this, we did not perform well. But I felt proud we won. In the next game, our opponent will be the no.1 Germany. Believe me, we will win!

**Canada:** As the host nation, I did not feel satisfied for it. Shame! We must not allow this happen again. England is a different way to the Swiss.

**China:** Red Dragons move forward! Don't fear, ladies! We will continue our game! We must find our first title!

**Norway:** SHHHIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT…

**Switzerland:** We are just unlucky! Not fair! We will revenge! Switzerland will revenge!

**Sweden:** (no comment)

**Cameroon:** As the last hope of Africa… GO CAMEROON! I will be very proud on it! Thank you for supporting the Brave Lionesses! We are out, but future is very bright!

**Australia:** I'm so happy, so so so so so HAPPY! Only that can answer: we have reformed!

Why Nordic states always calmed? I think this time I need an answer. When we saw those games, nobody trusted that they could make surprise. But more surprises had come…


	38. Quarter-final

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**Quarter-final's waiting…**_

* * *

Don't mess with quarter-final.

This time, quarter-final, the topper test, was about to begin. Haha.

I couldn't wait the dream come true between these girls. The little dolls of last eight was about to clash.

Canada, United States, China, Japan, Germany, England, France, Australia, who would pass, who would be out?

* * *

#####

26 June, 2015

Montreal, Canada

_Olympic Stadium…_

_Germany 1-1 (pen: 5-4) France_

France and Germany, two top national teams in Europe would face each others. It was a special match for Célia Okoyino da Mbabi, who was half French.

I said that because this was her most special match. After Germany 2011, France, from a normal team, turned to become an emerged power. The new power of women's soccer.

So, with Germany, France was noothing more than a huge rock that Germany must clean. Before the match, Prussia warned her sister that France "cannot be underestimated". The big advantage for France, must be Montreal! Montreal was the city which mainly French-speaking group inside Quebec, the only French-state language in Canada.

Merci!

…

…

…

BATTLE BEGAN!

At first, France, with "home advantage" (Quebec had been French colony), chose attack immediately! This must be shocking the Germans. Prussia told: "Quick, Germany, quick! You must beware over these French!"

"I KNOW! Just…" I thought that she was surprised. Looking to Miyuki Hoshizora, the clumsy girl of Smile Precure! She was wearing France's suit. And smiling like a baby girl. She looked cute…

…

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE CUTER THAN I THOUGHT!"

WTF? I saw so many French fans looking to Yayoi Kise. Miyuki just… like a shadow. I took a moment, and asked Dora-the-Kid and Dora-med III…

"Da fuq?"

The first half still went on. As for the French, they decided to play pressing. And that worked. For the first half, the Germans moved to deadline, they had to separate their group to avoid France's counter-attack.

This must be the deadliest attack from France. Nécib missed it however they must recover it all. Germany replied with a large offensive, but Bouhaddi was not dumb.

0-0 after 45.

In the next 45', France and Germany still in chaos. Célia fired to Bouhaddi's net. No goal! This Algerian girl is fucking awesome!

And France answered. In a sudden pass, the ball fell to Louisa Nécib and she shot! GGGGGGOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 for France! In 64' Germany 0-1 France. Last year, France lost 0-1 Germany, now France was getting vengeance.

Too bad they could not keep it. In 83' Tunisian footballer Amel Majri let the ball touched on her hand! A penalty! Good work, Tunisian… now let me tell: Tunisians should learn women's soccer. One minute later, Célia Šašić scored! GGOOOAAAALLLLLL! 1-1! A draw the made no one satisfied.

And did everyone notice that?

Now, the game must be played more 30'. France kept outplay the Germans, but they missed too much. Especially Thiney! She missed a chance to change the game. Nadine Angerer must be very lucky for it.

And the same result: 1-1 after 120'. Penalty would decide everything… tired Carol Chenard…

Yayoi Kise and Miyuki Hoshizora kept performing cute! But who care? I hate to say something on it.

Penalty kick…

…

…

…

All 4 kicks of France and Germany were success! Now, Célia must kick the fifth…

…

"AND SHE'S DONE IT!" Wow, so, Claire Lagovez must score before too late…

…

…

…

…

…

"OH NO! NADINE ANGERER DENIES IT!" Wow! So France was eliminated after the penalty shootout! 5-4 on pen.

What a sad history for France. They failed to rewrite their drama 2011 again. With Germany and Prussia, this could be the most typical battle they have ever challenge…

#####

Ottawa, Canada

_Lansdowne Stadium…_

_China 0-1 United States_

In my dreams I never mentioned that day would come: No.1 Superpower vs. No.2 Superpower. But if talking about soccer/football, China is nothing.

In Women's World Cup, after 1999 silver medal, China started to decline. They failed in 2011 edition's qualification, which meant for the first time they failed to qualify.

Now, returning back to world's stage, they must do something that they did not lose power.

But America would not let it easily.

"BEGIN!" First half started. Emily launched attacks over China. Carli Lloyd attacked suddenly, while Amy Rodriguez worked as a hidden assassin. But nothing changed. Meanwhile others like Sauerbrunn, Heath, Morgan almost scored too. Too bad.

Wang Shanshan almost scored too. But China only used far kicks, not affective. Hope Solo and Wang Fei stood well.

0-0 after first half. Good work China. She held America very well.

But the second half saw a change. At 51', Alex Morgan sent ball. Captain America, hiding in the shadow, watched it.

Ball sent as Carli heading to the net… GGGGGGOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 for Emily! The Yankees attacked China fiercer after their goal.

And this match saw a huge change.

China later replied with massive attacks but nothing change. It did not pass through, or did hit directly Hope Solo. Chinese changed nothing.

And so Americans. China 0-1 USA was the final score. Good job.

Yankees, FORWARD!

* * *

#####

27 June, 2015

Edmonton, Canada

_Commonwealth Stadium…_

_Australia 0-1 Japan_

Australia vs. Japan…

The most unbalanced match in quarter-final. Champion vs. Surprise.

Although Australia is Asia's major powerhouse, however, this tournament just marked history after they became the first Australian team to win a knock-out game in world stage. But beating Brazil just like a dream.

Seriously…

OPENING THE GAME! Australia decided to attack. But Japan, she was too powerful. Shinobu Ohno almost scored! OUCH! Missed goal! But the battle was about to be fun.

Later, Ohno once again caused danger! OH no goal! Should I tell you Kateryna Monzul just stood and watch Australia, she was hit by Japan, a lot. Japan was proactively separating Matildas.

So holidng them was a mission of Matildas, especially Lydia Williams.

Miyama, Sakaguchi, Ariyoshi, Kawasumi,… not just Ohno, also missed chances in the first half.

And in opposition side, De Vanna almost scored.

No goal. First half ended 0-0. But seriously, looking Japan's face, Australia wondered, how long could her keep this fortress.

…

…

SECOND HALF!

Sending ball, passing, a hit by sudden death! All still Japan's original ingredients to score. Miyama almost scored too. Utsugi almost did it too. Even Japanese defenders just waited the chance to score a goal.

That didn't mean Australia's van Egmond, Foord, Simon, De Vanna (later out in 67' for Crummer) always passive. They almost did the same: scoring a goal.

Sadly, Australia failed. And so be it, she had to pay. When so many chances, even Ogimi, was missed, Japan would use corner kick.

87'

…

"A chaos happens in Australia's line. I don't know where is the ball! Wait, it's on Japanese… hold on, it is out! But the ball isn't moving out, it is on… hold on! GGGGOOOOOAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL! Holy shit, a goal! 1-0 for Japan!"

1-0! Who scored! I saw her! Mana Iwabuchi in 87'! 1-0 for Japan! Now, with nothing behind, Matildas needed to wake up. But too late now, leaving Japan score in a moment when everyone thought for a draw, Australia…

Oh yes, Alen Stajcic and Australia just touched on their heads. They were out. Japan jumped like a dream. So far, she was dreaming for a new reign, which Asia would overthrow all Europe and Americas' influences…

Australia 0-1 Japan, final score.

#####

Vancouver, Canada

_BC Place…_

_England 2-1 Canada_

But perhaps the most amazed match was England vs. Canada

Referee of this match was from Uruguay, Claudia Umpierrez.

The battle, was close to Canada Day, so Betty Barrett, who was just feeling interested about the tournament when Canada qualified through group stage, had convinced someone a ticket to watch. I did not miss the chance, gave her a ticket and said "Get in".

The match, the battle, must be home vs. visitor.

Atomic Betty, oh come on, mate.

WHISTLE START! First half started when Canada's Christine Sinclair, Ashley Lawrence, Melissa Tancredi, Josée Bélanger, Sophie Schmidt, Rhian Wilkinson attacked for a fast counter-offensive. John Herdman, coach of Canucks, knew his mission not just to break the curse of the hosts (which only America did successful) of quarter-final.

However, his team got a bad kick.

At 11', Lauren Sesselmann, who was American-German descent of Canadian team, lost the ball to Luciana Bronze! Lucy defeated two last defenders. She shot! OH WHAT A GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 for England! Wayne Rooney was shocked at home…

…

Manchester, England

Rooney was in Manchester, chatting by computer.

"Da fuck?" Wayne Rooney asked.

"Wow, they scored! Just take a moment, please!" Raheem Sterling also told him too.

"It is the shame we did not play like this last year…" Joe Hart shook his head after seeing Lucy scored 1-0…

"And someone must answer for our failure too!" Roy Hodgson angered…

…

And more thing to do. At 14', a foul that gave England a freekick. But this freekick was too far from the net, guarded by Erin McLeod. McLeod herself is a Scottish, she would never forgive England because of rejecting Scotland's independence.

Oh no! A super kick through the penalty area! No foul! No offside! It came to Jodie Taylor! She headed. Erin McLeod saw the ball hit the crossbeam, but instead of going out, the ball got into the net! That did mean…

GGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!** 2-0 for England!

…

London, England

Having a brother studying in England, I checked him to see how England's fans reaction to the score. I saw something…

-First, these Britons are dancing through the street!

-Second, the Britons are crashing the bars through London's old street. Everyone was jumping in happiness. These scenes, which we did not see last year, now happened.

-Third, cars in London were at madness way for cheering the girls!

Madness scene in London.

…

Canada, now must rise up! They launched offensives everywhere. But instead of scoring, they almost gave chances for Fara Williams, Katie Chapman… However, no third goal for England!

But 0-2 was a bad result for Canada. At 41', Ashley Lawrence, using the chaos, shot to Karen Bardsley. The American English goalkeeper did not get full the ball, leaving Sinclair scored! GGGOOOOAAAALLLLLLL! 1-2! England led 2-1! But the goal at 41' rose hope for a new change of Canada.

Too bad in this year's tournament, no team ever beat their opponent when suffering two goals down. Even no more host than America had passed through quarter-final.

Canada would be the next? Betty was totally shocked. She fell down…

End! 2-1 for England after 45'.

…

Newcastle, England

A madness scene was in Newcastle. Thanked bro. Seeing the scene in Newcastle, England, the first thing, that people of Newcastle were dancing. 2-1, a wonderful result for England.

Looking Three Lions' disappointment last year, nobody think the Three Lionesses could be so amazing this year.

My brother also posted some scene in Newcastle to Facebook. I saw that. People waving England's flags, UK's flags everywhere. They sometimes showed the picture of honorable Queen and Royal family.

…

Second half came! Canada's faith hope did not end! PreCure returned to the field as cheerleaders.

With Betty, her hope for Canucks did not ruin.

I watched it, and so I asked Dora-rinho, who would go to Canada few days later. He smiled and chatted in Portuguese so I have to ask Kid. Kid understood Portuguese, not hard to realize: "Canada will not qualify".

OKAY STOP CURSING!

Danger kick from Karen Carney! But Karen Bardsley suddenly suffered something called "inflammation". Siobhan Chamberlain would replace her. 52'.

Taylor almost scored too. Now McLeod got angry: she yelled "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Canada tried to separate England's formation. She knew that.

Canada told to Herdman: "Don't tell me you love England! We hired you to help us!" Herdman replied he would do the best.

Alice Kirkland, she stood and watch. Sudenly, Mark Sampson told that was time England to play defense. Canada would use every sources to win. So she moved to defense, which wasn't her hobby.

Surprisingly, Welsh man did well. His team stood well. However, 2-1 wasn't enough. Sophie Schmidt tried to score a goal!

BUT SHE MISSED! Saki Hyuuga, Betty Barrett, Sally Bollywood, Miyuki Hoshizora, Ako Shirabe, Chitoge Kirisaki, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro… all girls cheered for two girls with the best!

Dora-the-Kid, Wang Dora and Dora-med III stood up.

Kid yelled: "YOU CANADIANS ARE THE MOST IDIOTS! IF YOU DON'T KNOW TO PLAY SOCCER, THEN MOVE AWAY!" I must cover his mouth with taking responsibility. Kid is American, and Canadians… had been mad with him:

"Hey look! A typical American warlord!"

"Hé salope américaine, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas au Canada ?" (_Hey American bitch why don't you go to Canada?_)

I must apologize. Now, the match was moving to the last minutes. Oh no, Yayoi Kise fell down. Now, she was about to cry…

"Hhhh… Bwaaaaaaaa… huhuhuhuhuhu… who attack me… My arts…"

"**DWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?**" Dora-the-Kid looked everyone watching around him. He did not believe it…

"Why everyone just look to me? Nothing else?"

Poor cowboy cat. But England still kept it until ending of 90'. And so…

OVER! England wrote history for the first time participate in the semi-final since 1990 Italy. But Dora-the-Kid must take a huge question from it.

Yayoi just stood up with tears, as she was taken by Aoki Reika and Nao Midorikawa. Meanwhile Marina Tachibana decided to give up!

With the Doraemons, especially Kid… geez, more questions: what happened?

…

Liverpool, England

The people in this city celebrating victory…

They jumped, danced for the victory! English people never danced like that since Brasil 2014.

History was about to call.

…

* * *

#####

After all, the game between 8 teams now got only 4. Japan, Germany, USA and… England.

Who can take the answer for the shocking Lionesses?

And why Canada became the next Brazil?

Japan performed better than Spain.

Wow…

**United States:** Oh shit we should have won 5-0, not 1-0. However, I'm proud that we are moving slowly but good and wonderful moves. I'm proud that God, Allah, Saint Vladimir,… every religions; I'm proud of the fans; I'm also proud for the USWNT and the USSF for caring.

**Germany:** This victory over France must be our most humiliated match. We need to rebuild quickly, if we do not want to die under America's hands.

**China:** Red Dragons have stopped. Unlucky. We must be very amazed about our team. But the Yankees… we will soon prove one day China deserve to be No.1! Just wait for me.

**Canada:** I cannot answer for these failures… IT IS THE SHAME! Someone can compare us to Brazil team last year, but at least we did not receive 1-7! But being eliminated so early, was a disaster! Canada must reform, now!

**Japan:** Great game. Proud of us! I'm going to look for another title. We must show that Japanese not just hard working, but they have brains!

**Australia:** We did not march further. But I'm proud of Matildas. They must be heroines at home. Let's go home, girls. We're always proud of you!

**France:** What a shock… We are not deserved to be out! I'm proud, but I felt upset. Manager Philippe Bergeroo, this time, you should decide yourself: move out, or getting rebuild. This time, we must show the world the French are better than the past.

**England:** So proud of Three Lionesses. They have made our nation, our people, our Queen proud! We did not suck like last year. Now, Three Lionesses is writing history!

Good game, ladies! Now, semi-final started!


	39. Semi-final

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**Welcome to semi-final, the gate of death…**_

* * *

Those matches, held in two different cities, were two special matches. Someone said this was "Allies vs. Axis".

USA vs. Germany; Japan vs. England. Wow, not wrong at all. I must add. Adding the battles, battle of braves and hearts. Battles which madness and vengeance, this should be like Iraq at the soccer frontier.

Canada and Iraq? No, I was not comparing. This was the truth!

Now was no more jokes. Start… NOW!

* * *

#####

30 June, 2015

Montreal, Canada

_Olympic Stadium…_

_United States 2-0 Germany_

But before this match, Germany and Prussia received shock new!

In U-21 Euro, Germany was destroyed 0-5 by Portugal. Last year, Brazil 1-7 Germany was the biggest shock, but now, Germany had become the victim of Brazil's older brother. 0-5. Who must take responsibility for Germany's humiliating loss in football/soccer?

Now, world champion was becoming… fake champion. Wow.

Appalled by the shock loss, Germany and Prussia did not feel okay before this game. Meanwhile Emily never felt upset.

She always felt happy.

So many fans came to Montreal! Most were USA's supporters. But Germany's supporters were not limited. So they came around and cheered.

I had made a decision that asking the Balala Fairies. But Uzbekistan and Turkey protested! They said China was a thief! However, they still arrived as China warned to use violence.

That was a shame… for Turkey…

Now, Abby Wambach must stay from the team. She could not play. So they should beg on Carli Lloyd. Carli accepted to wear the Captain title, which could bring her become legendary.

Match on! Teodora Albon ordered the match went on!

First, Emily and Prussia clashed quickly! But shocking 0-5 lost had affected a lot of German team. Germany, in front of historic mission to become the first nation won both men's and women's at the same time, played with a lot of chaos. Megan Rapinoe almost made 1-0. However, Nadine Angerer played awesome!

The game continued.

Morgan failed to score. Captain America just shook his head. He did participate in a secret place. Seeing this, I just wanna smile.

The score still 0-0. Despite it was Canada, this sounds like America's home ground. And yes, Germany felt weak at attack.

Lucky that first half ended 0-0.

In the second half, Germany 0-0 USA. Emily told something to Ellis that she must beware about Germany's attack.

But in the next minute, an incident happened! A PENALTY FOR GERMANY! Alexandra Popp was pulled down by Julie Johnston! Now, Célia Šašić would finish it on penalty.

Captain America just prayed… I did not believe it. Dora-the-Kid did not wanna see. The others covered too…

…

…

…

OUT! Célia missed a chance to score for Germany. Now she must pay for her miss! In 67', on a move forward, Alex Morgan was knocked by hitting Annike Krahn. A yellow card for Annike, and also a penalty! But looking the penalty, Teodora had made a wrong decision.

The foul was outside.

And so be it, Carli Lloyd took responsibility for the penalty! And she… SCORED! GGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 for USA! Emily F. Jones, oh she was very happy. Anya Braginskaya even felt jealous.

Later, O'Hara was sent on, while Germany only replaced Maroszán. Kelley O'Hara, the Irish girl babe! She went on the field.

And later, she never let anyone down. In a counter-attack at 84', Kelley O'Hara appeared and she kicked to the empty net! GOAL! 2-0 for the USWNT! Now, the Yankees won from it!

And Jillian Ellis with her team could smile! 2-0 final score! USA 2-0 Germany!

Go USA! This victory came when the Independence Day of the USA was coming…

* * *

#####

1 July, 2015

Edmonton, Canada

_Commonwealth Stadium…_

_Japan 2-1 England_

Japan vs. England… The toppest test for England…

Uzbekistan and Armenia told to me, there would be a lot of problem from it. Refereeing in the battle between America and Germany-Prussia faced ton of trouble.

But the first half, these troubles replied once more.

England's defender, while chasing a Japanese forward, had suddenly caused a foul, but the foul was outside penalty's area. In 31'. The defender, Claire Rafferty. Now, Aya Miyama would finish it…

GOAL! 1-0 for Japan! She did notice it very well. However, Alice Kirkland was not a fool. In a corner kick around 38-40', Steph Houghton fell into Japan's death area! A PENALTY! But recording from it, the answer was, there should be no penalty. However, Anna-Marie Keighly still awarded a penalty.

What a shame for soccer/football.

Fara Williams was about to shoot… GOAL! GGGGGOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL! 1-1! For the first time, Japan was equalized. Norio Sasaki shook his head…

"I've underestimated these Britons…"

Mark Sampson laughed: "FROM NOW ON, OUR REVOLUTION IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

And first half ended 1-1. I did not contact to my brother. So hard now. Edmonton was not too hot, but clearly, I hated to stay far longer.

…

I asked Wang Dora and Dora-rinho: "Who will win?"

Dora-rinho answered: "Not really believe on England, but if Japan keeps playing like this, the final USA will destroy Japan". No bad words, but Rinho was a prophet of soccer/football.

Second half! Japan faced England! After two penalty goals, England started play pressure over Japan. First, Toni Duggan missed when the ball hit to Japan's crossbeam. Later, Ellen White missed too…

I watched this match…

…

…

…

Suddenly, something through my body. It was really cold… colder than I thought…

Oh my God. Today was the day…

"You must be very amazed…"

Dora-med III and Wang Dora smelt it: the voice of the death! That day was the day where they saw…

"Andrés Escobar Saldarriaga!"

"What?" Dora-med III knew it, but he never thought Escobar's soul…

"Pronto, será otro Andrés Escobar…" (_Soon, will be another Andrés Escobar…_)

His soul… he had died… How…

"Estoy seguro de que con usted, ella no dará un paso de los demás… Pero ella no se muera…" (_I am sure with you, she will not give a pass from others… But she will not die…_)

"What the… Andrés Escobar Saldarriaga, stop hiding!"

"Usted no puede verme… Pero evito su muerte… Ella no morirán… Porque no quiero ver… otra alma en dolor…" (_You can't see me… But I will prevent her death… She will not be killed… Because I don't want to see… another soul to be in pain…_)

…

…

Huh? Dora-med III and Wang Dora suspected about that…

Surprisingly, England and Japan kept fighting. And so be it, I thought… I was crazy.

WAIT! When everyone trusted that it could be an extra-time, Laura Bassett, in a way to prevent a danger pass in… WHAT?

* * *

#####

…

22 June, 1994

Pasadena, United States

_Rose Bowl…_

"Harkes! PASS TO ME!"

John Harkes was holding the ball as he tried to pass for his teammate, it could be Eric Wynalda, or Tab Ramos. But it could be Alexi Lalas because he never mentioned his teammate he want to pass.

"I catch you now!"

Escobar had seen it! He would break…

…

Hold on! He fell down clumsy, leaving the foot hit the ball. Óscar Córdoba thought Escobar would break, unbelievably Escobar scored an own goal! And… 1-0 for the USA!

Later, the USMNT won 2-1! All because of mistake from Escobar. And also thanked for that, Colombia was out…

…

…

…

…

…

Escobar never forgave himself…

…so… to that day: 2 July, he was murdered…

…

…

And we never saw Escobar again… Never… never… forever…

…

…

…

Andrés Ecobar Saldarriaga…

…

* * *

#####

Now…

"Laura Bassett kicked the ball to prevent a pass… but it is heading to… the NET! OH AN OWN GOAL! 2-1 for Japan! OWN GOAL IN 90+2'!"

Now I was shocked: the own goal! An own goal from Laura Bassett and the match ended 2-1 for Japan! Lucky own goal helped Japan to qualify to the final! Final was the rematch between USA and Japan!

Laura Bassett just cried like a baby. But Escobar, would he give her a hug? Of course not, because he had never returned.

And only thing I saw… Nagisa Misumi did not cheer like a cheerleader because of this. Looking Bassett, she remembered when she cried because of her mistake that made her failed in front of Shougo.

And 2-1 was the final score.

* * *

#####

So, the final results saw many of surprising moment. Japan and the USA would fight again, while England's nightmare Germany once again existed.

England vs. Germany and Japan vs. USA were two last matches. However, I did not be sure…

**Germany:** Hilarious… it is shame when we lost the chance to America. Damn this should be changed soon. Bad refereeing always caused trouble for us!

**United States:** This 2-0 victory always make me remember to 2-1 win over Colombia in 1994. Now, we will continue our game.

**England:** Sometimes, you can't expect anything. Don't blame for Bassett! I heard someone swaring to kill her like Andrés Escobar! I'm going to seek a better result at third-place match.

**Japan:** I noticed this match and it must be the most unsuccessful match. We are lucky to qualify. If we keep like this… we will have no chance.

Well said, this could be a moment for us to remember. Germany had failed to make their dream come true, all because of Germany's next "1-7" (0-5 Portugal). England's dream destroyed because of "Andrés Escobar".

Japan and USA were in final…


	40. Knockout stage - special

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**At last… the final round, which only four remaining: Japan, America, Germany, and… England.**_

_**And after two matches, both ended in 90', so many surprises: Emily F. Jones passed to final because of lucks, and so did Japan; meanwhile England did not believe about Bassett's own goal… Célia's failure caused Germany to play in third-place match for the first time since 1991.**_

_**The own goal caused nightmare in all Britain. They almost participated in World Cup's final for the first time, but they failed. However, meeting Germany was not a lovely choice.**_

_**As for Japan, meeting the USA again, was not a really nice choice.**_

_**Therefore, for the first time in World Cup history, and also FIFA's history, the final was rematched, or it should be for the first time two teams participated in the lastest tournament's final will play again in the current final.**_

_**Funny…**_

* * *

#####

4 July, 2015

Edmonton, Canada

_Commonwealth Stadium…_

_Germany 0-1 (a.e.t) England_

Over twenty meetings, Germany won 18, draw 2. That was not a really nice business for England, as Alice wanted to break the curse.

The match, saw so many fans came from England and Germany watched it. Germany's dream for a double-title was broken, so they must do everything they could. I decided to watch the final Copa América 2015 instead, however, I would not abandon the third-place match.

Because…

…

Santiago, Chile

_Estádio Nacional…_

The anthem between Chile and Argentina were done. Captain of Chile, Claudio Bravo and Captain of Argentina, Lionel Messi had shaken hands and referee Wilmar Roldán from Colombia allowed for the match begin.

And over 50.000 spectators came to watch.

…

The match between Germany and England started! Germany launched a quick attack to England. Karen Bardsley had to work hard to prevent attack from players such like Célia Okoyino da Mbabi (sometimes I liked to call her name in Cameroonian/African). Oh my Lord! Germany were still prevented thousand of kicks because of Karen!

Hold still, Karen! This was from Alice Kirkland! Arthur also flew to Canada and watch the game too. Arthur looked the team, he remembered to 1966 at home. What a moment.

But the first half, we only saw England got hit by Germany. Too bad Germany did not shoot strong enough. So disappointed.

Silvia Neid told her students remain standing, but Mark Sampson also warned about Germany's deadly counter-attacks.

England stood very well, holding 0-0 after 45'. Good game. Nadine Angerer did not work much, cause she only faced minimal attacks from Germany.

With Prussia, she did not accept this. She told Germany: "By somehow you must defend our unbeatable record over England!" Silvia Neid, Prussia and Germany took for a moment. About Dora-rinho…

He did not care much.

…

Santiago, Chile

_Estádio Nacional…_

Chile and Argentina held 0-0. All because Alexis Sánchez and Arturo Vidal. Now Jorge Valdivia had to work.

Chile argued with Argentina about territory dispute. Argentina blamed Chile for "walking with England". Tons of trouble, all because of Britain. Godness…

…

Seeing this game only made me wanna to sleep. Oh man… Germany 0-0 England. No doubt. England must be crazily killing time to hold Germany. Too bad.

But England just not chose to stand here. They revolted…

Second half arrived with a new tactics from Mark Sampson. Shake shake shake mi amor! I would admire this game. Fara Williams attacked! And… oh, missed! Later, Stephanie Houghton! OH MISSED! Oh geez, Angerer now had to work!

Still, Germany recovered. Not bad. Over 35.000 spectators in the stadium within 67.000 seats, that was too minimal. To compare with what was happening in Chile…

…

Santiago, Chile

_Estádio Nacional…_

Just looking to the match, I saw Chile and Argentina kept a distance. Chile believed this was time to attack, however, they could not fight with Mascherano and Demichelis.

Meanwhile, Leo Messi failed to breakthrough because Ezequiel Lavezzi did not know to use its chances. Wish that Ángel di María had been there…

…

In Edmonton, there was no change. The clash between England and Germany remained 0-0. Last year, third-place saw the Dutch beat host Brazil 3-0, now Germany, as "the stronger", also failed to England.

Sampson told that he would disable all Germany's attacks. And finally, the match ended 0-0. All two matches ended 0-0. England and Germany; alongside Chile and Argentina, must move to battlefield again, now with only 30' added.

And so be it, I watched it too. After missing ton of chance, now Germany and England faced ton of problem. Melania Leopolz said "she never saw England playing like that before".

But she should say sorry about that.

While Chile 0-0 Argentina, a foul in Germany's area caused a penalty for England! Now, Alice had a chance! Her first win over Germany…

Fara Williams took charge on this penalty. She shot! GOAL! **GGGGGGOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!** 1-0 for England! At 108', England scored! Only thing that they scored when Chile 0-0 Argentina. This must change everything!

England was close for their first ever win over Germany.

Célia screamed: "ATTACK!" Alexandra Popp and so her teammate turned to attack quickly as possible. They did not want to lose. Too bad, like Argentina, they failed to score a goal.

And the final result shocked me: Germany 0-1 England. For the first time, England beat Germany. Meanwhile Chile 0-0 Argentina after 120'. Did they mention it? Yes.

And England ladies jumped, danced together as enjoying happiness. They gained 3rd, making it become England's best ever World Cup result in outside England. However, while Lionesses were enjoying, Chile must decide their life in penalty with Argentina.

…

Santiago, Chile

_Estádio Nacional…_

Matías Fernández and Lionel Messi finished successfully. But later, Argentina missed two other, and the man who kicked the third (Ever Banega), must pay for it…

Chile 3-1 Argentina at penalty as Alexis Sánchez was about to make history…

And…

…

…

…

GGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 4-1 on penalty! Chile'd became the new champion of CONMEBOL! Alexis' panenka had become legendary! Chile became champion of Copa América right after England celebrated her 3rd place.

…

And turning back to Edmonton, England and Chile both wrote history… Both happened in USA's Independence Day.

* * *

#####

5 July, 2015

Vancouver, Canada

_BC Place…_

_United States 5-2 Japan_

That day was very special…

Not just only the final, it was a day after the US Independence Day. They knew this was the day the American people must awaken up from 4 years ago.

* * *

#####

…

2011

Frankfurt, Berlin

"Japan is going to finish it… OH YES THEY HAVE WON! FOR THE FIRST TIME JAPAN HAS BECOME WORLD CHAMPIONS!"

The tears from Abby Wambach and Hope Solo would be the scene I never forget. The day that America lost to Japan. According to India, Japan had made Asia proud. South Korea, North Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong and China kept a distance about Japan's marvelous journey.

Suffering earthquake, no one believed about Japan. Therefore, they were shocked. So many newspapers in Washington, Miami, Albuquerque, El Paso, Los Angeles, Seattle, Kansas, Dallas, Chicago, New York, Boston,… all noted: "**WORLD SOCCER'S PEARL HARBOR!**"

* * *

#####

Pearl Harbor 1941, now once again came back in 2015.

If this were the repeat of World War II, could this final become Hiroshima and Nagasaki?

…

Before the final, I saw so many fans from Canada's neighbor arrived. Million of American fans! They went to Vancouver, waiting for a historic story: their USWNT would become third-time champion.

But the Nadeshiko had million supporters too, most arrived from Asian countries (India, Vietnam, Thailand, Philippines, Uzbekistan, Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore, Iran,…) and of course, Japan. Prussia just stood it, and fell disappointed for her failure.

Turkey and Azerbaijan, which also had some aversion, also arrived to support Japan's raid. However, Europeans, mostly Britons, Italians, Spaniards, Portuguese, Greeks, Jews, Ukrainians, Georgians, French, Italians, Bulgarians, Romanians, Croats, Swedes, Danish,… also love the USA.

However, that did not mean no European support Japan, just like no Asian support the US. Armenia also chose Japan despite she is from Europe (of course she never chose to seat with Azerbaijan). Russia chose Japan although Japan is Alfred's ally.

But Chile was different, he chose America. Emily F. Jones just smiled. Brazil supported the USA too and so did Mexico. Trinidad and Tobago, Colombia, Ecuador, Uruguay, Paraguay also supported the USWNT, even Haiti and Dominican Republic; but Cuba, Nicaragua, Venezuela, Bolivia seemed to love Japan. In Africa. Morocco and Egypt chose the USWNT, while Algeria predicted Japan due to hate Egypt, Israel and Morocco.

Cameroon and Nigeria supported America, also so did Ethiopia, South Africa, Zambia, DR Congo and South Sudan. In another frontier: Tunisia, Angola, Mozambique,… chose Japan.

In Oceania, only New Zealand and American Samoa believed on the USWNT. Other like Tahiti, New Caledonia,… loved Japan.

This could change the life of million…

…

…

…

…

And I asked the girls. Marvel, DC, Anime, Cartoons, everywhere! The worldwide battle was about to start!

I saw Bellini too!

They were all welcomed by host Canada. Canada, she was doing well at that day.

Respect to everyone! GO GO GO USWNT AND NADESHIKO…

Even though, I was supporting the Yanks.

Let's love these girls. However, the final was about to go! LET'S START!

…

…

…

Vancouver was ready! The fight began!

All two teams moved to the field. Emily F. Jones and Japan, both sang the anthem _The Stars-Spangled Banner_ and _Kimigayo_.

Aya Miyama and Carli Lloyd, two honorable captains, faced each other. Referee from Ukraine, Kateryna Monzul, used the whistle to start the match! Let's go!

Russia was invited despite crisis between Anya and Emily over Ukraine. However, the President of FIFA, Sepp Blatter, had "disappeared" for scaring the FBI. FIFA's crisis leaving Issa Hayatou, President of CAF and Vice-President of FIFA to go instead. I hate Blatter, and should I call him "Butcher/Blaster"?

I heard that Mr. Butcher and Putin had negotiated, that Putin would use his power to stop FBI.

Some Islamic nations did not broadcast because of religious problem. Except for Iran, Morocco, Tunisia, Egypt, Lebanon, Jordan, UAE, Qatar, Turkey, the others didn't care. Women in Islamic states did not have the rights much so don't hope for it.

Israel basically supported the USA, but they also hoped for Japan too.

Game on!

Amu Hinamori had changed herself to "_Chara Nari_". But so surprised, for just one minute, a corner kick was become… GGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!** 1-0 for the USA! When Amu did not fully transform to _Chara Nari_, the score sheet was 1-0 for America! Dora-the-Kid jumped:

"**ON THE FLOOR! HAHAHAHAHAHA…**"

Americans raised their flags. Someone even sang _The Star-Spangled Banner_ to all the people. 1', and the goal was from Carli Lloyd, Captain of the USWNT!

Oh boy, after seeing this, only Amu Hinamori could not understand it. Meanwhile, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Helga Pataki jumped like real cheerleaders. Dora-rinho and Dora-the-Kid hugged for the score!

1-0 for the USA!

According from some talents like Angelos Charisteas, Hope Powell, Luis Figo, Mia Hamm, Michelle Akers, Vladimir Beschastnykh, Andriy Shevchenko, Maksim Shatskikh, Harry Kewell, Kelly Smith, Landon Donovan, Romário, Ronaldo, Ronaldinho, Diego Maradona, Marco Etcherverry, Pelé, Carolina Morace, Pia Sundhage, Gary Lineker, Alexi Lalas, Sun Wen,… they all gave a victory for America more than Japan. Both believed it could be a hard victory. But a goal in 1' made everyone had to rethink.

Japan's defenders were chasing. Oh, danger! A foul! Now would be a freekick for America.

According to Alexis Sánchez and Arturo Vidal, they trusted that the Yanks would ruin Japan. I did not know. After all, I'm half Asian.

The freekick! Ball was given! Hold on, chaos in Japan's area! DANGER! **GGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!** 2-0 for the USA! Carli Lloyd wrote history!

Carli scored the second one in a World Cup final. For many years we saw it again. 2-0 after just… 3'.

Jill Ellis was a very smart woman. The USSF also worked really well on caring for ladies.

Amu just looked with shocks. The PreCure, the Balala Fairies, Chitoge Kirisaki, Marina Tachibana, Mahou Shoujo,… and anyone who loved Japan, were all shocked. Two goals led early.

In other side, Captain America waved the USA flag while Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho showed the US flag. Rinho even showed the picture of Iwo Jima 1945, when six Marines raised US flag in Mount Suribachi.

In Chile, Jorge Sampaoli slapped like a cheer for the US. Meanwhile, Radamel Falcao yelled: "CHANGE THE PREDICTION! NOW!" James Rodríguez had to work for it!

And so did even Messi and di María, Luis Suárez, Neymar, Salomón Rondón, Carlos Bacca, Marcelo, Dani Alves, Eugenio Mena, Claudio Bravo, Paolo Guerrero… Godness, too many versions!

The match continued. Japan now tried to regain the match like they had done 4 years ago. Too bad Jill Ellis wasn't stupid at all.

Following their steps, ex-legend Eric Wynalda claimed for a victory for the USWNT. Not just Wynalda, Thomas Doodley and Fernando Clavijo also thought about it. Even Carlos Valderrama and Dida.

This must be fun.

Continuing it, Japan's Miyama hoped the team to break the distance. She surfed up to all her teammates: "DON'T LOSE! KEEP MOVING!" The Japanese Nadeshiko started to fire back, however, Hope Solo and all American defenders were quite stronger than them.

After just 10', the score sheet was [USA 2-0 JPN]. In over 55.000 spectators, almost 40-45.000 were Americans. How could Japan face a ton of fans like this? But come on, Japan beat Germany 1-0 in German soils before.

But not in Canada. The Americans are different to the Germans.

In 14', while trying to pass, the ball was prevented by a Japanese defenders, but it was flying to high and fell into… Lauren Holiday! She made a van Basten kick! OH… **GGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!** 3-0 for the United States! Emily F. Jones was hugging on me. OUCH! Holiday was amazing! 3-0 for America!

Now for just 14' and the score was 3-0. Even Iwabuchi and Iwashimizu had to give up on it. Aya Miyama and Homare Sawa, two leaders, cheered the Nadeshiko not to lose. But when the ball was just came across for few seconds… after the third goal…

WAIT! CARLI LLOYD! Now what was she doing? Hold! Her right foot was rising higher. SHE WOULD KICK IN THAT DISTANCE? INSANE!

Wolverine shook his head: "Another goal, trust me."

The Sailor Moons arrived too late! Wolverine and Charles Xavier did not make any harms, instead just watch. Logan was right! Carli kicked, no, a SHOT! Goalkeeper Kaihori was far from her net, and the ball was flying and going back to ground! HOLD… THE BALL PASSED! Ayumi failed to avoid another! The ball had been in the net, by a kick over 50 meters…

That meant…

…

**GOAL! GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 4-0 BY CARLI LLOYD! A HATRICK! YES 4-0 AFTER 16'! ANOTHER KIND OF BRAZIL VS. GERMANY/GERMANY U-21 VS. PORTUGAL U-21 IS RETURNED!** (Why did Germany always participate on it even they lost or win?)

Carli Lloyd, Captain of the USWNT, wrote history by scoring a hatrick in the final. Who does love Carli Lloyd?

So many raised hands… Even two hands. Sixteen minutes and 4-0. Now I saw it like another Brazil vs. Germany (1-7) more than Germany U-21 vs. Portugal U-21 (0-5). And what the heck about Germany?

Mr. Joachim called 1-7 and 0-5 are "two faces of Germany". Hahahahahaha…

Okay went back! Usagi cried like a child when America led 4-0. In an exception, BC Place was like a bomb! So many fans! Fantastic! Ant-Man cheered for the USWNT. So Hulk too!

The match came to next minutes. Leading to 4-0, no one ever think about this destruction. Now Prussia fell down, she felt really sorry for telling the way for the Americans. Emily F. Jones was also very clever: she repeated the video of Brazil vs. Germany match, so now, Germany failed to play in the final. _Inglorious Basterds_!

Usagi Tsukino, could you STOP crying?

Now I could completely comfirm: this was the new Hiroshima+Nagasaki! Of soccer/football. Issa Hayatou even did not think about this result, just prayed: "Allah bless…" (Issa Hayatou is a Muslim from Cameroon, and Cameroon only has 15-17% Muslims, others 75-79% are Christians, last don't know). Issa read the Koran because he did not believe about the result.

Hey Issa, don't read Koran or everyone would say you're an Islamist/terrorist.

Mauricio Isla and Jorge Valdivia participated to cheer for the USWNT!

Now, Japan was gaining back the position and made balance through the field. Being led 0-4, Japan's Samurai spirits once again rose up. How amazing, true Samurai spirits.

Xavi said: "Japan never surrenders". That's right.

Japan's players did not give up easily. When Japan needed to brave, they played with nothing else behind. Japan started to fight back!

And it was coming! Japan is in a chance. Could they manage it back from 4 goals down?

Oh wow! Clashing between 4 US defenders and 2 Japanese forwards! And Ogimi! Yuki Ogimi! She shot! GGGGGOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL! 1-4! The Japanese ladies got a goal to break the stress, although Japan's hope was minimal.

And the goal happened in 27'. USA 4-1 Japan. Emily F. Jones had nothing to worry, as Japan needed more three goals. Hope Solo worked very well. The neighbor of Canada played very quite good. Quick defense, fast at attack, nothing could be sure for their life. Risking everything to find a way, however…

"They will never have a chance."

Usagi turned crying again! SHUT UP! Charles Xavier knew they have secret powers inside, so he decided to catch them before too late. Otherwise, he feared most about Chara Nari from Amu.

"Wolverine, calm down. I'm worrying about that girl."

"Her?" He looked to Amu Hinamori: "Why?"

About the game, Japan tried to regain everything but they failed. To the United States, Emily F. Jones kept calm.

And the girls support USA and Japan…

Who know? Anime vs. Marvels, and 1-4. Lol.

The first half ended 4-1 for Emily F. Jones. Wow, nobody thought Japan would lose too fast. They must think, what would change everything about this final? Lol lol lol, could you see that?

After just 45', 5 goals. Wow, looking this result, no one would think this was a final. This should be a genocide. A soccer/football genocide!

4-1.

But Norio Sasaki told: "do not give up!" He told why Japan won it 4 years ago, and they must do it again. They knew they did not have more times, so they must hurry. 45' later would be their chances.

And second half arrived!

The next half saw a fast attack from the US. However, Emily almost scored. Too bad.

And Japan, she strike back! She passed the ball to… oh, a foul. A foul gave Japan a freekick. A freekick in 51'…

And Japan attacked! Hey, the ball came to… HOLD! OH A GGOOOAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL! 2-4! Julie Johnston scored… an… own goal! Own goal in 52'. Julie, a defender, scored an own goal. The distance was only 2.

USA 4-2 Japan. Surprised about Japan's 2nd goal, America allowed her players to play suicide quickly. They knew their game would be threatened by Japan anytime.

Oh my God! A corner kick!

Seeing the scene, everybody would believe for a goal. The USWNT always used kicking traps through this. And…

Danger! The ball… oh no not a goal! WAIT, American forward passed the ball (it could be Alex Morgan or Carli Lloyd, geez, so many persons covered my eyes).

Hold on! Get away! I saw it, through Wolverine and Charles! Even thanked for Johnny Test and Phineas, Ferb! OH! TOBIN HEATH GOT IT! SHE SHOT! **GGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!** 5-2 for the USA! Tobin Heath scored her first World Cup, but was in the final!

And so did be, 5-2! America, she totally ruined Japan's faith of hope for the comeback. The United States was taking advantage over 3 goal-distance. According from coach Vardan Minasyan, ex-manager of Armenia, he believed when Japan arrived close like this, the US must have a reserve plan. And they used the way Germany beat Brazil 7-1 to fight.

But I think this was now same to Germany 0-5 Portugal.

Axel and Brazil took a moment and looking back to 1958, the day when their final game ended with Brazil's historic title.

1-7 and 5-0, two faces of Germany and Prussia: a face represented German Power; one face represented Germany's humiliated day.

Who care on it, the match continued. 5-2. Over 45.000 Americans at BC Place danced and waving American flags. Everywhere through Washington D.C., New York, Miami, Richmond, Dallas, Kansas, El Paso, Albuquerque, Seattle, Boston, Albany, Chicago, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Honolulu, Anchorage,… They were all celebrating everywhere!

Opposite to the US, Japan's Tokyo, Kyoto, Nagoya, Hiroshima, Nagasaki, Yokohama, Kobe,… were in disappointments…

The game kept moving. Japan was forced to reorganize their game after losing 2-5 currently. So Sasaki decided to release the monster, the player would retire after the tournament: Homare Sawa. Homare Sawa could be proud about her team although she was too old now.

She arrived. Jillian Ellis saw this, also decided to release Abby Wambach. The 35 years old player later came to the field…

Just like Sawa.

It was the last minutes. I saw it. Hulk and Batman stood and waited the whistle. Referee Kateryna Monzul wasn't allowed it yet, however, 5-2 was totally a smashing result for the USA. America totally destroyed Japan.

Japan kept fighting. Sawa and Miyama fought together, while Carli Lloyd, she gave the captain title to Abigail Wambach. Abby Wambach just smiled and she went on. The game now turned very… hilarious.

Totally hilarious.

Jordan and Cameroon said: "It's time!" Now, Issa Hayatou prepared. He knew there would be no way to equalize for Japan, although the match just got through to 76'. And so be it, Japan quickly attacked. However, ball fell to Hope Solo. Solo sent the ball, as Abby Wambach almost destroyed the Japanese.

Sawa failed to do the same. All because of 2-5.

Could Japan gain a goal for their faith of hope? I think they would, but too bad Japan was not lucky. Emily F. Jones just waited for it. USA 5-2 Japan, the final result might be?

When the US released Kelley O'Hara, Abby Wambach and Christie Rampone, totally an answer: there was no way Japan could rewrite story.

And so be it…

With hopeless, the whistle was finally existed! 5-2 for the USA! America won their 3rd title, and also marked for the first ever World Cup final with a lot of goals. The only World Cup, Sverige 1958, was the first World Cup ended 5-2.

And so honorable…

Both two teams made history, and also marked for the first ever World Cup Final's rematch.

And the final result: USA 5-2 Japan…

Emily F. Jones, she celebrated her third title. She had destroyed Germany and Prussia's dream. She ruined Japan too.

The battle was over…

NO, DO NOT CRY USAGI! AHHHHHH…


	41. The Champions

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**Special!**_

* * *

This was the moment when the US made a championship parade through the city of Vancouver. Later, America, she would go to New York, Los Angeles, Seattle, Miami, Chicago, San Francisco, Boston,… all around the United States before meeting the President in Washington D.C.

I watched the Parade! Oh, awesome, just like when Germany and Prussia walking through Berlin for 2014 title (too bad Prussia and Germany failed). However, I understood why: Portugal destroyed Germany because Germany destroyed Brazil. Lol…

Carlos Valderrama and Arnoldo Iguarán claimed that: "by winning the 2015 Women's World Cup, the United States has destroyed Germany's hope for a double shot in the history. Not just only destroyed, the Americans also proved that they are Brazil which everybody wanna follow. A real Brazil."

And did anyone notice? I would make a short speak with Emily F. Jones.

#####

**Me:** "It is amazing! How can you win your third title, I don't know. But so many admitted Germany's dream was ruined because of you."

**Israel:** "Give her a second, please."

**Me:** "WHAT?"

…so America spent a moment to be beauty and then she went out. Now she was like a hot childish girl…

**America:** "I'm here! So, do you say something?"

**Me:** "So, what do you think? How can you win your third title and ruin Germany's dream?"

**America:** "Well, just pay a respect: after seeing Germany destroyed every opponents through World Cup, especially 7-1 over Brazil, we'd learnt from it and we disabled Germany, successfully. Otherwise, thank you Portugal for smashing Germany 5-0."

**Me:** "Wow…"

**America:** "I do understand too mate. Haha,…"

**Me:** "Okay, since some national teams are on the rise like France, Chile, England, Italy, Spain, Netherlands, South Korea, Australia, Cameroon, Equatorial Guinea, Colombia, Ukraine, Costa Rica, Switzerland, Venezuela,… or some others are finding their pasts like China, Russia, Denmark, Nigeria, South Africa, Canada, North Korea, Brazil,… Can you protect it and mark for the first time you defended your title?"

**America:** "Terrific! I will do it again. But I will need a larger resources for the campaign. Now, I'm looking for the 2015 Pan American Games, so I will not let our girls to play more."

**Me:** "Oh fuck off! Look at this, I will not forget your next journey in France 2019."

**America:** "Okay, who will be my opponents next year?"

Me: "It could be Germany or Japan. Haizz…"

**America:** "I wish my next 4 years opponent should be Brazil."

…her demands shocked me…

**Me:** "B… B… Brr… Brr… Brrrrrrr… Brazil?"

…Brazil is in crisis right now, how could she…

**America:** "Simple, Brazil is reforming. They will not gain successes quickly, but they will slowly gain success. Just like Germany."

**Me:** "Okay…"

…now I trusted her answer. Therefore, I told her…

**Me:** "Okay, Emily, enjoy your Parade."

**America:** "YAY! GO AMERICA!"

…okay, now I can end my show…

**Me:** "Okay now, thank you ladies and gentlemen for joining the show through Brazil and Canada. See you next time, in Russia 2018 and France 2019. Let's cross through Europe after a journey in Americas. BYE!"


End file.
